The Yellow of Destruction Re-Make
by The Morse's
Summary: Dia seseorang yang memegang kunci penyelamat dunia atau penghancur dunia. seseorang yang berjalan diantara hitam dan putih. memegang kekuatan besar yang akan menentukan apakah dunia ini harus diselamatkan atau dihancurkan {Bad Summary}.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Baiklah sebelum memulai Fanfic ini saya selaku Author akan menyampaikan sesuatu yaitu permintaan permohon maaf jika para Readers yang setia menunggu Fanfic ini menunggu terlalu lama. Semoga saya dapat memuaskan para Reader-san dengan cerita saya ini.  
**

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

The Yellow Of Destruction milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Dia seorang manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Seorang Reinkarnasi dari kedua orang terkuat. Seseorang yang diliputi kebencian karena orang tuanya dibunuh. dengan kekuatan besarnya akankah dia berhasil membunuh pembunuh kedua orang tuanya? {Bad Summary}.

Pair : Naruto x ?

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, Jutsu buatan sendiri {Maybe}, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' ABCD '] batin Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya update juga maaf jika kalian harus menunggu lama untuk menanti Fanfic ini.** **Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Remember 'Don't Like, Don't Read'! "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 1 : War World Shinobi of Fourth And In the DxD**

 **.**

 **PDS 4 of Place**

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat yang luas. Tempat yang dahulu banyak sekali rerumputan dan pepohonan kini bisa dibilang berantakan, terlihat mayat- mayat berserakan, darah berceceran, dan bagian- bagian tubuh yang sudah menghilang dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat banyak sekali Manusia berpakaian ala Ninja atau bisa disebut sebagai seorang Shinobi sedang berdiri menghadap kedepan dengan wajah tegang.

Mungkin bisa dibilang mereka saat ini sedang berperang, perang yang dibuat oleh Organisasi Akatsuki yang ternyata Organisasi aliran hitam ini dikendalikan oleh seorang Uchiha yang kehilangan cintanya karena dibunuh.

Ya dia adalah Uchiha Obito mantan murid dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan ayah dari Naruto Namikaze sang Jinchuriki Kyubi. Dan yang lebih parah nya lagi ternyata Obito juga di jadikan alat oleh guru sesama Uchiha nya.

Ya dia adalah Uchiha Madara seorang hantu Uchiha, seorang kepala Klan Uchiha yang sesungguhnya, dan seseorang yang bisa mengimbangi sang Dewa Shinobi yaitu Hashirama Senju dan banyak lagi julukan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Kembali ke topik awal, saat ini para pasukan Shinobi sedang melihat kedepan, lebih tepatnya mereka saat ini sedang melihat pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat.

Pertarungan antara dua pemuda terkuat yang ada di pihak pasukan Aliansi Shinobi melawan Pria berambut putih panjang yang mempunyai tanduk dan mata ketiga di dahi nya yaitu Sharineegan, memakai baju seperti pendeta dengan aksen Magatama di sekeliling lehernya dan dibelakang punggungnya terdapat kesembilan bola hitam yang melayang layang.

Terlihat dari kejauhan disebelah kiri Pria berambut putih terdapat pemuda berambut pirang dengan seluruh tubuh juga diselimuti oleh aura berwarna kuning. Penampilanya bisa dibilang sama seperti Pria berambut Putih tadi tapi tidak mempunyai mata ketiga.

Sedangkan dengan yang satu lagi terlihat pemuda tersebut sedikit mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu. Terlihat kedua pemuda ini sudah kelelahan melawan Pria di depan mereka ini.

Dua Pria tersebut adalah Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan dengan musuh mereka saat ini hanya diam melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan datar. Terlihat dikedua matanya Mempunyai aksen pola riak berwarna ungu dan ditambah satu mata didahi dengan aksen pola riak dan disetiap pola tersebut terdapat tiga tomoe di setiap riaknya.

Dialah Uchiha Madara seseorang yang sudah menyegel Juubi di dalam tubuhnya sehingga secara tidak langsung menjadikan dia seorang Jinchuriki Juubi.

" Hei bocah lebih baik kalian menyerah saja, kulihat kalian sudah kelelahan dan bocah Uchiha lebih baik kau ikut dengan ku dan kita akan membuat dunia yang kita inginkan dan bocah Kyuubi lebih baik kau serahkan Kyuubi yin yang ada didalam tubuhmu itu " Ucap datar Madara walau disetiap nada nya terselip nada meremehkan.

" Hn tidak akan... Aku tidak akan mengikuti Zombie sepertimu walau sekarang kau sudah menjadi manusia kembali kakek tua " Ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

" Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil Kurama lagi dan aku pasti bisa membunuh mu dan membatalkan rencana mata Bulan mu itu bersama Sasuke! " Teriak Naruto lalu dia pun langsung berlari kearah Madara diikuti Sasuke disampingnya.

Madara yang melihat mereka berlari kearahnya pun langsung melesat juga kearah mereka dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

 **Buagh Duakh Buagh Duakh Blaaarrr**

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar dari pertarungan mereka. Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke mundur karena saat ini mereka kelihatan kelelahan. Madara yang melihat nya pun hanya menatap mereka dengan datar dan angkuh tanpa mengubah posisinya yang saat ini sedang terbang.

" Bagaimana ini Naruto? Chakra ku hampir habis sedangkan dengan Madara dia terlihat masih sehat bugar " Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang Frustasi sedangkan dengan Naruto dia terlihat tersenyum geli kepada Sasuke karena jarang jarang dia melihat Sasuke mengeluh begini.

" Hahahaha... Aku tidak tau seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa Frustasi juga " Ejek Naruto kepada Sasuke sedangkan terlihat Sasuke yang menatap jengkel dirinya.

" Hn aku serius Naruto bisakah kau serius sedikit? " ucap dan tanya jengkel Sasuke kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya terkekeh tapi beberapa saat kemudian terlihat dia sedang diam memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan seorang Uchiha Madara ini.

" Hey Sasuke aku punya rencana dan kuharap ini berhasil " ucap serius Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar nya pun langsung diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama rencana si Dobe ini.

" Begini aku akan melakukan serangan menggunakan RasenShuriken yang besar dan kau masukan lah Api Amaterasu mu itu, aku yakin dia pasti akan menghisap serangan combo kita ini, pada saat dia sedang menghisap serangan kita ini aku akan langsung berpindah kebelakang tubuhnya dan melepas segel nya tersebut, apa kau mengerti? " Ucap jelas dan tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sedangkan dengan Sasuke dia hanya diam mencoba mencerna penjelasan rencana sahabatnya ini. Naruto yang melihat tidak ada tanggapan pun langsung melihat sahabat pantat ayamnya.

" Apakah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius ini tidak mengerti dengan rencana sahabatnya ini, hm apa mungkin kejeniusan nya sudah tumpul karena yang dipikirannya hanya balas dendam saja " Sindir Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar nya hanya diam dengan perempatan muncul didahinya.

" Diamlah Dobe aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa membuat serangan yang begitu besar lalu kau juga akan melepaskan segelnya, itu membutuhkan banyak Chakra kau tahu " Ucap heran Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat kebodohan sahabat pantat ayamnya hanya cengo, karena apa Sasuke lupa kalau dia itu Jinchuriki juga.

" Hah Sasuke kurasa benar kejeniusanmu sudah tumpul, apa kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang Jinchuriki juga " Ucap jengkel Naruto sedangkan dengan Sasuke dia hanya diam walau di wajahnya terlihat semburat merah karena malu.

" Hn diamlah.. Baiklah aku akan mengikuti rencanamu ini " Ucap Sasuke lalu dia pun melesat bersama dengan Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan Jutsunya. Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia saat ini sedang berbicara dalam hati dengan Kurama.

' _Hey Kurama pinjamkan aku Chakramu lebih banyak lagi ya? ' Ucap dalam hati Naruto kepada Kurama._

 **[' Naruto ini adalah Chakra terakhirku sebelum aku mengisi ulang kembali Chakra ku** **jadi pergunakan dengan bijak ']** Ucap Kurama kepada Naruto sedangkan dengan Naruto dia hanya tersenyum.

' _Hm ini sudah lebih dari cukup Kurama terima kasih ya kau bisa beristirahat sekarang '_ Ucap Naruto lalu dia pun langsung masuk kembali ke mode Rikudou dan membuat RasenShuriken yang besar.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah menyiapkan Jutsunya pun langsung mengarahkan Api Amaterasu nya ke RasenShuriken Naruto.

" **Amaterasu "**

Ucap Sasuke yang setelahnya pun langsung ambruk karena Chakranya sudah benar benar menipis.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya pun langsung mengarahkan Jutsunya itu kearah Madara.

" **Fuuton : RasenShuriken "**

Teriak Naruto lalu dia pun langsung melemparkan Jutsunya itu.

Madara yang melihat serangan itu pun dengan sigap langsung mengarahkan tangannya kearah serangan Naruto tadi seakan akan menahan serangan tersebut.

" **Gakido "**

Ucap Madara yang setelahnya serangan tersebut langsung terhisap kearah tangan Madara. Naruto yang melihat rencananya berjalan dengan mulus pun menyeringai dan dia pun langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Madara.

Madara yang melihat Naruto ada di belakangnya pun hanya terkejut. Naruto yang sudah selesai membuat Heandseal nya pun langsung menempelkan tangannya ke punggung Madara dan setelah itu terlihat semacam bola hitam keluar secara paksa dari punggung Madara.

Terlihat Madara yang meraung kesakitan karena Juubi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya diambil paksa. Setelah beberapa menit terlihat bola hitam kristal di tangan Naruto yang tadi dia ambil dari tubuh Madara.

Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya pun langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali di tempat Sasuke terbaring lalu dia pun menghilang kembali dengan membawa Sasuke tentunya.

Sementara di tempat pasukan Aliansi Shinobi terlihat terkejut karena kedatangan dari dua pemuda yang tadi mereka lihat sedang bertarung sudah sampai di tempat mereka dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

Tsunade dan Sakura yang melihat nya pun langsung berlari kearah mereka untuk mengobati keduanya diikuti dengan seluruh pasukan dan Edo Tensei para Hokage.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum karena akhirnya perang ini selesai juga. Walau mereka harus mati tapi tidak apa asal perdamaian sudah terwujud di Ranah Elemental Nation ini.

" Sudah cukup Tsunade Obaa-san simpan energi mu untuk menyembuhkan pasukan Aliansi terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya waktu kami sudah hampir habis, tapi kami senang karena sekarang perdamaian sudah terwujud uhukk.. " Ucap Naruto terbatuk kepada Tsunade sedangkan dengan Sasuke dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

" TIDAK... kau tidak boleh mati perdamaian sudah terwujud dan bukankah kau ingin menjadi Hokage " Teriak Tsunade kepada Naruto. beda dengan Sasuke dia hanya diam melihat Sakura menyembuhkan dirinya.

" Sakura maafkan aku " Ucap Sasuke pelan. Sakura yang melihat hanya diam tapi jika diperhatikan lagi maka akan terlihat Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Baka " Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kembali lagi di tempat Naruto dia hanya diam mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

" Tidak aku tidak ingin menjadi Hokage lagi sekarang. Dulu aku ingin menjadi Hokage karena aku ingin diakui tapi sekarang aku sudah diakui oleh warga Desa dan juga Dunia. Jadi aku sudah senang dan sekarang waktunya untuk aku dan Sasuke beristirahat dengan tenang " Ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan dengan pasukan dari Desa Konohagakure yang mendengar nya pun hanya meringis karena mereka sekarang sudah merasa bersalah kepada bocah yang dulu pernah mereka siksa.

" Sakura sudah cukup kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri " Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura.

" Diam atau kau kubunuh " Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Sasuke yang mendengar hanya menurut.

Naruto yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Lalu dia pun teringat dengan Itachi dan membatin.

' _Hey Itachi sepertinya aku berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke konoha, apakah kau sekarang senang di atas sana. Oh ya tolong sampaikan salamku ya pada Kaa-san ku disana, oh Shit aku lupa kalau aku akan menyusul mu Itachi '_ Ucapbatin Naruto tersenyum sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Tapi sesuatu yang aneh sudah terjadi. Tepat di atas langit muncul tiga Cahaya hijau yang melesat kebawah lebih tepatnya ke arah Madara.

 **Blaaaaaaaarrrrrr**

Terjadi bunyi ledakan saat cahaya tadi membentur tanah. mereka yang melihat nya pun langsung bersiaga takut ada serangan mendadak.

 **Whuuuuuusss**

Kepulan asap yang tebal tadi pun langsung menghilang dan terlihatlah tiga orang muncul dari asap tadi.

" Huh tidak kusangka kau kalah oleh dua bocah ingusan tersebut dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Juubi sudah di rebut kembali oleh mereka " Ejek salah satu dari mereka. Terlihat penampilan mereka yang sama. hanya yang berbeda ada satu orang berbadan besar.

Madara yang diejek pun hanya menggeram marah. " Lebih baik kau bawa aku pergi dari sini dan sembuhkan aku, apa kau sudah mengaktifkan segelnya? " Ucap Madara dan bertanya di akhirnya.

" Huh kau memerintah ku... tapi baiklah karena aku sedang berbaik hati saat ini lagipula kita ini sekutu dan juga segel tadi sudah aktif itu mengapa kami kemari dan yang lebih parahnya aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan dua bocah itu " Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

" tapi bagaimana dengan Juubi kenapa kita tidak mengambilnya dari mereka. Bukankah bagus karena mereka saat ini sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi? " Tanya orang yang berbadan besar tadi.

" Tidak aku merasa Juubi juga akan pergi ke tempat kita yang baru nanti " Ucap Madara lalu dia pun langsung di bopong oleh orang kedua tadi.

Lalu ketiga orang tadi pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pasukan Aliansi. " Hey para cecunguk ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia mu ini karena dunia kalian ini akan hancur dihantam bulan yang ada di atas sana " Ucap orang berbadan besar.

Mereka yang mendengar nya pun hanya kaget lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas dan benar saja diatas sana bulan akan jatuh.

" Hm tapi sebelum kami pergi kami akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Toneri Outsutsuki, disebelah ku ini adalah Momoshiki Outsutsuki dan yang berbadan besar itu adalah Kinshiki Outsutsuki. Selamat tinggal para cecunguk " Ucap Toneri lalu dia pun menghilang kedalam lubang hitam yang dibuat Momoshiki.

Hinata yang kebetulan ada dibarisan depan pun secara tak sengaja melihat ketiga mata orang tadi pun hanya tersentak.

" I-itu bukan-nya B-Byakugan " Ucap hinata agak bergetar. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya terkejut.

" Apa maksud mu Hinata? " Tanya Tenten yang kebetulan ada disampingnya.

" K-Kedua o-rang tadi mempunyai Byakugan s-sedangkan yang satu l-lagi mirip Byakugan tapi bukan " Ucap terbata Hinata. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya kaget.

" Apa yang dikatakan Hinta benar, aku juga sempat melihat ada Rinnegan di kedua tangannya tapi yang berbeda Rinnegan itu berwarna merah " Ucap Sasuke lalu dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang diam.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang ditanya pun hanya diam menatap Sasuke.

" Sasuke bisakah kau sentuhkan tinjumu ketinju ku dan alirkan sedikit Chakra Indra mu? " Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam tapi dia tetap menurut.

 **Tuk Bwhooosss**

Sesaat setelah tinju mereka bersentuhan dari ketiadaan muncul sebuah roh yang mempunyai tanduk dan mata Rinnegan, ya dialah Rikudou Sennin.

" Naruto kenapa kau memanggilku kesini dengan Chakra Ashura dan Indra? " Tanya Rikudou sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya diam karena sudah mengerti naruto ingin memanggil Rikudou sennin kesini dengan menggunakan Chakra Ashura dan Indra.

" Aku kesini hanya ingin memberi tahumu kalau anggota Outsutsuki masih ada dan dia bersekutu dengan Madara Uchiha dan juga mereka menjatuhkan Bulan ke bumi dan satu lagi mereka mempunyai Byakugan dan Rinnegan dikedua tangannya " Ucap Naruto kepada Rikudou Sennin. Rikudou yang mendengarnya hanya terkejut.

" Dan sekarang ini mereka sudah pergi dari sini ke dimensi lain " Ucap Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Lalu dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayahnya.

" Ayah bisakah kau kemari sebentar " Ucap Naruto yang membuat mereka yang ada di sana kebingungan. Minato yang dipanggil ayahnya pun hanya menurut. Setelah sampai ketempat Naruto dia pun dibuat terkejut karena Naruto memberikannya Chakra Ashura walau sedikit.

" Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Tanya Minato kepada anaknya. Naruto yang ditanya hanya diam sambil membuat Heandseal dengan cepat setelah selesai dia pun kembali berbicara dengan Rikudou.

" Dan satu lagi aku akan menggunakan jurus terlarang tersebut " Ucap Naruto lalu dia pun langsung mengucapkan nama Jurusnya sedangkan dengan Rikudou dan Sasuke yang tahu Jutsu tersebut hanya melebarkan matanya.

" **Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu "**

Dan setelah itu terlihat tubuh Minato dan Naruto muncul cahaya terang, selang beberapa menit cahaya pun memudar dan terlihat kini tubuh Minato yang kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

Mereka yang melihatnya hanya terkejut karena Jutsu ini mirip Jutsu yang Madara gunakan tadi dengan Obito.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HA? APA KAU TAHU EFEK SAMPING PENGGUNAAN JUTSU TERSEBUT HA? " Teriak Sasuke dan Rikudou, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum walau dia saat ini sudah hampir tamat.

" Tenang saja aku sudah memikirkan ini secara matang " Ucap Naruto sedangkan dengan mereka hanya bingung dengan ucapan pemuda ini.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Naruto? kenapa " Tanya Minato sedih.

" Ayah aku sudah memikirkan ini secara matang. Aku ingin meminta tolong kepada Hokage ke 2 dan Rikudou Sennin untuk mengantarkanmu ke tempat dimensi yang mereka kunjungi. Dengan Hokage ke 2 yang membuka portalnya dan Rikudou Sennin yang menentukan koordinatnya " Ucap Naruto yang merasa nafasnya mulai tersendat. Tapi dia mulai melanjutkan ucapanya.

" Dan juga aku akan memasukkan energi kehidupan ku ini kedalam tubuhmu jadi aku akan bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi anakmu dan juga aku akan memasukkan semua Chakra ku ke dalam bola hitam ini sehingga jika kau sudah akan memasukkan bola hitam ini kedalam tubuh reinkarnasi ku nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan nya dan melatihnya untuk mengalahkan mereka berempat dan juga aku akan memasukkan Kurama ke diri Juubi, aku sudah mengonfirmasikannya dan dia setuju " Ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Mereka yang mendengar nya pun hanya terkejut karena tidak mengetahui jalan pikir anak ini.

" Hah baiklah aku akan melakukannya dan semoga saja Shina tidak akan memarahiku karena akan menikah lagi " Ucap Minato membayangkan Shina sedang menghajarnya habis habisan.

Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya tertawa kecil.

" Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku yakin Ibu pasti akan mengerti dan aku percaya kepada ayah " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Minato yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum juga tapi sebuah suara membuat ayah- anak ini mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Hn aku juga akan memasukkan Chakraku kedalam Bola hitam itu sehingga aku bisa melatih si Dobe kecil itu nanti " Ucap Sasuke lalu dia pun langsung menyentuh boal hitam itu.

" Aku juga akan melatihnya jadi aku akan memasukkan Chakra ku kedalam bola itu " Ucap Hokage 1 a.k.a Hashirama Senju.

" Hn aku ikut kakak saja " Ucap datar Hokage 2 a.k.a Tobirama Senju.

" Hn aku juga " Ucap Gaara.

Dan banyak lagi yang ingin melatih si kecil Naruto nanti.

" M-Minna kalian " Ucap terbata Naruto karena melihat rekan rekannya mau melatih reinkarnasinya nanti.

" Hn kami akan juga akan melatih reinkarnasi mu Naruto agar reinkarnasi mu bisa mengalahkan mereka " Ucap Gaara dengan datar.

" Hm sepertinya aku juga akan melatih reinkarnasi mu Naruto " Ucap Rikudou Sennin sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya diam saja.

" Terima kasih Minna terima kasih " Ucap Naruto lalu mereka pun langsung menempelkan tangan mereka ke bola hitam tersebut terkecuali Naruto yang menggunakan kedua tangannya ke arah bola hitam itu dan ke tubuh Minato.

Setelah selesai terlihat tubuh mereka semua langsung terjatuh karena sudah kehabisan Chakra kecuali para Edo Tensei dan Rikudou Sennin yang terbang.

" Baiklah karena sudah selesai uhukk.. saatnya untuk ohok... pergi Ayah " Ucap Naruto terbatuk. Minato pun hanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hokage ke 2 dan Rikudou Sennin.

" Mohon bantuannya Hokage-Sama dan Rikudou-Sama " Ucap Minato. Tapi dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke karena mendengar nama nya dipanggil.

" M-Minato-Sama t-tolong ba-bawa pedangku i-ni dan be ohokk.. berikan kepada si Dobe kecil ini Minato-Sama, tolong " Ucap Sasuke lalu dia pun langsung memberikan pedangnya ke Minato.

" Baiklah aku akan memberikannya nanti. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat anakku Sasuke Uchiha " Ucap Minato sedih yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya yang sudah mendahului mereka ke alam sana.

" Minato portal sudah siap dan koordinat sudah di tetapkan kau bisa pergi sekarang, cepatlah atau bulan itu akan menghantam bumi, kami akan merasa senang kau selamat dari portal ini jadi aku sebagai perwakilan para Shinobi yang ada disini mengucapkan selamat tinggal Minato " Ucap Rikudou Sennin.

" Baiklah Minna sampai jumpa untuk melatih anak ku nanti " Ucap Minato yang langsung masuk kedalam lubang hitam itu.

Sepeninggal Minato hanya ada keheningan disana karena hidup mereka akan berakhir seperti ini.

Mereka yang melihat tinggal sedikit lagi bulan menyentuh bumi pun berpegangan tangan dan menutup mata menunggu ajal menjemput mereka.

 **DUUUUAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR...**

 **.**

 **World of DxD**

 **.**

Di sebuah hutan lebat yang tenang. Terlihat didalam hutan itu terdapat rumah sederhana yang mempunyai lapangan hijau yang indah, terlihat disamping lapangan hijau itu terdapat sungai mengalir dengan tenang.

Terlihat di sebuah balkon rumah itu terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk disana. Termenung menghadap bulan yang pada saat itu sangat bercahaya. Terlihat seseorang itu ternyata seorang perempuan berambut merah agak gelap dengan mata Violetnya yang indah memakai baju piyama bercorak bunga.

Tapi acara termenung perempuan itu sepertinya harus terganggu karena dari belakang rumahnya itu seperti ada suara seseorang yang terjatuh dengan keras.

Merasa penasaran dia pun langsung pergi melihat apa yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa detik mencari suara tadi dia pun menemukan seorang Pria berambut pirang dengan jambang di setiap sisi wajahnya.

Dengan baju sobek sobek disana sini dan darah yang sepertinya masih baru di sudut bibirnya dan di dahinya karena mungkin kepalanya lah yang dulu mendarat. Dengan ditangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah bola kristal berwarna hitam dan dipinggangnya terdapat sebuah pedang yang bertengger manis.

Karena merasa kasihan dia pun segera membopong pria ini kedalam rumah nya walau dia harus kesusahan.

 **At Home**

Kini terlihat isi dalam sebuah rumah kayu yang hanya memiliki dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, dan meja makan. Disalah satu kamar terlihat perempuan itu baru saja merebahkan pria tadi dan meletakkan pedangnya di samping kasur dan kristal tadi di sebuah meja.

Karena risih melihat darah tersebut dia pun langsung membersihkan luka tersebut dan pergi kekamarnya untuk tidur karena hari sudah larut malam.

 **Ke Esokan Harinya**

Kini dirumah sederhana dekat hutan terlihat disebuah kamarnya terdapat seorang Pria yang semalam diselamatkan perempuan pemilik rumah tersebut melenguh.

" Engghhh... " Lenguh Minato yang setelahnya terbukalah mata yang menampakan bola mata yang indah.

Minato yang sudah sadar pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan dia pun bingung karena sekarang dia merasa berada di sebuah kamar. Karena yang dipikirannya mungkin dia akan terjatuh di sebuah hutan atau dimana selain kamar.

Karena merasa asing dia pun langsung duduk walau dia harus merasakan sakit di dada dan dahinya.

 **Krieet**

Bunyi pintu terbuka yang membuat Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan dia harus dibuat terhipnotis karena kecantikan perempuan terrsebut.

' _Cantik ' ' Tampan '_ batin keduanya yang ternyata perempuan tersebut juga terhipnotis dengan ketampanan pria tersebut.

Beberapa saat saling menatap perempuan tadi pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu.

" E-ehm.. m-maaf pemuda-san jangan menatap saya seperti itu, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan saya. Dan juga anda siapa ya kenapa anda bisa berada di belakang rumah saya ini dan dengan keadaan yang babak belur begitu ya? " Tanya perempuan tadi dengan gugup.

" E-eh maaf maaf menatap mu seperti itu. Namaku adalah Minato Namikaze dan kenapa aku bisa berada di belakang rumah mu itu maaf aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu itu, maaf sekali lagi " Ucap Minato dengan nada sedih diakhir nya karena mengingat dunia nya sudah hancur.

" Oh tidak apa jika anda tidak menjawab nya itu tidak masalah " Ucapnya dan setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti antara kedua pemuda pemudi ini.

Karena jengah dengan situasi ini Minato pun langsung berbicara.

" Ehm.. Nona-san apa bubur itu untuk ku? " Tanya Minato kepada perempuan tadi. Dia yang ditanya pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mangkuk berisi bubur yang seharusnya akan dia berikan kepada pemuda ini.

" E-Eh m-maaf saya lupa. Ini " Ucapnya yang kemudian menyerahkan bubur itu ke pemuda yang bernama Minato ini.

" Ehmm... maaf Nona-san dari tadi aku belum tahu namamu. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu itu? " Tanya Minato yang dari tadi belum tahu siapa nama perempuan ini.

" Astaga aku lupa. Maaf perkenalkan nama saya adalah Shina Uzumaki " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san maaf ya lama Updatenya ini karena kesibukan duniawi saya jadinya ya lama Up nya. Dan juga ini adalah Re-make nya TYOD dan semoga saja ini lebih bagus dari pada TYOD versi lama.**

 **Dan juga tentang jurus Gedo Rinne Tensei no jutsu, itu sedikit saya ubah sedikit yaitu yang biasanya harus pake Rinnegan disini saya pakai cara memberikan Chakra Ashura walau sedikit.**

 **Dan juga di TYOD versi lama ada seorang Guest yang mengatakan bagaimana bisa Juubi mengajarkan Chakra ke Naruto. maka di versi ini saya buat ada seseorang yang dari dunia Shinobi yang mengajarkannya walau di bawah alam sadarnya.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di TYOD {Re-Make}.**

 **.**

 **Saya pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Log-Out**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Sebelum memulai Fanfic ini saya selaku Author ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yaitu tentang Fanfic saya yang satu lagi itu akan saya kerjakan setelah Fanfic Chapter ke 2 ini.**

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

The Yellow Of Destruction milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Dia seorang manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Seorang Reinkarnasi dari kedua orang terkuat. Seseorang yang diliputi kebencian karena orang tuanya dibunuh. dengan kekuatan besarnya akankah dia berhasil membunuh pembunuh kedua orang tuanya? {Bad Summary}.

Pair : Naruto x ?

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, Jutsu buatan sendiri {Maybe}, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' ABCD '] batin Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Dan satu lagi balasan Review akan saya jawab di bawah cerita ini.** **Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Remember 'Don't Like, Don't Read'! "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

Chapter sebelumnya :

" Ehmm... maaf Nona-san dari tadi aku belum tahu namamu. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu itu? " Tanya Minato yang dari tadi belum tahu siapa nama perempuan ini.

" Astaga aku lupa. Maaf perkenalkan nama saya adalah Shina Uzumaki " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : History DxD, Married, and the Rebirth of the Savior**

 **.**

 **Deg**

 **Minato Pov On**

T-Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa. Shina Uzumaki, kenapa dia mempunyai nama yang sama dengan Istriku di dunia Shinobi.

Terkejut. Tentu, saat ini pasti diwajahku sudah tercetak ekspresi tersebut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, wanita di depanku ini ternyata mempunyai nama yang sama dengan mendiang istriku.

Walau Istriku tidak mempunyai Marga Uzumaki dan rambutnya juga berwarna kuning. Tapi jika dilihat lebih detail lagi maka mereka bisa dibilang kembar jika Shina dimensi ini rambutnya berwarna kuning.

Tapi yang tidak bisa aku habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa mirip atau jangan jangan Shina Istriku hidup disini tapi dia terlempar ke dimensi Shinobi, tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin atau jangan jangan Shina bereinkarnasi kembali dan jiwanya hidup dalam wanita ini.

Huh jika benar berarti aku selamat karena aku tidak akan bertemu wanita lain lagi karena wanitaku sendiri lah yang menjemputku bahkan dia merawatku. Shina Uzumaki dialah jodohku.

 **Minato Pov Off**

Shina yang melihat Minato terdiam hanya melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Minato.

" Hey halo apa ada orang disana?. Minato-san kenapa kau melamun? " Tanya Shina kepada Minato. Minato yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya pun langsung tersadar dan dia pun melihat Shina yang melihat nya dengan pandangan khawatir.

" A-Ah ya ada apa Shina-san? " Tanya Minato kepada Shina. Shina yang mendengar minato bertanya pun hanya cemberut.

" Kau kenapa melamun Minato-san saat aku menyebut namaku? " Tanya Shina cemberut.

" A-Ah tidak apa kok aku hanya mengingat seseorang karena namanya itu mirip sekali dengan mu " Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum tipis walau disenyum tersebut terselip juga senyum getir.

Shina yang melihat senyum itu entah kenapa dia merasa melihat senyum itu terasa seperti dipaksakan.

" Siapa... Siapa orang tersebut? " Tanya Shina merasa tidak suka dengan orang tersebut. Karena orang tersebut membuat pria didepannya ini sedih.

" Dia bisa dibilang mirip sekali denganmu tapi yang membedakannya adalah warna rambut dan dia tidak mempunyai Marga. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, Cantik, Penyayang, Lembut walau kadang kadang dia bisa menjadi galak pada saat tertentu " Ucap Minato sambil terkekeh kecil mengingat kenangan nya bersama malaikatnya itu.

Shina yang mendengar nya hanya diam walau dia merasa hatinya sakit entah kenapa. _' Kenapa.. kenapa aku ini? Kenapa hatiku merasa sakit mendengar Minato membicarakan wanita itu? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Minato-san? "_ Ucap batin Shina sambil menunduk.

Minato yang melihat Shina menunduk pun bingung. " Hmm.. Shina-san kenapa kau menunduk? Apa aku menyakitimu kalau iya tolong maafkan aku " Ucap Minato. Shina yang mendengar nya pun mendongak.

" Tidak kau tidak salah apa apa aku hanya menunduk membayangkan wanita yang kau sebutkan tadi " Ucap nya berbohong. Minato yang melihatnya pun hanya memandang nya datar.

" Aku tau kau berbohong Shina-san itu sangat jelas terlihat " Ucap Minato dengan nada datar. Shina yang mendengar nya pun hanya diam saja.

" Katakan lah Shina-san apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan kau pendam sendiri " Ucap Minato lagi kepada Shina.

" Tidak aku tidak berbohong. Hm.. Minato kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya " Ucap Shina yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Minato.

Minato yang melihat nya hanya diam melihat Shina sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar yang dipakai nya saat ini.

Sedangkan Diluar kamar Minato terlihat saat ini Shina yang masih berdiam diri didepan pintu kamar Minato.

" Maaf Minato-kun aku berbohong padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar ceritamu itu tentang wanita itu. Sakit sakit sekali rasanya saat aku melihatmu tersenyum sambil membayangkan wanita itu. Maaf Minato-kun maaf " Ucap terisak Shina yang tanpa sadar menggunakan suffiks- kun pada Minato lalu beranjak pergi keluar untuk mencari persediaan makan mereka nanti.

 **Skip di Hutan**

Dihutan saat ini terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah gelap sedang membawa keranjang yang sudah hampir terisi penuh.

Tapi sepertinya dia harus menjatuhkan kembali barang bawaannya tersebut karena tiba tiba terlihat sebuah lesatan lesatan tombak cahaya melesat ke arahnya.

 **Duuaaarrr**

Bunyi ledakan dan terlihat asap tebal menghalangi pandangan. Setelah asap menipis kini terlihat tempat yang dipijaki Shina kini sudah rata dengan tanah.

Di kejauhan kini terlihat perempuan tadi yang sedang bersembunyi di salah satu pohon. Perempuan tadi yang melihat sebuah tombak cahaya pun membatin. _' Tombak cahaya? Tapi siapa apa Malaikat atau Malaikat Jatuh tapi aku rasa ini ulah Malaikat Jatuh '_ batin Shina sambil mengatur napasnya.

Bagaimana Shina bisa berpindah cepat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Jawabannya Sihir.

Ya, Shina Uzumaki adalah seorang penyihir dari Klan Uzumaki. Tapi dia pergi dari desa nya dan menetap dihutan ini.

Sementara si penyerang tadi pun langsung keluar dari tempatnya. " Dimana dia? Apa dia sudah mati terkena Tombak cahaya tadi? " Ucap nya kepada teman temannya yang juga keluar dari tempat orang pertama tadi.

Shina yang melihat musuhnya sepertinya lengah mencoba menyerang tapi sebelum bisa menyerang tiba tiba dibelakang Shina muncul seorang pria dengan sayap hitamnya. Shina yang melihatnya pun melebarkan matanya.

Sementara di sebuah rumah sederhana terlihat kini Minato yang sedang berada diluar rumah. Dia saat ini sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang pemberian teman anaknya untuk diberikan kepada reinkarnasi anaknya.

Tapi sepertinya latihannya harus berhenti saat dia mendengar sebuah ledakan di sebelah timur rumah Shina.

Minato yang merasa penasaran sekaligus khawatir karena Shina belum pulang pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat ledakan tersebut.

Kembali di tempat Shina, terlihat saat ini dia yang sedang digendong oleh Pria yang muncul di belakangnya tadi. Terlihat pandangan matanya yang agak sayu dan kosong.

Tapi sepertinya perjalanan kelompok ini harus terhenti saat tiba tiba didepan mereka muncul pria berambut kuning membawa pedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

" Lepaskan wanita itu! " Ucapnya penuh penekanan pada mereka. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya menatap remeh pria ini.

" Kalau kami tidak mau bagaimana? Lagipula tubuh wanita ini sangat hot sayang kalau dilepaskan begitu saja dan juga Memang nya kau bisa apa Manusia? " Ucap remeh yang paling depan dan sepertinya dia ketuanya.

Minato yang mendengar nya pun geram dan juga agak bingung karena orang tersebut berbicara kepadanya dengan sebutan Manusia seolah orang yang membawa Shina bukan Manusia. _' memang nya orang ini bukan manusia '_ Batin nya bingung.

" Kau berbicara seolah kau bukan Manusia. Jadi katakan makhluk apa kau ini? " Ucap Minato kepada mereka.

" Ohh... jadi kau ingin tahu baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu sebelum kematian menjemputmu Manusia! " Ucapnya yang setelahnya dibelakang punggung mereka muncul dua pasang sayap berwarna hitam.

Minato yang melihat nya pun terkejut walau dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya. _' Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka mempunyai sayap? Oh Kami dunia apa ini sebenarnya '_ Batin Minato.

" Perkenalkan namaku adalah Raziel, yang disampingku adalah Yaziel, lalu Sendai dan terakhir adalah Moziel dan kami semua adalah Malaikat Jatuh " Ucapnya yang setelahnya mereka pun langsung berkumpul dan bergaya dengan gaya yang konyol.

Minato yang melihatnya pun hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah absurd orang yang mengaku Malaikat Jatuh ini. _' Apa apaan orang ini? Dan juga apa katanya Malaikat Jatuh apa mereka ini kesandung batu sampai mereka jatuh '_ Batin Minato.

" Sudah cukup main mainnya saat nya kau mati Manusia! " Teriak ketuanya yang lalu mereka pun langsung menciptakan Light Spear dan melemparkan nya ke Manusia tersebut.

Minato yang melihat nya pun langsung mengeluarkan kunai khusus nya dan melemparkan kunainya ke arah mereka.

Malaikat Jatuh yang melihatnya hanya memandang remeh serangan Minato. " Hey Manusia mainan seperti itu tidak akan melukai kami " Ucap sang ketua Malaikat Jatuh remeh.

Minato yang mendengar nya pun hanya menyeringai tipis. Dan dia pun langsung membuat heandseal dengan cepat.

" **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "** Bisik Minato yang setelahnya Kunai yang satu tadi langsung berganda menjadi banyak.

Mereka yang melihat nya hanya melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan kekuatan aneh milik Minato.

 **Trankk... Trankk.. Traankk**

Hanya bunyi adu senjata lah yang menghiasi pertarungan tersebut. Para Malaikat Jatuh yang melihat nya pun geram karena serangan mereka bisa dihentikan dengan senjata yang mereka anggap mainan tadi.

" Sialan kau Manusia! Teman teman lempar Light Spear kalian lebih banyak lagi " Teriaknya kepada teman teman nya. Mereka yang mendengar nya pun hanya mengangguk lalu menciptakan kembali Light Spear tapi lebih banyak. " Serang!.. " Teriak sang ketua.

 **Whuussss**

Bunyi sebuah lemparan sebuah tombak cahaya tadi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mata telanjang.

Tapi berbeda dengan Minato yang melihat serangan tersebut dengan senyuman karena kecepatan tombak itu masih kalah dengan kecepatan nya.

" **Hiraishin "** Ucap nya lalu dia pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Pasukan Malaikat jatuh yang melihatnya hanya melebarkan mata nya terkejut dan mereka pun langsung bersikap siaga takut jika musuhnya muncul di sekitar mereka.

 **Jraaashhh... Brukk..**

Bunyi tebasan yang setelahnya tubuh tanpa kepala seseorang yang bernama sendai tersebut sudah tumbang. Mereka yang melihatnya pun marah dan melemparkan Light Spear nya dengan membabi buta.

 **Jraaasshhh... Arrrkkhh**

Teriak seseorang yang bernama Moziel karena punggungnya ditebas dengan bentuk silang. Para Malaikat Jatuh yang melihat teman mereka kesakitan pun hanya berteriak khawatir tapi tiba tiba Minato muncul dibelakang Moziel.

Raziel yang melihat Minato akan membunuh Moziel pun langsung menciptakan Light Spear nya dan melemparkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Minato yang melihatnya pun menggunakan tubuh Moziel sebagai tameng.

 **Jraasshh.. bruk**

Dan terlihatlah tubuh tanpa kepala Moziel yang setelahnya pun langsung melebur. Raziel yang melihatnya pun menggertakan giginya marah. Yaziel yang melihat dua temannya mati pun agak gemetaran. Raziel yang melihatnya pun mencoba menenangkannya.

" Tenanglah kita tidak akan mati Manusia itu yang akan mati jadi tenang saja oke " Ucapnya menenangkan sedangkan Yaziel hanya mengangguk.

 **Jraaasshh.. Crooot...**

Dan kini satu lagi musuh mati dengan mengenaskan yaitu kepala nya tertusuk kunai dari belakang sampai tembus kedepan dan memuncratkan darahnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia mati didepan temannya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang akan membuat orang akan pingsan.

Raziel yang melihat Yaziel mati didepannya pun hanya melebarkan matanya dan akan muntah tapi dia harus dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Minato didepannya dengan membawa bola biru ditangannya. Raziel yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa pasrah.

" **Rasengan "** Teriak Minato yang langsung mengarahkan serangan nya ke perut lawan.

 **Zruuut.. Brakk..**

Terdengar bunyi suara antara punggung dan batang pohon yang langsung membuat pohon tadi langsung roboh. Minato yang melihatnya pun langsung mendatanginya.

" Ohokk.. s-sial-an kau " Ucap kesakitan nya. Minato yang mendengar nya pun langsung membuat kembali Rasengan ditangannya. Raziel yang melihat nya pun hanya diam melihatnya.

" Ce-cepat bu-nuh aku " Ucapnya dengan nada kesakitan. Minato yang mendengar nya pun langsung mengarahkan Rasengan nya ke kepala nya.

 **Jraassshh**

Dan kini terlihat sebuah tubuh dengan kepala nya yang sudah hilang. Minato yang melihat musuhnya sudah pada mati walau dengan keadaan mengenaskan pun hanya menghela napas lega.

Minato pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain mencari Shina dan kini terlihat sebuah tubuh yang tertidur dengan keadaan terikat. Minato yang melihat nya pun langsung berlari ketempat tubuh Shina.

" Shina-chan apa kau baik baik saja? " Ucap Minato khawatir sampai tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah memberi panggilan dengan Suffiks Chan pada Shina. Shina yang mendengar nya pun membuka mata nya walau pandangan matanya agak sayu.

" M-Mina-kun a-apakah itu kau? " Tanya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan. Shina yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum. Minato yang melihat tali masih terikat ditubuh Shina pun langsung melepaskan ikatannya.

" Ayo Shina-chan bangunlah kita pulang sekarang " Ucapnya mencoba membantu Shina bangun tapi baru ingin bangun Shina pun mengerang kesakitan merasakan sakit dikakinya. Minato yang melihatnya pun langsung menggendong Shina dengan Bridal Style.

Shina yang melihat posisinya dengan Minato saat ini pun wajahnya langsung memerah. Minato yang melihat nya hanya diam dan mereka pun langsung pergi dengan berlari diantara cabang pohon.

Shina yang melihat Minato hanya diam mencoba berbicara. " Hm M-Minato-kun bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? " Tanya gugup Shina, Minato yang mendengar nya pun menjawab.

" Hm pada saat aku sedang latihan di halaman rumah mu aku melihat sebuah ledakan di sebelah timur, karena merasa khawatir aku pun mengecek kesana karena pada saat ledakan itu kau juga tidak ada dirumah. Pada saat aku sampai aku melihat keadaan tempat itu yang sangat kacau. Dan juga saat aku sedang memeriksa tempat itu aku melihat helaian helaian rambut berwarna merah ini di bekas pertarungan tadi dan juga aku melihat sebuah jejak kaki jadinya aku mengikuti jejak kaki itu dan aku pun bertemu dengan mu dan membunuh para gagak tadi yang mengaku Malaikat Jatuh " Ucapnya mengakhiri penjelasan nya.

Shina yang mendengar nya pun memerah wajahnya mendengar kalau Minato sangat khawatir padanya.

" Apa aku sangat berharga bagimu? " Tanya Shina kepada Minato. Minato yang mendengar nya pun berhenti tepat dipucuk pohon itu tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan.

 **Whuusss**

Bunyi semilir angin yang menerbangkan daun daun pohon itu bahkan juga menerbangkan rabut kedua insan ini.

" Apa kau sangat berharga bagiku? Ya kau sangat berharga bagiku. Dan mungkin ini terlalu cepat karena kita baru saja bertemu bahkan kita baru bertemu satu hari tapi aku akan jujur pada mu " Ucapnya sebelum dia menghembuskan napasnya dan berbicara kembali.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku atau bila perlu kita langsung saja menikah " Ucapnya dengan wajah agak memerah. Shina yang mendengar nya pun wajah nya langsung memerah padam mendengar pernyataan cinta Minato.

" I-Itu hm s-sebenarnya aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga mau menjadi kekasihmu " Ucapnya dengan wajah yang dibenamkan kedada Minato.

Minato yang mendengar nya pun tersenyum tapi dia kembali dengan wajah serius nya. " Apa benar kau sangat mencintaiku Shina-chan? Apa alasan mu mencintaiku? " Tanya Minato. Shina yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut pun langsung menjawab.

" Aku mencintai Minato-kun karena Minato-kun adalah orang baik, sopan, lalu Minato-kun mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan yang bisa memimpin rumah tangga jika nanti kita menikah dan juga aku semakin mencintaimu saat kau menolong ku ini " Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah malu. Minato yang mendengar nya pun bertanya lagi.

" Hm bukan karena ketampanan, kekuatan, atau kekayaan? " Tanyanya kembali. Shina pun kembali menjawab.

" Tidak ketampanan mu itu hanya bonus saja lalu kekuatan tidak, justru aku berharap jika dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kekuatan dan satu lagi kekayaan itu tidak penting karna yang penting bagiku adalah Minato-kun yang selalu berada di sisiku " Ucapnya dengan mantap. Minato yang mendengar nya pun hanya tersenyum.

" Dasar kau ini, kau itu masih lah na'if ya " Ucapnya sedikit terkekeh kepada Shina. Shina yang mendengar nya pun hanya menepuk pelan dada Minato nya ini.

" Baiklah lebih baik kita langsung kembali kerumah dan kau harus menjelaskan tentang dunia ini kepada ku termasuk makhluk tadi atau tidak semua makhluk yang ada didunia ini dan mungkin kekuatan kekuatan yang ada didunia ini karena aku yakin kau mempunyai kaitan dengan makhluk tadi " Ucapnya kepada Shina yang kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

" Huh baiklah aku sudah tidak sabar " Ucap Shina dengan nada malas lalu dia pun kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada Minato mencoba tertidur. Dan perjalanan itu pun kembali harus diisi dengan keheningan.

 **Skip di Rumah**

Saat ini disebuah rumah terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang duduk berhadapan. Terlihat sepertinya mereka berdua akan terlibat pembicaraan yang serius. Minato yang melihat Shina diam saja pun berbicara.

" Hm Shina-chan bisakah kau menjelaskannya sekarang " Ucap Minato kepada Shina. Shina yang mendengar nya pun hanya diam menatap malas Minato.

" Apakah harus? Jujur saja aku saat ini sedang malas bercerita Minato-kun jadi bisakah kita menunda nya sampai besok? " Tanya nya penuh harap agar ceritanya besok saja. Minato yang mendengar nya pun menatap nya tajam yang langsung membuat nya gugup.

" Oh begitu ya, hm baiklah tapi jangan salahkan aku saat besok pagi kau bangun kau tidak akan menemukanku " Ucapnya yang langsung beranjak pergi mencoba meninggalkan ruangan itu, Shina yang mendengar nya pun terkejut.

" Tunggu Minato-kun hm sepertinya aku sudah kembali bugar jadi ayo kita bercerita " Ucapnya bersemangat kembali. Minato yang mendengar nya pun hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

" Hm baiklah jadi dari mana aku memulai nya ya. Ah baiklah cerita ini dimulai saat Kami-sama selesai menciptakan seorang Manusia yang bernama Adam. Kami-sama pun langsung menyuruh para Malaikat nya untuk menunduk pada Adam, mereka semua pun menunduk tapi ada satu yang tidak menuruti perintahnya dia adalah Lucifer seorang Malaikat yang disayang Kami-sama dan juga seorang Raja Iblis di Underworld. " Ucap Shina berhenti sebentar mencoba membuat Minato mencerna penjelasannya.

" Lucifer tidak menunduk karena dia merasa dia lebih mulia dari pada Manusia bernama Adam ini. Kami-sama yang melihatnya pun langsung membuang nya ke Underworld dan merubahnya menjadi Iblis dan memerintahkan nya untuk menjaga Underworld. Lucifer yang mendengar perintahnya pun melaksanakan nya walau dia harus jatuh.

Beberapa tahun kemudian populasi Iblis pun meningkat dan mereka pun membuat pemerintahan di Underworld dan menjadikan Lucifer menjadi Raja Iblis. Tapi pada tahun yang sama para Malaikat yang ada disurga juga agak menurun populasinya karena para Malaikat tersebut juga jatuh dan menjadikan mereka Malaikat Jatuh.

Dan juga didunia ini banyak sekali makhluk selain Manusia yaitu Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Youkai, Vampire, Penyihir, Dewa, Naga yang sudah hampir punah, WereWolf, dan banyak lagi dan tentang kekuatan aku tidak tahu secara spesifik tapi aku tahu kalau Kami-sama menciptakan berkah yaitu Sacred Gear kepada Manusia. Hanya itu yang bisa aku jelaskan " Jelas Shina sambil mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Minato yang mendengar semua penjelasan Shina pun hanya terkejut karena dunia ini menurut nya sangat menarik walau dia hampir tidak mempercayainya.

" Hm baiklah aku mengerti, hm dan bukannya kau ini seorang penyihir juga. Jadi apakah Klan Uzumaki itu adalah Klan Penyihir? " Tanya Minato kepada Shina. Shina yang mendengar nya hanya diam menunduk.

" Hm ano Shina-chan apa kau tidak apa apa? Kenapa kau diam saja " Tanya Minato.

" Tidak.. tidak apa apa aku tidak apa apa tenang saja okee " Ucapnya tersenyum dengan getir.

" Jangan. Pernah. Berbohong. Padaku " Ucap Minato dengan penuh penekanan. Shina yang mendengar nya hanya tersentak.

" I-itu sebenarnya ya Klan Uzumaki adalah Klan penyihir dan kekuatan Klan Uzumaki adalah Rantai Sihir, mereka juga bisa Sihir Elemen, dan yang lebih hebatnya mereka juga akan mendapatkan kekuatan Khusus yang berbeda beda. Contohnya aku ini aku mempunyai kemampuan Khusus untuk membuat lubang dimensi dan berpindah dengan cepat, lubang ini lebih cepat dari lingkaran sihir " Jelasnya kepada Minato masih dengan senyum getirnya.

" Lalu kenapa kau bersedih? Apa kekuatan mu ini mengganggu mu? " Tanya Minato kepada Shina.

" Ya dulu aku pernah diabaikan oleh keluarga ku karena kakak ku saat itu lebih cepat mengaktifkan kekuatan khusus nya dari padaku maka mereka melatih kakak ku dan mereka menganggap aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus dan dianggap aib karena semua Klan Uzumaki mempunyai kemampuan khusus " Ucapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

" Karena tidak tahan aku pun pergi dari desa Klan Uzumaki dan menetap disini sampai aku mengaktifkan kekuatan khusus ini " Ucapnya dengan terisak. Minato yang tidak tahan melihat Shina menangis pun memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya.

" Tenanglah aku ada disini, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan juga aku akan selalu melindungimu dari apa pun " Ucapnya kepada Shina. Shina yang mendengar nya pun hanya tersenyum bahagia.

" Lagipula kekuatan lubang dimensi mu itu sepertinya hebat dan jika orang tuamu tahu mereka pasti menyesal " Ucapnya yang membuat Shina bertambah tersenyum. Minato yang melihat Shina tersenyum kembali pun juga ikut tersenyum.

" Jadi jangan pernah bersedih lagi karna jika kau menangis cantikmu hilang " Ucapnya agak bercanda. Shina yang mendengar nya hanya memukul pelan dada Minato.

" Baka.. dan juga terima kasih untuk semuanya " Ucapnya.

" Kenapa malah kau yang berterima kasih harusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu selama ini kau lah yang merawatku, memperbolehkan aku tinggal disini, dan juga menjadi kekasihku " Ucapnya kepada Shina.

" Dan juga aku ingin jujur padamu dan aku mohon jangan marah padaku " Ucap Minato sedangkan dengan Shina dia hanya mengangguk.

" Sebenarnya aku ini berasal dari dimensi lain. Dunia ku yang dulu sudah hancur dihantam oleh Bulan karena ulah musuh besar anakku " Ucapnya kepada Shina yang saat ini sangat terkejut.

" Apa maksud mu? Anak mu jadi kau sudah punya anak! " Teriak Shina kepada Minato. Minato yang mendengar teriakan tersebut pun menyuruh Shina berhenti berteriak.

" Shina bisakah kau tidak teriak teriak " Ucap Minato kepada Shina. Shina yang mendengar nya hanya menatap tajam dirinya.

" Apa katamu! Kau beraninya kau selingkuh padaku " Ucapnya garang.

" Shina dengarkan! Tolong biarkan aku jelaskan secara menyeluruh padamu oke " Ucapnya yang agak berteriak di awal. Shina yang mendengar nya pun hanya diam sambil menatap tajam Minato. Serasa sudah tenang Minato pun langsung menjelaskan.

" baiklah seperti yang sudah kau dengar dunia ku sudah hancur karena ulah musuh besar kami tapi mereka sudah pergi dan berada disini. Dan aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, namaku adalah Namikaze Minato seorang pemimpin keempat didesa dimensi ku dan juga pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke 3 dan juga ayah dari Namikaze Naruto dan suami Namikaze Shina.

Aku mati pada saat kelahiran anakku karena monster yang ada didalam tubuh Shina keluar dan menyerang desa. Aku pun menyegel nya kembali monster tersebut di dalam tubuh anakku dan yah aku mati dengan istriku sampai aku dibangkitkan kembali pada saat perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 dan akhirnya aku dikirim oleh pemimpin ke 2 di desa ku dan pendiri Shinobi dan aku pun sampai disini " Jelas nya. Shina yang mendengar cerita Minato pun hanya terkejut.

" Jadi kau sudah mati tapi dibangkitkan lagi dan dikirim kesini oleh pemimpin mu. Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu itu? Dan monster apa itu? Dan juga nama istrimu sama dengan namaku " Ucap dan Tanya Shina kepada Minato. Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya Sweatdrop.

" Bisakah kau menanyakan satu satu Shina-chan " Ucapnya agak jengkel sedangkan dengan Shina dia hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

" Sudah jawab saja " Ucapnya yang membuat Minato menghela napas.

" Baiklah.. hm ya aku dibangkitkan kembali dan dikirim kesini lalu anak ku sudah mati dipertempuran tersebut dan ya nama istriku memang sama dengan namamu. Awalnya aku juga terkejut tapi mungkin Shina-chan didimensi ku bereinkarnasi didalam tubuhmu dan Monster apa yang ada didalam tubuh anakku dia adalah Kyuubi no Yokou didimensi ku dan jangan samakan Kyuubi yang ada disini dengan Kyuubi dimensiku " Ucapnya yang setelahnya hanya keheningan yang terjadi.

Minato yang merasa jengah dengan keheningan ini pun berinisiatif berbicara. " Hm.. apakah kau tidak marah Shina-chan setelah mendengar cerita ku ini? " Tanya Minato kepada Shina. Shina yang mendengar nya awalnya diam tapi setelah beberapa saat dia pun berbicara.

" Untuk apa aku marah padamu Minato-kun. Yah memang awalnya aku ini sangat marah padamu karena mempunyai istri dan tidak mengatakan nya padaku tap setelah mendengar ceritamu barusan aku mengerti. Jadi aku tidak marah padamu " Ucapnya membuat Minato bahagia.

" Tapi jangan bahagia dulu aku akan menghukum mu karena sudah membohongiku jadi bersiaplah. " Ucapnya yang setelahnya terdengar lah pemukulan yang terjadi dirumah tersebut.

Benar benar hari yang indah bagi Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip 2 Tahun**

Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian penculikan Shina Uzumaki dan yang membawa kedua insan ini bersatu. Terlihat saat ini mereka sedang berada di halaman rumah mereka melihat kebun bunga yang dirawat Shina Uzumaki. Terlihat perut Shina Uzumaki yang saat ini agak mengembung karena saat ini dia tengah hamil.

Yah tahun lalu mereka sudah melangsungkan pernikahan di gereja terdekat di salah satu desa tersebut. Dan saat ini Shina sedang mengandung anak Minato yang tinggal seminggu lagi akan lahir.

" Sebentar lagi kau akan lahir dan akan membuat kami menjadi orang tuamu semoga saja kau lahir dengan selamat " Harap Minato sambil mengelus perut Shina. Shina yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum tapi tiba tiba Shina merasakan sakit diperutnya.

" Akhh.. M-Minato-kun sa-sakit sepertinya bayi akhh.. nya ingin keluar AKKHH!.. " Teriak kesakitan Shina. Minato yang melihatnya pun langsung menggendong Shina dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang mereka. Minato yang melihat Shina tambah kesakitan pun langsung pergi mencari dokter dan membawanya ke rumah.

" Shina-chan kau tunggu disini sebentar ya aku akan mencarikan dokter untuk mu jadi tunggulah sebentar " Ucapnya yang setelahnya dia pun menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat sebuah kilatan kuning yang muncul di dalam kamar tersebut. Terlihat Minato yang saat ini sedang membawa dokter yang mereka kenal. Dokter yang memeriksa kandungan Shina dan dokter itu juga tahu kalau mereka punya kekuatan. Dia adalah dokter Matsuri teman dekat mereka.

Matsuri yang melihat temannya kesakitan pun langsung memulai proses melahirkan. Terlihat saat ini Shina yang tubuhnya sudah berkeringat karena proses melahirkan ini. Sudah beberapa jam proses melahirkan ini dimulai dan bayinya juga belum keluar keluar tapi tiba tiba terdengar bunyi suara tangisan bayi.

Minato yang melihat anaknya sudah lahir pun hanya diam tapip berbeda dengan wajahnya yang sudah menampilkan ekspresi bahagia. Shina yang melihat anaknya sudah lahir pun mencoba menggendongnya yang langsung diberikan oleh Matsuri setelah bayinya dibersihkan.

" Shina-chan terima kasih kau sudah melahirkan anak kita aku mencintai kalian berdua " Ucapnya dengan bahagia. Shina yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu bertanya pada Minato.

" Jadi Minato-kun apakah kau sudah menentukan nama untuk anak kita? " Tanya Shina kepada Minato. Minato yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Ya aku sudah menentukan nama untuk anak kita " Ucap Minato sedangkan dengan Shina dia hanya diam penasaran dengan Minato.

" Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto " Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum yang membuat Shina juga ikut tersenyum.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya . Jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Tapi itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Dan juga tentang cerita sejarah DxD itu adalah pemikiran saya sendiri jadi maaf jika salah, lalu untuk Klan Uzumaki disini saya buat menjadi Klan Penyihir dan di dunia Shinobi tidak ada Uzumaki.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di TYOD {Re-Make}.**

 **.**

 **Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

The Yellow Of Destruction milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Dia seorang manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Seorang yang memegang kekuatan dari kedua orang terkuat. Seseorang yang diliputi kebencian karena orang tuanya dibunuh. dengan kekuatan besarnya akankah dia berhasil membunuh pembunuh kedua orang tuanya? {Bad Summary}.

Pair : Naruto x ?

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, Jutsu buatan sendiri {Maybe}, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' ABCD '] batin Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Dan satu lagi balasan Review akan saya jawab di bawah cerita ini.** **Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Remember 'Don't Like, Don't Read'! "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

Chapter sebelumnya :

" Shina-chan terima kasih kau sudah melahirkan anak kita aku mencintai kalian berdua " Ucapnya dengan bahagia. Shina yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu bertanya pada Minato.

" Jadi Minato-kun apakah kau sudah menentukan nama untuk anak kita? " Tanya Shina kepada Minato. Minato yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Ya aku sudah menentukan nama untuk anak kita " Ucap Minato sedangkan dengan Shina dia hanya diam penasaran dengan Minato.

" Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto " Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum yang membuat Shina juga ikut tersenyum.

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Emergence of Old Enemies, Death, Meet With Predecessors**

 **.**

 **10 Tahun Kemudian...**

Sudah sepuluh tahun Naruto lahir dan ditahun yang sama juga Minato dan Shina berbahagia dengan kelahiran putra mereka. Shina yang sangat berbahagia dengan putra pertama mereka dan Minato yang juga merasakan perasaan yang sama tapi yang lebih penting yang membuat nya sangat sangat berbahagia anaknya Naruto Namikaze dari dimensi Shinobi sudah kembali lahir.

Terlihat disebuah hutan terdapat rumah sederhana. Terlihat dihalaman rumah tersebut tampak sebuah keluarga kecil sedang bersantai santai. Di balkon rumah tersebut nampak pria dan wanita dewasa sedang duduk melihat anak mereka yang saat ini sedang bermain.

Terlihat penampilan seorang pria ini yang saat ini hanya menggunakan baju putih dengan celana putih dengan wajah tampan bermata Biru Shappire dengan rambut Pirang Jabrik yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan dengan penampilan wanita ini juga menggunakan baju daster putih tapi dengan tambahan celemek hijau. Berwajah cantik berambut merah gelap dan bermata Violet.

Yap benar sekali mereka berdua adalah Minato Namikaze dan Shina Namikaze. Sedangkan dengan penampilan anak mereka saat ini terlihat anak mereka mempunyai rambut berwarna Pirang dan mempunyai mata Violet ibunya.

Dia saat ini memakai baju berwarna Putih polos dan memakai jaket berwarna Merah yang dibiarkan terbuka dengan menggunakan celana Hitam.

Nama anak ini adalah Naruto Namikaze yang sudah Berumur 10 tahun. Anak yang sangat Hyperaktif, Pantang Menyerah, dan Keras Kepala.

Nampak di kedua mata dua orang dewasa tersebut anak mereka yang sedang berlari- larian mengejar sekumpulan kupu kupu. Mereka berdua hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak mereka yang imut ini.

Tapi tiba tiba hawa berat menerpa rumah yang sederhana ini. Terlihat istri dan anak nya sedang bersusah payah untuk mengambil napas apalagi anak mereka yang saat ini sudah hampir pingsan. Hanya Minato yang masih berdiri walau dia harus bersusah payah.

Minato walau saat ini sedang dilanda hawa yang sangat kuat tapi dia masih sempat untuk berpikir. _' I-Ini hawa ini ... Madara Uchiha dan kelompoknya. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui aku ada disini? Sial kenapa di saat saat yang seperti ini '_ Batin Minato agak menggerutu.

Lalu tiba tiba dari arah barat muncul beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan angkuh. Mereka adalah Madara Uchiha dan geng. Minato yang melihatnya pun langsung bersiaga dengan pedang Kusanagi di tangan kanannya.

Shina yang melihat Minato menodongkan senjata nya pun bingung dan ingin bertanya tapi sebelum dia menggendong anaknya yang saat ini sedang melemah.

" Minato-kun kenapa kau menodongkan pedang mu pada mereka? Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Apa kau mengenalnya? " Tanya beruntun Shina kepada Minato. Minato yang mendengarnya pun langsung menjawab.

" Shina-chan apa kau ingat cerita ku pada saat kau ku selamatkan dari para Malaikat Jatuh itu. Tentang para musuh ku dari dunia ku itu mereka lah musuh kami di dunia ku itu, Madara Uchiha, Toneri Outsutsuki, Momoshiki Outsutsuki, dan Kinshiki Outsutsuki " Ucap Minato yang membuat mata Shina melebar karena terkejut.

" U-Untuk apa mereka kesini Minato-kun? " Tanya Shina masih terkejut. Hanya diam yang Minato lakukan.

" Mereka kesini karena menginginkan Juubi monster berekor sepuluh yang berada didunia ku. Monster yang memiliki kekuatan Dewa, dan sekarang monster itu berada ditangan ku dan mereka sekarang mengincar diriku " Ucap Minato. Shina kembali harus melebarkan matanya mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Madara yang mendengar nya hanya menyeringai.

" Ohh.. kau masih pintar seperti dulu ya Yondaime. Karena kau sudah mengetahui nya lebih baik kau berikan Juubi kepadaku atau kau akan mati kali ini Yondaime " Ucapnya yang masih mempertahankan seringaian nya.

" Tidak akan pernah ... tidak akan pernah ku biarkan kau mengambil Juubi ini dan melakukan kejahatan dengan kekuatan tersebut " Ucap nya dengan tegas. Toneri yang mendengar nya hanya mendecih.

" Cih kami sudah memberimu kesempatan tapi kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Jadi matilah kau! " Teriak nya yang langsung melesat menuju tempat Minato. Minato yang melihat nya pun langsung berwaspada.

 **Trankk.. trankk**

Terdengar bunyi benturan antara pedang Kusanagi dengan tongkat hitam Toneri. Hanya kilatan lah yang terlihat antara adu pedang Minato dan Toneri. Madara yang melihatnya pun langsung membuat Heandseal.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu "** Bisik Madara yang setelahnya muncul Naga Api raksasa melesat kearah Minato dan Toneri. Minato yang melihat nya tentu terkejut dan dia pun menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan muncul tidak jauh dari tempat nya bertarung dengan Toneri.

Dari depan nya dia melihat Toneri yang sepertinya juga berhasil menghindar mencak mencak tidak jelas.

" TEME kenapa kau melakukan itu, Kau mau membunuh ku ya. Sialan kau lihat saja nanti akan kubalas kau " Teriak tidak jelas Toneri. Madara yang melihatnya hanya cuek saja sedangkan dengan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki hanya menghela napas.

" Hah.. Kinshiki maju, habisi dia " Ucap Momoshiki memberi perintah. Kinshiki yang mendengar nya hanya mengangguk patuh lalu dia pun melesat dengan cepat.

 **Swuussshhh...**

Terlihat Kinshiki yang muncul didepan Minato dengan membawa kapak merah ditangan nya. Minato yang melihat nya pun terkejut dan tidak bisa menghindar.

 **Zraaasshhh...**

Bunyi suara tebasan dari kapak Kinshiki yang membelah Minato menjadi dua bagian. Shina yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya. Sedangkan dengan mereka yang melihat nya hanya bersikap santai karena yakin Minato belum lah mati.

 **Poofftthh...**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan kecil disertai asap mengelilingi tempat Minato terbelah. Setelah asap menipis terlihat tubuh terbelah tadi berganti menjadi batang pohon yang terbelah. Shina yang melihatnya hanya bernapas lega.

" Heh keluarlah Yondaime aku tau kau belum mati " Ucap santai Kinshiki dengan kapak di tangan kanan nya.

 **Swuushh..**

Dari hembusan angin tadi muncul Minato dengan kilat kuning nya sudah berada di samping Shina. Shina yang melihat nya pun bahagia karena melihat Minato benar benar masih hidup. Sedangkan dengan musuhnya mereka hanya diam menatap mereka dengan datar.

" Shina-chan bawa Naruto pergi dari sini. Aku akan menahan mereka disini " Ucap Minato dengan serius.

"T-tidak aku t-tidak a-kan mening-galkan-mu aku akan i-ikut bersamamu" Ucap Shina agak tergagap. Minato yang mendengar nya pun kembali berbicara.

" Apa maksudmu? Disini sangatlah berbahaya. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan bawa Naruto bersamamu " Ucap Minato berusaha membuat Shina pergi dari sini.

" Tidak akan ... sudah kubilang aku akan ikut bersama mu. Tolong Minato-kun aku hanya ingin bersama mu, kita akan melawan mereka bersama sama " Ucap nya dengan mantap. Minato yang melihat kesungguhan Shina pun hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

" Hah baiklah kita lawan mereka bersama sama. Mohon bantuannya Shina-chan " Ucap Minato sedangkan Shina hanya mengangguk lalu masuk sikap waspada.

" T-Tunggu tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun? Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka dengan Naruto-kun disini " Ucap Shina agak khawatir. Minato yang mendengar nya pun membuat Heandseal.

" **Fuin : Kiiroi Kekkai no Jutsu "** Ucap Minato dan setelahnya kubah kuning muncul mengurung Naruto. Shina yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum.

" Kapan kau menciptakan Jutsu ini Minato-kun? " Tanya Shina kepada Minato. Ya Shina mengetahui kekuatan Minato dan bahkan dia juga tau semua jurus jurus Minato.

" Ohh.. dua tahun yang lalu aku menciptakan Jurus ini " Ucap Minato yang menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Dari kejauhan Madara dan geng kini hanya menatap mereka dengan kesal apalagi kini Madara sudah mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingannya.

" Hey kalian beraninya kalian mengacuhkan kami, awas saja, kalian berdua akan mati karena mengacuhkan kami ditambah anak kecil itu juga akan mati karena anak itu mirip seperti Naruto di dunia Shinobi! " Teriak Toneri dengan perempatan didahinya.

" Huh baiklah. Hm Shina-chan kau sudah siap? " Tanya Minato dengan pedang nya didepan dadanya. Shina hanya mengangguk dengan dikedua tangan nya muncul aura- aura hitam.

Melihat anggukan Shina Minato pun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat nya Madara berdiri. Tapi sebelum sampai didepan Madara muncul Kinshiki dengan kapak merah nya.

 **Trannkk...**

Adu senjata pun tak terelakkan. Terlihat tidak ada yang ingin mengalah di sesi adu pedang ini. Tapi tiba tiba dari samping Minato muncul Toneri dengan tongkat hitam nya yang siap di ayunkan ke kepalanya.

Karena tidak ingin terkena serangan tersebut Minato pun langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin nya.

Ditempat Shina terlihat dia saat ini hanya berdiam diri melihat musuhnya yang juga masih berdiri dalam diam. Madara yang bosan hanya berdiam diri pun langsung melancarkan serangannya.

" **Katon : Goukakkyuu no Jutsu "** Ucap Madara dan dari mulut Madara pun muncul Bola api raksasa yang mengarah ke Shina. Shina yang melihatnya pun langsung melancarkan jurusnya.

" **Black Hole Sucking "** Ucap Shina yang setelahnya didepan nya muncul bola hitam yang menghisap serangan milik Madara. Madara yang melihatnya hanya mendecih melihat serangannya berhasil ditahan. Shina yang melihat jurusnya berhasil pun langsung melancarkan jurusnya yang lain.

" **Attack Fire Ball! "** Teriak Shina lalu didepan Shina pun muncul lingkaran sihir yang memuntahkan sihir api yang melihat nya hanya menyeringai.

" **Amaterasu "** Ucap Madara lalu mata kanan Madara pun mengeluarkan darah dan setelahnya muncul api hitam dan membuat kedua api itu beradu. Tetapi sepertinya Shina harus kembali menerima serangan karena api nya kalah dengan api Madara.

" **Black Hole Sucking "** Ucapnya yang lagi lagi menghisap serangan Madara. Shina yang melihatnya pun mengembalikan kedua serangan Madara tadi.

" **Attack Black Hole "** Ucap Shina menyebutkan nama jurusnya.

 **Zruutt..**

Dari atas Madara dan Momoshiki muncul lubang hitam yang memuntahkan kedua serangan Madara tadi.

Madara yang melihatnya pun terkejut tapi kembali ekspresi itu digantikan dengan seringaian yang memuakkan begitupula dengan Momoshiki yang sama ekspresi dengan Madara.

 **Buummm...**

Bunyi ledakan atas serangan tadi. Shina yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum walau dia saat ini sudah kelelahan.

Setelah asap menipis Shina terkejut karena musuhnya masih hidup dan yang membuatnya tercengang adalah musuhnya yang berambut hitam sekarang berada di atas makhluk astral berwarna biru dan yang satu lagi sedang menghisap serangan tadi.

Ditempat Minato saat ini dia sedang kewalahan melawan mereka berdua. terlihat banyak sekali luka yang berada ditubuh Minato, sedangkan musuhnya juga banyak luka ditubuhnya.

 **Trannkk..**

Bunyi benturan pedang tersebut mengalun dihutan tersebut tapi mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan nya ketika hutan disebelah timur rata dengan tanah karena ulah makhluk astral berwarna biru.

Minato yang mengetahui makhluk apa itu pun terkejut dan dia pun segera menghilang dengan Hiraishin nya menuju tempat makhluk astral tersebut.

Ditempat Shina terlihat ditubuhnya terdapat luka luka yang parah. Dia saat ini sedang bertarung dengan makhluk astral tersebut dan pria berambut putih.

Dia terlihat kesal karena serangannya berhasil ditahan apalagi pria berambut putih tadi kerjaan nya hanya menghisap serangannya tiba tiba disampingnya muncul suaminya dengan keadaan yang sama sepertinya.

" Minato-kun kenapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana dengan musuhmu? Apa mereka sudah kalah? " Tanya beruntun Shina kepada Minato.

" Hm aku meninggalkan mereka karena aku sangat khawatir padamu " Ucap nya dengan nada khawatir. Shina yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum senang karena suami nya ternyata sangat lah khawatir pada nya.

" Hm Minato-kun terima kasih karena kau mengkhawatirkan ku tapi tenang saja aku akan mengalahkan mereka " Ucap penuh percaya diri Shina. Minato yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum miris.

" Hm Shina-chan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan nya saat dia sudah memasuki mode itu. Apa kau tau makhluk itu bisa menghancurkan sebuah gunung dengan pedangnya jika dia mau " Ucap Minato yang membuat Shina terkejut.

" A-Apa itu benar? " Tanya tergagap Shina. Minato hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban. Shina yang melihatnya pun hanya diam saja.

" Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana Minato-kun? " Tanya khawatir Shina. Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya diam termenung. _' Apa ini saat nya aku memasukkan bola hitam ini ke dalam tubuh Naruto-kun? Sepertinya ini memang waktunya '_ batin Minato lalu dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah bola kristal hitam dari gulungan penyimpanan nya dan masuk kedalam kekkai kuning tersebut bersama dengan Shina.

" Minato-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Tanya Shina. Minato hanya diam sambil berjalan ke depan ketempat anaknya berbaring. Setelah sampai Minato pun segera membuat Heandseal untuk menyegel benda ini kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Minato-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jawab aku Minato-kun! " Teriak Shina. Minato yang selesai membuat Heandseal pun segera menjawab.

" Aku akan memasukkan bola ini kedalam tubuh Naruto " Ucap Minato. Shina yang mendengar nya pun terkejut.

" Apa! Kau ingin memasukkan monster itu kedalam tubuh Naruto-kun. Tidak akan .. tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya! " Teriak Shina mencoba menggagalkan rencana Minato. Sedangkan dengan Madara dan geng mereka hanya geram dan mencoba merusak kekkai ini tapi tidak berhasil.

" Dengar Shina aku melakukan ini karena aku percaya pada Naruto kalau dia akan berhasil melatih kekuatan nya ini! Karena aku sebagai ayahnya percaya dia bisa " Ucap tegas Minato.

" T-Tapi kenapa .. kenapa harus anak kita? " Tanya Shina agak bersedih. Minato hanya tersenyum.

" Bukannya sudah kubilang aku sebagai ayahnya percaya dia bisa mengendalikan monster ini suatu hari nanti " Ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

" Dan satu lagi... " Ucap Minato lalu dia pun menempelkan tangannya ke kepala Shina dan Shina harus kembali dibuat terkejut karena dia mendapatkan ingatan Minato saat berada di dimensi nya.

" J-Jadi ini.. " Ucapan Shina hanya menggantung karena terlalu terkejut menerima fakta tersebut.

" Ya kau sudah tau semuanya jadi kumohon " Mohon Minato kepada Shina. Shina yang awalnya terdiam pun akhirnya mengangguk tanda dia setuju. Minato yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan melakukan Heandseal terakhir.

" **Fuin : Hirojoku no Fuin "** Ucapnya yang setelahnya dari tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam karena proses penyegelan. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya segel telah selesai. Kubah itu pun juga sudah menghilang.

Melihat ini Madara pun tidak ingin buang buang waktu langsung turun kebawah ketempat Minato dan keluarga.

" Sialan kau Minato kau sudah memasukkan Juubi kedalam tubuh anakmu sendiri! " Teriak Madara tapi dia kembali menyeringai.

" Hm tapi aku akan mengekstrak kembali Juubi dari tubuh anakmu " Ucapnya masih menyeringai. Minato yang mendengar nya pun juga menyeringai.

" Heh Madara apa kau tau Juubi tidak akan bisa di ekstrak karena Juubi akan tetap selamanya berada ditubuh Naruto karena segel yang aku pakai adalah segel permanen dimana seseorang tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan Juubi yang ada didalam tubuh anakku " Ucap nya yang membuat Madara murka.

" Sialan kau Minato. MATI KAU! " Teriak nya lalu dia pun langsung menyemburkan apinya ke tubuh Minato dan Shina. Minato yang melihatnya hanya pasrah karena sudah kehabisan Chakra begitupa dengan Shina yang sudah kehabisan energi nya. Tapi mereka masih sempat melindungi Naruto.

 **Zruuusshh...**

Terlihat kobaran api yang membakar tubuh Minato dan Shina. Setelah beberapa saat api menghilang dan digantikan dengan abu.

Madara yang sudah terlanjur murka pun mencoba membunuh Naruto tapi dari tubuh Naruto muncul sulur sulur kayu mencoba menangkap mereka. Dan dari ketiadaan muncul naga air bersiap menyerang dan banyak lagi serangan. Yap betul ini ulah para pendahulu Shinobi.

Setelah bola kristal itu masuk ketubuh naruto maka akses para pendahulu dengan dunia bisa terhubung walau hanya kekuatan saja tidak dengan jiwa. Tapi mereka bersyukur bisa melindungi reinkarnasi Naruto.

Madara yang melihat semua serangan tersebut hanya menggeram.

" Kita kembali " Perintah Madara. Mereka yang mendengar nya mencoba protes tapi mereka harus kembali diam saat Madara menatap mereka dengan Rinnegan nya. Karena tidak ingin masalah bertambah runyam mereka pun langsung pergi dari sana.

Setelah kepergian mereka serangan serangan tadi pun menghilang dan aura hitam ditubuh naruto pun menghilang. Dan pada saat itu Minato Namikaze dan Shina Namikaze dinyatakan Tewas.

 **.**

 **Mindscape On...**

 **.**

Disebuah tempat asing Naruto kecil terbangun. Dia dibuat terkejut karena dia merasa asing dengan tempat ini tapi dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat dia melihat cahaya berwarna merah diujung sana.

Karena merasa penasaran dia pun pergi ketempat cahaya tersebut. Setelah sampai di tempat cahaya tersebut dia pun melihat banyak sekali orang yang menatap nya dengan senyuman. Karena bingung dia pun bertanya.

" Kalian siapa? " Tanya Naruto kecil yang membuat mereka tersenyum. Seseorang yang berambut kuning dipaling depan pun menjawab.

" Selamat datang wahai Reinkarnasiku " Ucap nya yang membuat nya terkejut.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya . jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Tapi itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Dan juga tentang jurus jurus diatas itu jurus buatan saya sendiri semoga saja kalian semua bisa menerima nya. Dan satu lagi Chapter kemarin saya lupa untuk menjawab Review jadi sekarang saja saya jawab.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **Candrakillerz28 : Hahaha terima kasih ya gan dan sip dah**

 **DeniTria : Yap anda benar sekali Vak**

 **Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki : Sip dah Gan**

 **Numpang lewat : Yap anda benar sekali namanya ibunya memang Shina dan bukan Kushina dan tentang Kushina jadi pair lihat aja nanti gan**

 **Oke segitu saja dulu ya Reader-san maaf jika tidak semuanya saya jawab tapi semua review agan sudah saya baca semua kok.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di TYOD {Re-Make}.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

The Yellow Of Destruction milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Dia seorang manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Seorang yang memegang kekuatan dari kedua orang terkuat. Seseorang yang diliputi kebencian karena orang tuanya dibunuh. dengan kekuatan besarnya akankah dia berhasil membunuh pembunuh kedua orang tuanya? {Bad Summary}.

Pair : Naruto x ?

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, Jutsu buatan sendiri {Maybe}, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' ABCD '] batin Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Dan satu lagi balasan Review akan saya jawab di bawah cerita ini. Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Remember 'Don't Like, Don't Read'! "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

Chapter sebelumnya :

 **Mindscape On...**

 **.**

Disebuah tempat asing Naruto kecil terbangun. Dia dibuat terkejut karena dia merasa asing dengan tempat ini tapi dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat dia melihat cahaya berwarna merah diujung sana.

Karena merasa penasaran dia pun pergi ketempat cahaya tersebut. Setelah sampai di tempat cahaya tersebut dia pun melihat banyak sekali orang yang menatap nya dengan senyuman. Karena bingung dia pun bertanya.

" Kalian siapa? " Tanya Naruto kecil yang membuat mereka tersenyum. Seseorang yang berambut kuning dipaling depan pun menjawab.

" Selamat datang wahai Reinkarnasiku " Ucap nya yang membuat nya terkejut.

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Training and Sparring With Predecessors, and Great War**

 **.**

" A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti? " Tanya Naruto kepada mereka. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum.

" Ah bagaimana ya mengatakan nya aku sebenarnya agak susah menjelaskan nya ... ehm, ah aku tau kesinilah Reinkarnasiku " Ucap Naruto menyuruh Naruto kecil mendekat. Naruto kecil yang disuruh mendekat pun agak takut.

" Tenanglah aku tidaklah menggigit , kemarilah nak " Ucap Naruto dengan senyum nya yang masih mengembang. Naruto kecil yang mendengar nya pun akhirnya mendekat. Setelah berada didekat nya Naruto dewasa pun menyentuh kepala Naruto kecil dan kini terlihat ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya.

Setelah selesai kini terlihat Naruto kecil yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak, tetapi belum sempat mengutarakan apa yang ingin diucapkannya dia langsung jatuh pingsan karena tidak kuat dengan ingatan ingatan tadi.

Naruto yang melihat nya pun hanya menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Sedangkan dengan orang orang yang dibelakangnya hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

" Dasar Dobe dia itu masih kecil dan kau mengirimkan nya ingatan ingatan yang banyak itu apalagi kau juga pasti mengirimkannya ingatan tentang perang tersebut, hahh dasar idiot " Ucap Sasuke dengan menghela napas.

" A-ha-hahaha ma-maaf" Ucapnya malu malu.

" Ya ampun Naruto sifatmu tidaklah berubah ya " Ucap Tsunade dengan nada suram. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa gugup apalagi melihat Baa-chan nya sudah dalam mode suram nya bisa habis dia.

" Ha sudahlah lebih baik kita tunggu saja dia sadar " Ucap Rikudou Sennin menengahi mereka yang membuat mereka mengangguk.

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu dan kini terlihat Naruto kecil yang saat ini baru sadar.

" Enghh.. " Lenguh Naruto yang membuat semua orang disana mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto kecil tersebut.

Naruto kecil membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata biru shappire nya yang indah, saat membuka matanya dia melihat pandangan semua orang disana mengarah kepadanya.

" Ah syukurlah kau sudah sadar nak! Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? " Tanya Rikudou Sennin dengan nada khawatir.

" Ah aku baik baik saja! Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku " Ucapnya dengan gugup. Mereka yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum. Naruto kecil mencoba bangun dan berhasil, saat dia berdiri dia pun kembali melihat mereka.

" A-aku sudah mengerti sekarang jadi aku ini reinkarnasimu dari dimensi lain dan kalian ingin melatih ku karena tugasku untuk membunuh Madara Uchiha dan kelompok Outsutsuki agar tidak menghancurkan dunia seperti dunia lama kalian " Ucapnya dengan serius.

" Heh tidak kusangka Naruto kecil ini jauh lebih pintar dari dirimu yang dulu Naruto, apa benar dia ini reinkarnasi mu " Ejek Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kesal.

" Diam kau Teme, aku ini sebenarnya pintar sedari dulu tau, tapi aku menutupinya dengan rapi melalui kebodohanku kau paham Hah " Geram Naruto sambil memelototi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat nya hanya mendengus tidak suka sedangkan dengan yang lain hanya diam melihat mereka dengan keringat menetes dibelakang kepala mereka. Naruto kecil yang melihat mereka hanya memandang kejadian tadi dengan pandangan bingung. Naruto yang sudah selesai berdebatnya dengan Sasuke pun langsung mengahadap kembali ke reinkarnasi nya.

" Ehm, ya kau benar karena jika mereka dibiarkan berkeliaran maka mereka akan membuat dunia ini juga kacau seperti dunia Shinobi " Ucap Naruto dewasa dengan nada serius.

" Ya aku mengerti lagipula aku juga melihat ingatan mu tadi saat perang dunia Shinobi ke empat, dia banyak membuat kerusakan dimana dimana " Ucap Naruto kecil.

" Dan lagipula aku juga berencana membunuh mereka karena sudah membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-chan " Ucapnya dengan nada sedih saat melihat orang tuanya terbunuh.

Ya sebelum Naruto kecil pingsan karena Juubi dimasukkan ke tubuh nya dia masih bisa melihat orang tuanya yang melindunginya sebelum mereka mati.

Mereka yang melihatnya pun hanya menghela napas melihat sifat Sasuke sudah memasuki tubuh Naruto kecil. Terlihat kini Naruto kecil yang sudah menjadi pembalas dendam. Sasuke yang melihat sifat nya sudah masuk hanya diam antara menyesal dan bangga. Bangga karena berarti sifatnya sudah masuk ke tubuh Naruto kecil tapi juga sangat menyesal karena sifat pembalas dendam nya lah yang keluar.

" Nak lebih baik kau berhenti menjadi pembalas dendam karena itu tidaklah menguntungkan mu " Nasehat Hashirama melihat Naruto dengan prihatin.

" Uh lebih baik kita lupakan dahulu tentang tersebut. Jadi apa kita akan berlatih dan kapan latihannya? " Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pertanyaan yang membuat mereka tersenyum kecut.

" Ya kita akan melatih mu dan latihan mu akan dimulai besok, kau akan dilatih selama sepuluh tahun, dan selama kau dilatih kau harus memanggil kami dengan sebutan Sensei paham? " Ucap Rikudou Sennin dengan serius. Naruto kecil yang mendengar nya pun hanya tersenyum.

" Baiklah Sensei " Ucap semangat Naruto kecil. Mereka yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum karena semangatnya sama seperti semangat Naruto.

" Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu Naruto " Ucap Rikudou Sennin yang membuat Naruto bingung.

" Siapa dia Sensei? " Tanya Naruto kecil.

Rikudou Sennin yang mendengar pertanyaannya hanya diam, tapi dari arah kiri Rikudou Sennin muncul seorang pria yang mirip dengan Naruto kecil. Naruto kecil yang melihatnya pun terkejut.

" T-Tou-san ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukannya Tou-san sudah me- " Ucapan Naruto tak terselesaikan karena Minato yang mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

" Aku tau banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku tapi aku akan mempersingkat nya saja, sebelum aku berpindah dimensi aku sudah memasukkan chakra ku kedalam bola kristal hitam itu sehingga jika aku mati maka jiwa ku akan langsung berada disini dan tentang ibumu maafkan Tou-san yang tidak bisa melindungi Ibumu " Ucap Minato lirih.

" Tidak apa Tou-san, aku sudah melihatnya. Sebelum aku pingsan aku melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-chan yang melindungi ku dari serangan api Madara. Dan sekarang tujuan ku adalah membunuh mereka yang membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-chan dan lagipula tugas ku juga sama dengan tujuan ku jadi tidak ada masalah apapun " Jelas Naruto. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum kecut karena Naruto kecil benar benar termakan dendam. Naruto dewasa yang melihat situasi saat ini pun berbicara.

" Baiklah reinkarnasiku selamat menikmati pelatihan mu khu ... khu ... khu ... " Ucap Naruto dewasa dengan wajah horror nya yang agak membuat Naruto kecil agak merinding.

Dan saat itu Naruto pun memulai latihan nya dengan para pendahulu untuk membunuh musuh mereka yang berada di dunia Shinobi dan juga untuk membunuh pembunuh orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **10 Tahun Kemudian**

 **.**

Sudah sepuluh tahun Naruto kecil yang sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa berlatih. Dan selama itu dia banyak menerima pelajaran dari semua Sensei nya.

Dia sudah bisa menguasai kelima Elemen, Taijutsu nya juga sudah setingkat guru nya yang bernama Maito Gai. { Saya akan menjelaskan kekuatan Naruto dibawah saja }. dan juga dia mempunyai mata spesial, ya dia mempunyai mata Sensei nya Sasuke yang bernama Sharingan yang sudah berevolusi ke tingkat EMS dan juga dia mempunyai mata Juubi, dan hal yang mengejutkan adalah mata itu bersinkronisasi dan menciptakan mata yang baru yaitu Sinseigan.

Para Sensei Naruto awalnya terkejut tapi segera mereka tersenyum bangga pada nya karena ini sudah kedua kalinya mereka melihat mata yang bersinkronisasi, pertama saat Naruto dewasa menyinkronisasikan mata Kyuubi dengan Senjutsu dan sekarang mata Sharingan dengan mata Juubi.

Malam ini dilangit nampak bulan Purnama menyinari hutan yang didalam nya terdapat rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dengan sungai disisi nya dan taman disebelahnya. Terlihat disebuah batu dekat taman nampak seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk seperti bersemedi.

Tampak penampilan pemuda tersebut menggunakan setelan baju hitam dengan celana training { Betul gak } yang juga berwarna hitam. Terlihat tubuh pemuda tersebut disinari oleh sang rembulan malam, nampak wajah nya yang tampan bersurai pirang dengan jambang dipipinya yang sudah hampir menyentuh bahunya.

Saat ini dia bersemedi karena sedang bertemu dengan para Sensei nya di alam bawah sadarnya karena mereka akan berlatih tanding untuk melihat kemampuan Naruto yang selama sepuluh tahun ini telah dilatih.

 **.**

 **Mindscape On...**

 **.**

Naruto yang merasa sudah masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya pun membuka matanya dan terlihatlah sebuah lapangan hijau dengan langit biru disertai awan menghiasi alam bawah sadarnya.

Ya selama berlatih para Sensei nya selalu meminta untuk mengubah Mindscape nya ini menjadi lapangan hijau, Naruto yang mendengar nya tentu setuju karena dia juga bosan dengan suasana saat pertama kali dia berada disini.

Sekarang ini disebuah lapangan tersebut berkumpul Naruto dengan Senseinya saling menatap.

" Naruto latihan mu selama sepuluh tahun sudah selesai dan kami semua akan pergi, tapi sebelum kami pergi, salah satu dari kami semua yang ada disini akan sparring melawanmu untuk melihat sudah seberapa kuat dirimu " Ucap Rikudou Sennin. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya mengangguk.

" Dan yang akan melawanmu adalah Sasuke Uchiha " Sambung Rikudou. Naruto N yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan dengan Sasuke dia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya yang sudah sedatar triplek. { Oh ya satu lagi Dari sini saya akan memanggil Naruto dimensi DxD dengan sebutan Naruto N dan Naruto dimensi Shinobi saya panggil dengan sebutan Naruto U }.

" Baiklah ... kalian menjauh lah yang tidak bertarung karena sparring ini akan dimulai dan Gai kau yang jadi wasitnya " Instruksi Rikudou Sennin. Mereka yang mendengar nya pun mengangguk.

Melihat mereka sudah menjauh Gai pun melihat mereka berdua dengan senyum gemilang nya.

" Baiklah apa kalian berdua sudah siap? " Tanya Gai dengan senyumnya. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk tanda siap.

" Baiklah ... Hajime! " Teriak Gai dan setelahnya dia pun menghilang. Naruto N yang mendengar nya pun mengaktifkan mata Sharingan tiga tomoe nya dan menciptakan pedang kusanagi nya dan melesat cepat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto N sudah menyerangnya pun juga mengaktifkan mata Choku tomoe Rinnegannya dan menciptakan pedang kusanagi juga dan juga ikut melesat.

 **Trannkkk! Trannkk! Trankkk!**

Terdengar bunyi benturan pedang antara Naruto N dengan Sasuke. Terlihat tidak ada yang ingin mengalah diantara mereka berdua. Tapi Naruto N harus merengut kesal saat bagian bahunya tergores pedang Sasuke yang membuat bahu Naruto mengeluarkan darah walau tidak banyak dan membuat bajunya sobek.

Naruto yang merasakan sakit dibahunya pun langsung membuat Jutsu penyembuhan yang di wariskan oleh Hashirama bahkan penyembuhan nya sudah setingkat Hokage pertama tersebut berkat bimbingan dari Hokage pertama dan Tsunade cucunya. Naruto yang merasakan bahunya sudah tidak sakit lagi pun mencoba menebaskan pedang nya kearah Sasuke.

 **Duaakk!**

Kembali Naruto N terlempar dan merasakan sakit lagi dibagian punggungnya saat tiba tiba Sasuke sudah muncul dibelakangnya dan menendangnya dengan keras. Naruto N yang melihatnya pu terkejut. Dan terlihat di kakinya terdapat sebuah sobekan bajunya yang padahal tadi agak jauh darinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika dia tau bahwa Sensei nya sudah menggunakan jurus matanya.

" Oh jadi Sensei sudah menggunakan jurus dari mata Sensei ya, baiklah kalau begitu " Ucap Naruto menyeringai.

" **Suiton : Gufuu Suika no Jutsu! "**

Muncul pusaran gelombang badai air dari udara saat Naruto N mengucapkan nama jurusnya. Sasuke yang melihat nya pun melompat tinggi tapi dia kembali terkejut saat tiba tiba muncul bola api dari pusaran badai tadi sehingga kembali dia harus turun. Naruto N yang melihat umpan nya dimakan hanya menyeringai.

Tiba tiba dari langit muncul awan hitam yang menyelimuti langit tersebut. Jika dilihat dari bawah terlihat langit diatas muncul kilatan kilatan petir yang membesar membentuk Naga petir. Sasuke yang melihat jurus itu hanya diam saja dengan wajah datar nya, seakan tau jurus apa yang akan digunakan Naruto N tersebut.

" **Kirin! "**

Ucap lirih Naruto N dan setelahnya Naga tadi melesat kebawah menuju Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat nya hanya menengadah.

 **Duuaarrr!**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan dari tempat Sasuke. Tampak asap tebal yang menyelimuti tempat Sasuke, setelah asap menipis terlihat lah kini Sasuke yang sudah terselimuti Susano'o nya. Naruto N yang melihat nya pun makin menyeringai dan setelahnya matanya pun langsung berubah dengan cepat menjadi Sinseigan dan masuk kedalam mode Susano'o hitamnya.

" Huh .. jadi sekarang adalah pertarungan antara Susano'o. Ha, apa mereka ingin saling bunuh " Ucap Hiruzen menghela napas.

" Hiruzen kita ini berada dalam alam bawah sadar dan lagipula bocah itu tidak akan mati " Ucap dingin Tobirama.

" Lagipula bukannya ini seru, Susano'o lawan Susano'o. Haha aku suka mereka " Ucap girang Hashirama yang membuat mereka menatapnya dengan keringat jatuh.

Kembali ke pertarungan, kini terlihat tempat mereka bertarung sudah berantakan karena ulah mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari jika saat ini lapangan nya sudah tidak utuh.

 **Duaakkk! Blaaarrr!**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan saat Susano'o Sasuke terjatuh terkena tebasan dari pedang Susano'o Naruto N. Naruto yang melihat nya tidak membuang waktu dia langsung menghilangkan Susano'o nya dan menggunakan jurus Senseinya yang berambut merah yaitu Gaara.

Sasuke yang melihat jurus ini pun tertarik keluar dari Susano'onya. Naruto N yang melihat nya pun langsung menghilang dengan kilat hitamnya.

 **Jraaashhh!**

Kembali Sasuke terjatuh saat tiba tiba muncul Naruto N dibelakang nya dengan kilat hitamnya menyabetkan pedangnya. Naruto N yang melihat kalau Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup berdiri pun menyeringai dan mencoba menebaskan kembali pedang nya.

 **Traankkk!**

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke mengetahuinya dan menahan tebasan pedangnya dan mengambil pedang Naruto N. Naruto yang melihat nya sedikit terkejut dan dengan segera dia menghilang dengan kilat hitamnya.

Naruto yang sudah berada jauh dari Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum karena dia benar benar menikmati pertarungan kali ini.

" Sasuke Sensei kau memang hebat, aku benar benar menikmati ini dan aku akan menyelesaikan nya sekarang " Ucap Naruto N dan setelah nya dia membuat segel tangan seperti tanda tambah.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! "** Ucap Naruto N dan setelahnya muncul lima bunshin disekelilingnya.

' _Jadi satu asli dan lima bunshin, apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto N '_ Batin Sasuke.

Tiba tiba tiga dari bunshin tersebut berlari kearah Sasuke dengan serangan acak. Sasuke yang melihat nya hanya bisa menggerakkan matanya dengan cepat mengikuti kemana bunshin tersebut pergi.

Saat sudah dekat mereka pun langsung melompat bersamaan dengan tinju yang siap dilayangkan. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai tipis.

" **Chidori Nagashi! "**

 **Zruuttt! Aaagghh!**

Tiba tiba dari tubuh Sasuke muncul petir yang melindungi nya yang membuat bunshin Naruto N langsung menghilang. Tapi segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan saat mendengar bunyi yang bising. Dan kini didepan nya terlihat satu bunshin Naruto yang berlari dengan membawa sebuah jurus.

" **Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken! "** Teriak bunshin tadi.

 **Swiiingggg!**

Sasuke yang melihat nya hanya bisa terkejut tapi segera dia menyeringai dan melemparkan pedang yang dia ambil dari Naruto N tadi kesamping.

" **Amenotejikara! "** { Maaf jika salah }

 **Duuaarr!**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan dari hasil serangan Naruto N tapi sepertinya Sasuke berhasil selamat. Tapi dia harus kembali terkejut saat didepannya muncul kembali Naruto N dengan membawa Rasengan biasa, Sasuke yang melihat nya pun menahan nya dengan pedangnya yang membuat Naruto N terkejut.

" **Chidori! "** Ucap Sasuke dan menusukkan nya ke dada Naruto N. Tapi kembali dia terkejut saat mengetahui kalau ini hanya bunshin.

 **Greepp!**

Entah sudah keberapa kali dia terkejut tapi ini sudah keluar dari sifat aslinya. Tapi lupakan itu karena saat ini di kaki nya terdapat dua Naruto N memegang kakinya. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan nya tapi tiba tiba didepan nya muncul Naruto N membawa Rasengan besar ditangan nya.

" **Oodama Rasengan! "**

 **Zruuuttt! Akkhrr!**

Terlihat Sasuke yang terkena serangan Naruto N terlempar kebelakang cukup jauh. Dia benar benar terkecoh dengan para bunshin sampai dia terkena serangan Naruto N.

 **Duuuaaarr!**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan kecil saat punggung Sasuke berbenturan dengan batu besar dibelakangnya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar seseorang berjalan kearahnya. Sasuke yang mengetahui siapa itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Heh ternyata aku kalah ya. Kau sudah bertambah kuat, aku yakin dengan kekuatan ini kau bisa mengalahkan Madara dan geng nya " Ucap Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto N. Naruto N yang mendengar nya hanya bisa terdiam karena baru kali ini dia mendapatkan pujian dari Sasuke.

" Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Sensei? " Tanya pelan Naruto N. Sasuke yang mendengar nya kembali tersenyum.

" Karena kau adalah murid kebanggaan ku. Karena kau adalah reinkarnasi dari si Dobe itu. Dan karena kau lah harapan kami satu satunya " Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

Dari belakang Naruto N muncul Naruto U dan geng. Naruto N yang melihat nya pun berbalik dan menatap mereka semua dalam diam. Sedangkan dengan mereka menatap nya dengan senyum bangga apalagi Naruto U, dialah yang paling senang melihatnya.

" Kau memang hebat nak, kami bangga padamu " Ucap Hashirama dengan senyum cerahnya.

" Ya Hokage pertama benar, kau hebat sekali reinkarnasiku. Aku yakin kau bisa membunuh Madara teme dan yang lainnya dengan kekuatan tersebut " Ucap Naruto U dengan senyum bangga nya. Naruto N hanya diam menatap nya.

" Kenapa kau sangat yakin aku bisa membunuh Madara dan yang lain, kenapa? " Tanya Naruto N.

" Hm bukannya Sasuke sudah mengatakannya kepadamu ya, tadi aku mendengarnya. Dan juga kami hanya berharap kau bisa membunuh nya dan membuat dunia tidak hancur karena nya " Ucap Naruto U.

" Aku tidak peduli tentang dunia ini, hanya satu tujuan ku yaitu membunuh mereka karena sudah membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-chan dan kalian semua. Aku tidak peduli jika dunia ini hancur atau damai karena yang aku inginkan hanya lah mereka mati ditangan ku ini " Ucap Naruto N dengan nada dingin. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya menghela napas.

" Hah terserah mu saja lah, kami sudah tidak bisa membuat mu tidak menjadi pendendam tapi ya sepertinya itu sudah berakar dan susah untuk dicabut. Tapi kami semua berharap padamu, Naruto N " Ucap Rikudou Sennin.

 **Deg! Deg!**

Mereka semua terdiam saat tiba tiba mereka merasakan sebuah hawa yang tidak enak yang agak jauh dari rumah Naruto N tapi masih bisa dirasakan oleh mereka. Dari belakang mereka semua muncul lingkaran portal yang mengeluarkan Juubi. Yap Naruto N lah yang melakukannya.

Tiba tiba tubuh Sensei Naruto N bersinar terang yang membuat Naruto N agak menutup matanya. Mereka yang melihat tubuh mereka saat ini hanya tersenyum karena sepertinya ini sudah waktunya.

" A-apa yang terjadi pada kalian? K-kenapa tubuh kalian bersinar? " Tanya Naruto N panik. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum saja.

" Nak sepertinya kami sudah harus pergi, kami benar benar bangga padamu karena sudah kau sudah jauh lebih kuat dari kami, dan jangan lupakan tugasmu ya. Dan satu lagi permintaan kami, kami ingin kau pergi ke tempat hawa ini. Aku yakin ketiga Fraksi saat ini sedang berperang di dunia bawah " Ucap Rikudou Sennin.

" Kenapa aku harus pergi kedunia bawah itu, ini tidak ada urusannya dengan ku jadi lebih baik aku membiarkan mereka saja " Ucap Naruto N.

" Nak aku tau ini tidak ada urusannya dengan mu tapi semua manusia saat ini terkena dampaknya " Ucap Hashirama dengan Chakra Senjutsunya.

" Apa?! Bagaimana bisa bukannya mereka berperang didunia bawah? " Tanya terkejut Naruto N.

" Sepertinya peperangan mereka ini membuat dunia manusia saat ini terkena dampak nya, aku bisa merasakan nya saat ini terjadi gempa diluar dan gunung gunung meletus, dan banyak lagi. Naruto kau harus ke tempat peperangan itu dan hentikan perang tersebut agar dunia ini kembali stabil. Sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk tidak peduli, kau harus menghentikannya untuk umat manusia Naruto. bukankah kau sudah melihatnya, dunia Shinobi yang sudah hancur " Ucap Hashirama dengan serius.

" Benar Nak kau harus pergi, aku sebagai ayahmu meminta mu untuk menghentikannya " Ucap Minato yang membuat Naruto N terdiam.

" Baiklah aku akan pergi kesana dan menghentikan perang tersebut " Ucap Naruto memutuskan.

" Hahahah itu baru reinkarnasi ku, pergilah reinkarnasi ku kami akan senang jika kau berhasil menghentikan perang tersebut. Dan saat nya kami pergi Naruto reinkarnasi, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali " Ucap Naruto U dan setelahnya mereka menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

Hening, itulah kata yang tepat untuk saat ini. Setelah para Senseinya pergi dia hanya bisa terdiam sampai Juubi berbicara.

 **[ " Naruto kita harus pergi sekarang " ]** Ucap Juubi kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto mengangguk. { Dari sini saya akan memanggil Naruto N dengan sebutan Naruto saja }.

" Ya aku tau itu Juu " Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar. Juubi yang mendengar nya hanya memandang nya dengan mata merah nya.

 **[ " Lalu kenapa kau masih berdiam diri disini? " ]** Tanya Juubi kepada Naruto.

" Tidak ada, ayo kita pergi Juu " Ucap Naruto dan setelahnya dia pun keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

 **.**

 **Mindscape Off...**

 **.**

Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan kesadarannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Terlihat saat ada goncangan yang membuatnya sedikit oleng tapi dia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

 **Bruusshh!**

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya saat mendengar suara kayu yang jatuh dan matanya harus melebar saat mengetahui kalau rumahnya lah yang sudah hancur. Naruto yang melihat nya pun emosi.

" Sialan kalian para tiga Fraksi! Kalian tidak hanya menyebabkan bumi saat ini seperti kiamat tapi kalian juga menghancurkan rumahku yang mempunyai banyak kenangan disana! " Emosi Naruto kini memuncak melihat rumah nya yang mempunyai banyak kenangan hancur karena perang konyol yang tiga Fraksi buat.

" Kalian memang harus diberi pelajaran tiga Fraksi " Ucap Naruto yang setelahnya dia pun berjalan ke rumahnya yang saat ini hancur untuk mencari jubahnya dan topengnya.

Sudah beberapa menit mencari kini terlihatlah dia yang saat ini sudah memakai jubah hitamnya dan topengnya { Topeng nya ini topeng Menma di RTN }. Dan juga di pinggang nya terdapat sebuah pedang Kusanagi. Naruto yang melihat dia saat ini sudah siap pun berbicara dengan Juubi.

' _Apa kau sudah siap Juu? '_ Batin Naruto kepada Juubi. Juubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya menyeringai walau jika dilihat akan sangat menyeramkan.

 **[** _ **' Heh tentu saja, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertarung bersamamu sebagai partner Naruto '**_ **]** Ucap Juubi kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun menyeringai.

" Baiklah kita pergi " Ucap Naruto yang setelahnya dia pun menghilang dengan kilat hitamnya.

 **.**

 **Underworld**

 **.**

Kehancuran, kata itulah yang sangat pas untuk kejadian saat ini. Kehancuran yang saat ini disebabkan oleh tiga Fraksi ditambah dengan ketiga Dewa Naga dan dua Naga Surgawi. Ya peperangan ini diawali dengan adanya Fraksi Datenshi atau bisa juga disebut dengan Malaikat Jatuh di Underworld dan mengklaim bahwa Underworld adalah tanah mereka.

Fraksi Akuma atau bisa juga disebut dengan Iblis tentu saja marah karena tanah mereka diklaim seenaknya oleh Fraksi Datenshi apalagi ditambah dengan Fraksi Datenshi yang membunuh salah satu Iblis yang membuat Fraksi Akuma murka dan mengobarkan bendera perang kepada Fraksi Datenshi.

Kami-sama yang melihat peperangan ini pun mengutus para Tenshi nya atau bisa disebut juga dengan sebutan Malaikat untuk turun ke Underworld untuk menghentikan peperangan tersebut dengan dipimpin oleh Malaikat Arch Angel yaitu Michael.

Mereka pun turun ke Underworld dengan diiringi cahaya yang besar. Kedua Fraksi yang melihat Fraksi Tenshi datang pun menyerang mereka juga yang membuat perang ini semakin memanas. Bahkan para Malaikat ini yang diperintahkan untuk menghentikan perang pun lupa dan malah membuat perang semakin memanas.

Ditambah dengan datangnya kedua Naga Surgawi di medan perang yang membuat perang semakin memanas dan juga datangnya ketiga Dewa Naga yang kedua duanya ingin membuktikan siapa yang terkuat.

Kami-sama yang mengetahui ini pun akhirnya turun langsung ke medan perang untuk menghentikan perang ini. Di Underworld saat ini perang sudah tidak terkendali tapi mereka harus berhenti berperang saat tiba tiba dilangit Underworld muncul cahaya terang yang sangat besar yang membuat mereka melebarkan matanya.

Dengan ditambahnya Kami-sama maka perang benar benar sudah tidak terkendali. Di kejauhan peperangan tersebut nampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang memakai topeng dengan dikedua matanya yang sudah berubah. Terlihat dia saat ini sedang melihat mereka dengan pandangan dingin.

" Perang ini sudah memakan korban, bukan hanya korban dari masing masing Fraksi tapi juga Manusi telah menjadi korban dari keganasan perang ini. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kalian semua memang harus diberi pelajaran " Ucap dingin Naruto dan setelahnya dia pun membuat Heandseal.

" **Ryuusei Amaterasu! "** Ucap lirih Naruto dan setelahnya dilangit Underworld muncul batu batu meteor sedang yang diselimuti dengan api Amaterasu. Para Fraksi dan Naga yang disana yang melihat meteor tadi pun panik dan mencoba menghentikannya dengan menembakkan sihir mereka atau tombak mereka tapi itu tidak ada hasil nya karena meteor itu tetap turun menghujam tubuh mereka.

 **Arrrkkhh! Arrrkkkhh! Arrrkkhhh!**

Suara itu yang terdengar saat batu batu meteor tadi menghujam tubuh mereka. Seperempat dari bagian mereka tewas seketika bahkan lima Naga yang berada disana pun tak luput dari serangan meteor tadi yang membuat tubuh mereka banyak luka luka. Kenapa mereka bisa terluka hanya dengan meteor itu? Jawabannya Amaterasu, api ini bukan seperti api milik Dewi Shinto Amaterasu tapi api ini merupakan kebalikan dari api putih milik Kami-sama.

Saat meteor tadi sudah mereda kini mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perang mereka tapi segera mereka terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri ditengah tengah mereka. Mereka bingung bagaimana bisa Manusia bisa berada disini tapi mereka terkejut ketika dia berlari kearah tiga Fraksi dengan pedang yang sudah dialiri Chakra petirnya.

 **Jrasshhh! Jraassshhh! Jraasshhh!**

Si pemuda topeng tadi menebas satu persatu para Fraksi dengan lihai bahkan mereka agak susah melihat pergerakan nya yang sangat cepat. Saat pemuda tersebut berhenti menyerang para Fraksi yang menduga dia sudah kelelahan pun berlari kearah nya dengan bermacam macam sihir. Tapi belum sempat mereka berhasil membuat luka ditubuh pemuda itu mereka sudah tersengat oleh petir yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Saat petir itu sudah berhenti dia pun langsung membuat dua bunshin untuk melawan para Fraksi ini dan dia segera pergi melawan dua Naga Surgawi. Tapi sebelum pergi melawan dua Naga Surgawi dia pun melihat seorang yang bercahaya dan membuatnya pergi kearahnya.

" Kau Kami-sama bukan? " Tanya Naruto dingin. Kami-sama yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum.

" Ya dan kau siapa? " Tanya Kami-sama kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya diam sebelum menjawab.

" Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku tapi aku kesini ingin membuat penawaran " Ucap Naruto.

" Apa itu? " Tanya singkat Kami-sama sambil mencoba menangkis beberapa musuh.

" Aku ingin kita bekerja sama untuk saat ini saja untuk mengalahkan kelima Naga Surgawi dan Fraksi Akuma dan Datenshi " Ucap Naruto memberi penawaran yang membuat Kami-sama memikirkannya.

" Baiklah tapi aku tidak ingin kau melawan Lucifer dan ketiga Naga Dewa itu biarkan mereka aku yang mengurusnya " Ucap Kami-sama yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan dingin dibalik topengnya.

" Kenapa aku tidak boleh melawan mereka? Apa kau meremehkan ku? " Tanya Naruto merasa diremehkan. Kami-sama hanya menggeleng.

" Bukan aku meremehkan mu aku tau kau kan yang mengeluarkan meteor tadi menggunakan api dari kebalikan api putih ku? Lagipula aku hanya ingin aku sendiri yang menghentikan mereka, jadi bagaimana? " Tanya Kami-sama. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun diam berpikir dan mengangguk setuju.

" Baiklah aku terima " Ucap Naruto yang setelahnya dia pun menghilang dengan meninggalkan Kami-sama sendirian.

Ditempat Naga Surgawi saat ini mereka sedang asyik bertarung sampai tidak menyadari kalau mereka saat ini sedang diserang.

 **Duuuaarrrr! Duuuaaarrrr!**

Bunyi ledakan pada dua tempat, yang pertama di tempat Naga merah dan kedua di tempat Naga putih. Mereka bangun kembali dan melihat kalau di tengah mereka muncul sosok raksasa berwarna hitam { Sama seperti Ghost Rider penampilan Susano'o nya } yang memegang seperti angka sembilan.

Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua masih bangun pun kembali menembakan magatamanya tapi kali mereka berdua berhasil menghindarinya dengan terbang keatas langit. Naruto yang melihat nya pun tidak ingin membuang waktu langsung membuat Heandseal.

" **Tengai Shinsei! "**

 **Swuunnggg!**

Dari langit nampak sebuah meteor yang sangat besar turun kebawah seperti ditarik gravitasi. Para tiga Fraksi yang melihat ada lagi meteor pun harus dibuat panik. Ditempat kedua Naga Surgawi mereka mencoba menghindari meteor itu tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa karena dari tanah muncul sebuah kayu yang menahan pergerakan mereka.

 **Duuuuaaarrr!**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan besar saat meteor tersebut berbenturan dengan tubuh kedua Naga Surgawi tersebut. Saat asap menipis kini terlihat kedua tubuh Naga yang tergolek ditanah karena mendapat serangan besar. Bukan hanya mendapat serangan besar tapi juga kayu yang menahan mereka ini juga menghisap energi mereka sehingga mereka langsung KO.

Naruto yang merasa sudah selesai pun langsung menghilang dan kembali muncul di depan Maou Asmodeus, Maou Belzeebub, Maou Leviathan, Malaikat Arch Angel dan Gabriel dan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh pertama.

Mereka yang melihat musuh mereka bertambah pun juga menyerang nya tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan nya untuk melihat pertarungan Kami-sama yang saat ini langsung berhadapan dengan tiga Dewa Naga dan Lucifer sekaligus. Naruto yang sudah selesai acara melihatnya pun langsung menghadap musuh nya.

" Hey kalian lebih baik kalian hentikan peperangan ini atau aku akan menghancurkan kalian dan kalian berdua Arch Angel aku dan Kami-sama sudah bekerja sama untuk saat ini jadi aku berada dipihak kalian " Ucap Naruto yang membuat mereka langsung berdiri sejajar dengannya.

" Sekali lagi aku katakan hentikan peperangan ini sekarang juga atau aku membunuh kalian semua disini! " Ucap Naruto dengan suara dingin nya. Mereka yang mendengarnya hanya memandang remeh dirinya karena menganggap mereka jauh lebih kuat dari Manusia satu ini.

" Heh memang nya kau bisa apa? Hanya karena kau berhasil membuat dua Naga Surgawi tumbang bukan berarti kau juga bisa membuat kami tumbang " Ucap Asmodeus dengan nada remeh.

Naruto yang merasa diremehkan pun hanya menatap nya datar dengan pedang yang sudah dialiri Chakra petir. Mereka yang melihat nya hanya memandang dirinya dengan hina. Tapi segera Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya saat mendengar suara Michael.

" Hm pemuda-san biarkan aku yang melawan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu " Ucap Michael kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya mengangguk saja.

" Hm pemuda-kun biarkan aku yang melawan Maou Leviathan tersebut " Ucap Gabriel kepada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya.

" Aku sudah memperingatkan mu Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, jangan salahkan aku jika kalian hanya akan tinggal nama saja " Ucap Naruto yang setelahnya dia pun menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Asmodeus dan Belzeebub dan membawanya pergi bersama nya.

 **Sringgg!**

Tak jauh dari pertarungan antara Kami-sama dengan Lucifer dan ketiga Dewa Naga, muncul Naruto dengan membawa Asmodeus dan Belzeebub bersamanya. Naruto pun kembali menghilang dan muncul didepan mereka berdua.

" Heh bukan berarti dengan memindahkan kami kau bisa menang dasar Manusia rendahan " Ucap Belzeebub yang membuat Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul didepan mereka dengan menebaskan pedang nya.

Mereka yang melihat nya pun berhasil menghindar. Naruto yang melihatnya pun menggunakan jurus matanya.

" **Bansho Ten'shin! "** Ucap Naruto. Asmodeus yang melihat tubuhnya ditarik pun hanya melebarkan matanya dan menembakan sihir terkuat nya agar dia berhenti menariknya. Naruto yang melihat sihir tersebut pun berhenti menariknya dan menggunakan kembali teknik matanya.

" **Amenotejikara! "** Bisik Naruto dan setelahnya tubuh nya pun berpindah tempat dimana tubuh nya tadi yang akan terkena sihir tersebut bertukar dengan Asmodeus. Asmodeus yang melihatnya hanya melebarkan matanya karena tidak bisa membuat pertahanan karena tidak sempat.

 **Duaaarrrr!**

Asmodeus pun terkena serangan tersebut yang membuat asap tebal muncul ditempatnya. Belzeebub yang melihat musuh nya bertukar tempat dengan temannya pun terkejut karena tidak menyangka musuh mempunyai kekuatan yang unik tersebut.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat tubuh tidak berdaya Asmodeus karena terkena serangan tingkat tinggi nya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka musuh mempunyai kemampuan tersebut.

 **Sriiingggg!**

Terlihat Naruto kini sudah berada didepan Asmodeus setelah muncul dengan kilat hitamnya. Asmodeus yang melihatnya mencoba melawan nya.

 **Jraaassshhhhh!**

Tapi mungkin itu hanya tinggal menjadi harapan semata karena sebelum bisa melakukannya dia sudah tewas dengan kepala yang sudah lepas dari tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tadi pun hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan ditempat Belzeebub dia hanya bisa memandang marah kearah Naruto karena sudah membunuh temannya.

Dia pun langsung melesat dengan cepat dengan tongkat ditangan kanan nya. Naruto yang melihat nya hanya memandang dirinya seakan menunggu nya untuk beradu senjata.

 **Traaannkkk! Traannnkkkk! Traaannkkk!**

Terdengar bunyi benturan senjata Naruto dan Belzeebub, terlihat mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain bahkan kini Belzeebub sudah agak kewalahan dengan adu pedang ini. Naruto yang melihatnya pun menebaskan senjatanya dengan kuat tapi Belzeebub bisa menghindarinya tapi dia terkejut ketika melihat tinju Naruto sudah bersarang diperut nya.

 **Duaaakk!**

Terlihat kini Belzeebub terlempar karena pukulan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah dilapisi dengan Chakranya. Naruto yang melihat pukulan nya mengenai Belzeebub hanya memandang nya dengan datar. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan nya untuk melihat pertarungan Kami-sama dengan Lucifer dan ketiga Dewa Naga. Tapi Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Lucifer membuat lingkaran sihir yang sangat kuat yang akan diarahkan kepada Kami-sama dan Kami-sama yang juga membuat ribuan Light Spear yang akan diarahkan ke Lucifer.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun mempunyai rencana. Dia langsung mengambil kunai bermata tiganya dan melemparkan nya di tengah tengah Kami-sama dan Lucifer. Merasa kunainya sudah menancap ditempat tujuan, Naruto dengan segera menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Belzeebub dan mengirimkan nya ke tempat kunainya tadi.

 **Sriiinnggg!**

Belzeebub terkejut ketika melihat dia menghilang dan muncul kembali di tengah tengah serangan Lucifer dan Kami-sama. Bahkan dia tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa sampai kesini bahkan dia sudah pasrah melihat dua serangan itu akan mengenai tubuhnya.

 **Duuuaaaarrrr!**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan saat dua serangan tadi mengenai Belzeebub, Lucifer yang melihat nya tentu terkejut karena secara tidak langsung dia sudah membunuh temannya sendiri. Dia menggeram marah saat mengetahui kalau ini adalah ulah pemuda bertopeng dan mencoba melesat kearahnya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu karena dia melihat pemuda tadi sudah berada disamping Kami-sama.

" Kami-sama lebih baik kau pergi dulu ketempat dua Naga Surgawi tadi untuk menyegel mereka ke Artefak suci yang kau buat yang disebut sebut sebagai Sacred Gear. Biarkan mereka aku yang hadapi dahulu untuk sementara " Ucap Naruto kepada Kami-sama. Kami-sama yang mendengar nya hanya mengangguk dan dengan segera dia menghilang.

Naruto yang melihat Kami-sama sudah pergi pun menghubungi partnernya yang berada didalam tubuhnya.

' _Hey Juubi apa kau sudah siap? Lawan kita saat ini adalah Lucifer dan ketiga Dewa Naga? "_ Tanya batin Naruto kepada Juubi. Juubi yang mendengar nya hanya bisa menyeringai senang karena akhirnya kekuatan nya akan digunakan juga.

 **[** _ **' Heh tentu saja, sedari tadi aku menunggu mu menggunakan kekuatan ku dan akhirnya kau menggunakan aku juga '**_ **]** Ucap Juubi senang yang membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

' _Baiklah aku mengandalkanmu Juu '_ Batin Naruto dan setelahnya pun ditubuh nya muncul sebuah jubah { Sama seperti Obito }. Mereka yang merasakan kekuatan besar muncul dari tubuh pemuda itu hanya bisa terkejut tapi setelahnya mereka hanya bisa menyeringai.

Melihat dirinya sudah memasuki mode Juubi, Naruto pun dengan segera membuat Juubi Dama yang sangat besar yang akan diarahkan kepada ketiga Dewa Naga tersebut.

 **Wuuusshhh!**

Terdengar bunyi suara Juubi Dama yang dilepaskan kearah ketiga Naga Dewa tersebut. Mereka yang melihatnya pun ingin mengeluarkan energi mereka lewat mulut mereka tapi tiba tiba muncul tiga ekor Naga kayu yang melilit mulut mereka sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengumpulkan sihirnya bahkan untuk mematahkan Naga kayu itu saja mereka cukup susah karena Naga kayu itu juga menghisap energi mereka.

 **Duuuuaaaarrrr!**

Bunyi ledakan saat Juubi Dama tadi mengenai mereka bertiga. Terlihat asap mengepul dengan tebal saat serangan tadi mengenai mereka. Lucifer yang melihat serangan tadi cukup terkejut karena tidak menyangka jarak ledakannya akan sebesar ini.

 **Wuuussshhh!**

Terdengar bunyi hembusan angin yang membuat asap tadi menghilang dan terlihatlah ketiga Dewa Naga tadi tubuh nya sudah banyak luka luka. Lucifer yang melihat banyak luka luka ditubuh ketiga Dewa Naga tersebut kembali terkejut dan dengan semangat diapun melemparkan serangan tingkat tinggi nya dengan cukup cepat. Naruto yang melihat nya pun bertukar tempat dengan Lucifer yang membuat Lucifer terkejut.

 **Duuuaaaarrrr!**

Bunyi ledakan saat serangan Lucifer terkena dirinya sendiri. Setelah asap menipis kini terlihat tubuh Lucifer penuh luka luka karena serangan nya sendiri. Sementara disamping Naruto muncul Kami-sama dengan wajah bercahaya nya.

" pemuda-san apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa semuanya berantakan? " Tanya Kami-sama sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya memandang datar kedepan dan menghilangkan jubah nya.

" Tidak ada apa apa Kami-sama " Ucap singkat Naruto. Kami-sama hanya bisa tersenyum saja mendengar jawaban nya.

" Baiklah tugasku sudah selesai lebih baik kau selesaikan sekarang juga Kami-sama " Ucap Naruto menyambung ucapannya yang tadi. Kami-sama yang mendengar nya hanya mengangguk saja dan melakukan tugasnya.

{ dari sini sama seperti canon sampai Kami-sama mati }.

Para Malaikat yang melihat Kami-sama terkapar pun berlari kesana dengan air mata yang mengalir, bahkan Naruto saja juga menitikkan air matanya melihat Kami-sama yang terkapar.

Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja Kami-sama tidak membuat penghalang agar tidak yang mengganggu nya bahkan Naruto saja tidak bisa masuk. Kami-sama terkapar karena bertarung habis habisan dengan Lucifer dan Trihexa dan kenapa hanya Trihexa? Kemana dua Dewa Naga yang lain? Mereka pergi setelah terkena serangan Naruto tadi sedangkan dengan Trihexa dia hanya mementingkan egonya dengan tetap berada disana dan hasilnya adalah dia yang tersegel yang tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau dimana dia tersegel dan Lucifer yang mati ditangan Kami-sama.

Terlihat saat ini dia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melihat mereka walau saat ini keadaan nya sangat memperihatinkan.

" Wahai semua anakku, janganlah kalian menangis. Ini semua sudah aku rencanakan sebelumnya dan juga Michael aku ingin kau menggantikan ku, dan juga aku akan meleburkan diriku untuk memperbaiki semua yang ada disini dan bumi " Ucap Kami-sama dan setelahnya dia pun melebur menjadi cahaya yang sangat banyak dan menyebar keseluruh alam semesta ini.

Diam, semuanya menjadi diam saat melihat Kami-sama sudah melebur dirinya menjadi cahaya. Bahkan sekarang dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh juga menangis karena kematian Kami-sama, walau mereka saat ini sudah jatuh tapi keimanan mereka tetap lah besar kepada Kami-sama.

Setelah lama berdiam diri Naruto pun langsung menghadap mereka dengan pandangan dingin, walau didalam hati dia saat ini sedang syok karena mana mungkin Kami-sama mati, jika Kami-sama mati pasti dunia akan hancur.

" Kalian semua hentikan peperangan ini sekarang juga, dengan jumlah kalian yang sekarang kalian hanya akan membuat kalian semua mati lagipula pemimpin kalian semua sudah mati semuanya jadi hentikan ini sekarang juga atau aku lah yang akan memusnahkan kalian semua! " Teriak Naruto yang setelahnya dia pun menghilang dengan kilat hitamnya.

Dan pada saat itu perang besar itu berakhir dengan kekalahan dimasing masing Fraksi. Fraksi Tenshi yang hanya kehilangan seperempat dari ras mereka dan kehilangan pemimpin besar mereka Kami-sama.

Fraksi Datenshi yang sudah kehilangan setengah dari pasukan mereka dan membuat populasi mereka menurun secara drastis dan juga mereka kehilangan Gubernur mereka.

Fraksi Akuma yang juga kehilangan setengah dari Klan Iblis yang awalnya berjumlah 72 pilar menjadi 36. Apalagi mereka juga kehilangan keempat pemimpin mereka.

Dan pada saat itu perang besar tersebut dinamai dengan sebutan Great War dan dihari itu juga seorang Manusia berkekuatan super yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka dengan sebutan ... Yellow of Destruction.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. Hehehe .. maaf ya lama sekali Update nya tapi saya punya alasan tersendiri kok kenapa lama Update nya. Dan juga saya mengUpdate ini dan masih tetap lanjut.**

 **jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Tapi itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **baiklah sekarang waktunya menjelaskan. Pertama tentang kekuatan Naruto disini saya akan jelaskan. Disini Naruto mempunyai kelima Elemen, Taijutsu yang setingkat Maito Gai, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu milik Hashirama, mata Sharingan yang sudah berevolusi ke tingkat EMS.**

 **Oh ya saya lupa untuk mengatakan pada saat Minato ingin pergi kedunia DxD dia sudah diberikan mata nya Sasuke. Lalu dia juga punya Kekkai Genkai dan disini dan yang baru ditunjukkan nya baru Mokuton, dia juga mempunyai kekuatan penyembuhan milik Hashirama. Dan masih banyak lagi yang akan saya ungkapkan di setiap ceritanya nanti.**

 **Lalu untuk mata baru Naruto itu adalah Sinseigan, saya harap para Readers-san suka dengan nama mata itu. Lalu untuk perang tadi ada yang sedikit saya ubah dari yang versi lama dan maaf jika pertarungan nya terlalu cepat atau apa hanya itu yang bisa saya ketik. Dan juga di peperangan tersebut Naruto juga tidak terlalu mencolok dan memakai pakaian tertutup agar mereka tidak mengetahui siapa jati diri Naruto.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jelaskan dan sekarang waktunya untuk menjawab Review para Reader-san.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **Namekaze fauzan : ini baru maybe harem atau tidaknya tapi jika ingin tahu lihat saja nanti.**

 **DeniTria : disini sudah terjawab dan sip.**

 **Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki : tidak, disini Naruto tidak akan masuk Fraksi manapun dan sip gan.**

 **Ziannul hafizt : disini masih maybe apakah akan harem atau tidak tapi jika ingin tau lihat saja kelanjutannya nanti.**

 **Kinpatsu666 : gini gan jika dari awal Naruto dimasukin Juubi dari tubuhnya dan langsung dikirim ke dimensi lain itu sama saja bunuh diri. Bukannya Chakra Naruto sudah hampir habis jika dia memaksakan menyegel Juubi kedalam tubuhnya bisa saja tubuhnya hancur karena tiba tiba dimasukin Chakra Juubi padahal dia sudah kelelahan dan juga belum tentu Juubi akan mau membagi Chakra nya kepada Naruto dan jika langsung dikirim maka tubuh Naruto akan langsung hancur karena tubuhnya yang sudah lemah. Hahaha maaf jika saya banyak bacotnya gan tapi saya sudah jelaskan.**

 **Grand560 : pairnya belum tau ini masih maybe.**

 **Arsyad226 : ya bisa dibilang akan ikut andil dan di ending memang akan ada perang nanti tapi itu tidak akan saya jelaskan sekarang.**

 **Guest : hahaha maaf jika agan tidak suka tapi seperti ini lah cerita saya.**

 **Nina : terima kasih dan lihat saja nanti dan Naruto tidak akan menjadi Iblis kok.**

 **Oke segitu saja dulu ya Reader-san maaf jika tidak semuanya saya jawab tapi semua review agan sudah saya baca semua kok. Dan bagi yang me-Review untuk lanjut maka saya dengan senang hati untuk melanjutkannya.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di TYOD {Re-Make}.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

The Yellow Of Destruction milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Dia seorang manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Seorang yang memegang kekuatan dari kedua orang terkuat. Seseorang yang diliputi kebencian karena orang tuanya dibunuh. dengan kekuatan besarnya akankah dia berhasil membunuh pembunuh kedua orang tuanya? {Bad Summary}.

Pair : Naruto x ?

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, Jutsu buatan sendiri {Maybe}, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' ABCD '] batin Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Dan satu lagi balasan Review akan saya jawab di bawah cerita ini. Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Remember 'Don't Like, Don't Read'! "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

Chapter sebelumnya :

" Kalian semua hentikan peperangan ini sekarang juga, dengan jumlah kalian yang sekarang kalian hanya akan membuat kalian semua mati lagipula pemimpin kalian semua sudah mati semuanya jadi hentikan ini sekarang juga atau aku lah yang akan memusnahkan kalian semua! " Teriak Naruto yang setelahnya dia pun menghilang dengan kilat hitamnya.

Dan pada saat itu perang besar itu berakhir dengan kekalahan dimasing masing Fraksi. Fraksi Tenshi yang hanya kehilangan seperempat dari ras mereka dan kehilangan pemimpin besar mereka Kami-sama.

Fraksi Datenshi yang sudah kehilangan setengah dari pasukan mereka dan membuat populasi mereka menurun secara drastis dan juga mereka kehilangan Gubernur mereka.

Fraksi Akuma yang juga kehilangan setengah dari Klan Iblis yang awalnya berjumlah 72 pilar menjadi 36 pilar. Apalagi mereka juga kehilangan keempat pemimpin mereka.

Dan pada saat itu perang besar tersebut dinamai dengan sebutan Great War dan dihari itu juga seorang Manusia berkekuatan super yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka dengan sebutan ... Yellow of Destruction.

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : New Life, In the School, First Friends, and Meet With Akuma**

 **.**

 **Beberapa Ratus Tahun Kemudian...**

Sudah beberapa ratus tahun setelah perang besar ketiga Fraksi atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Great War berakhir. Perang yang merenggut banyak korban tersebut berakhir dengan kekalahan dari masing masing Fraksi.

Dan juga setelah perang tersebut berakhir seorang manusia yang juga ikut berperang tersebut menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaan nya, banyak dari kalangan supernatural yang mengetahui siapa dirinya berpendapat jika manusia tersebut sudah mati tapi tetap saja itu belum diketahui keberadaannya.

Tapi setelah beberapa tahun kemudian ketiga Fraksi dihebohkan saat mendengar berita kalau manusia yang mereka kira sudah mati masih hidup bahkan dia pergi berkeliling dunia untuk menantang orang orang kuat bahkan Dewa sekalipun dia tantang.

Disaat yang sama dimana mereka mendengar berita menghebohkan itu, di dunia bawah atau UnderWorld terjadi perang saudara antara Old Satan Faction yang dipimpin oleh Rezevim Lucifer, Katarea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub, dan Creuserey Asmodeus melawan Anti Old Satan Faction yang dipimpin oleh Sirzech Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas karena para Old Satan Faction yang ingin kembali berperang dengan Fraksi Tenshi dan Datenshi yang membuat para Anti Old Satan Faction yang tidak ingin berperang tidak setuju.

Mengetahui jika ada yang tidak setuju Old Satan Faction pun marah dan mengobarkan bendera perang. Anti Old Satan Faction terkejut mendengar nya tapi segera mereka menyiapkan pasukan untuk mengusir para Old Satan Faction yang ingin berperang.

Mereka terus berperang sampai salah satu pemimpin Anti Old Satan Faction yaitu Sirzech Gremory menyelamatkan seorang gadis keturunan Lucifuge yaitu Grayfia Lucifuge dan membuat Grayfia berbalik arah menjadi menyerang Old Satan Faction dan membela Anti Old Satan Faction.

Sudah lama mereka berperang dan perang tersebut sudah mencapai puncak nya dimana Sirzech melawan Rezevim yang dimenangkan oleh Sirzech dan membuat mereka para Old Satan Faction harus pergi meninggalkan Mekai.

Setelah perang usai kursi kepemimpinan UnderWorld pun menjadi kosong dan membuat para tetua Iblis disana mengadakan rapat dan akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Sirzech Gremory menjadi Maou Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Maou Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas menjadi Maou Asmodeus, dan Serafall Sitri menjadi Maou Leviathan yang sebelumnya dia harus bertanding dengan Grayfia untuk menentukan siapa yang menduduki kursi Maou Leviathan.

Sudah beberapa tahun semenjak terpilihnya Raja Iblis yang baru dan selama itu juga banyak kejadian yang terjadi seperti terciptanya Evil Piece's dan Rating Game

 **.**

Saat ini disebuah Bandara Tokyo tampak banyak kendaraan dan orang orang ramai yang berlalu lalang. Mereka berjalan cepat cepat kedalam Bandara tersebut karena takut terlambat Chek-in atau pun ada juga yang keluar dari Bandara dan menunggu taksi.

Terlihat di pinggir jalan Bandara tersebut berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang { Lihat Model rambut nya Kaname Kuran di Vampir Knight } dengan mata biru Shappire yang dingin sedingin es.

Terlihat style pakaian nya yang agak santai yaitu memakai baju dalaman berwarna putih dengan kemeja hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka dan memakai celana hitam Jean dan juga membawa sebuah koper { Maaf saya tidak bisa mendeskripsikan style pakaian nya, saya tidak terlalu berpengalaman tentang style pakaian }.

Ya dia adalah Namikaze Naruto seorang yang disebut sebut dengan nama Yellow of Destruction pada saat Great War dahulu.

Terlihat saat ini dia sedang berdiri dengan tenang dengan sebuah Hp digenggamannya. Dia saat ini sedang menunggu sebuah taksi yang biasanya akan lewat disekitar Bandara. Setelah lama menunggu Naruto pun melihat sebuah taksi dan memberhentikannya.

 **Ckiiitt!**

Setelah taksi tersebut berhenti dengan segera Naruto masuk kedalam taksi tersebut.

" Jadi kemana tujuan anda tuan? " Tanya sang supir tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun menjawab nya dengan tenang.

" Kota Kuoh " Ucap singkat Naruto dengan nada tenang dan datar. Si supir tersebut hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan singkat pelanggan nya tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dengan segera supir taksi tersebut mengendari mobilnya ke tempat tujuan.

Setelah beberapa jam taksi tersebut berkendara membawa Naruto ke tempat tujuan akhirnya mereka pun sudah sampai dikawasan Kota Kuoh. Setelah beberapa menit menyusuri kawasan Kuoh tersebut taksi tersebut pun berhenti di sebuah rumah.

Naruto yang melihat jika mereka sudah sampai pun dengan segera dia keluar dan segera membayar nya.

" Ini uangnya, terima kasih pak " Ucap Naruto sambil memberikannya uang. Supir tadi hanya menerima uangnya dengan senang hati.

" Terima kasih tuan " Ucap supir tadi kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya mengangguk. Setelah Naruto membayar uang taksi tersebut supir taksi tersebut pun langsung pergi dari sana.

Melihat jika taksi sudah pergi Naruto pun langsung memasuki rumahnya tapi belum sempat masuk kerumah Naruto pun melihat sebuah kotak didepan pintu nya.

Merasa penasaran Naruto pun mengambil kotak itu dan membuka nya dan ternyata isinya adalah baju seragam sekolah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya acuh saja dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah barunya dan terlihat lah isi nya. terdapat dua kamar tidur, dapur yang berada dibelakang dengan disambung Kamar mandi dan satu ruang tamu dan banyak lagi fasilitas rumah tersebut.

" Huh! Rumah ini bagus juga lebih baik aku pergi keluar untuk melihat lihat kota ini " Ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah memutuskan Naruto pun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menaruh kopernya dan kotak berisi baju seragam nya di atas kasur.

Setelah menaruh barang barang nya Naruto pun langsung keluar rumah dan tidak lupa untuk menguncinya.

 **.**

Sudah satu jam Naruto pergi untuk melihat lihat kota ini dan sekarang dia saat ini ada ditaman, Naruto yang sangat menikmati jalan jalannya pun lupa jika saat ini sudah sore. Naruto yang sudah agak puas melihat lihat kota ini pun bermaksud untuk pulang tapi belum beberapa menit dia berjalan dia pun dibuat heran karena saat ini ditaman tersebut sangat sepi.

Tapi tiba tiba didepan Naruto muncul seorang pria berpakaian ala Detektif berjalan mendekati dirinya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya memandang nya datar karena baru pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini sudah harus berhadapan dengan Malaikat Jatuh.

" Hehehe sepertinya ada manusia yang tersesat " Ucap Pria tadi dengan terkekeh. Naruto yang mendengarnya masih memandangnya datar.

" Ya dan seperti nya juga ada Malaikat jatuh yang tersesat, apa kau ingin aku menunjukkan mu jalan yang bagus untuk mu? " Tanya Naruto dengan dingin. Pria tadi yang mendengar nya hanya menggeram rendah karena merasa diejek.

" Sialan kau manusia rendahan berani sekali kau mengejek ku. Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku? Aku adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang agung dan namaku adalah Donnasiege. Bersiaplah mati Manusia " Geram Donnasiege. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya diam saja.

" Hn aku tidak peduli siapa kau dan apa maumu, lebih baik kau biarkan aku pergi atau kau akan menyesal berurusan dengan ku! " Ancam Naruto dengan nada dingin nya. Donnasiege yang mendengar nya pun murka.

Dia dengan segera menciptakan sebuah Light Spear dan mengarahkan nya ke Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menutup matanya, Donnasiege yang melihat manusia itu menutup matanya hanya menyeringai. Tapi tinggal beberapa centi lagi Light Spear itu akan mengenai Naruto, Naruto pun memiringkan kepalanya sehingga Light Spear itu hanya melewatinya.

Donnasiege yang melihat serangannya berhasil dihindari pun terkejut karena mana mungkin manusia bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

" Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu Gagak, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga " Ucap Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihat lah matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan tiga tomoe. Donnasiege yang melihat mata tersebut entah kenapa merasa merinding tapi dengan segera dia enyahkan perasaan tersebut.

" Cih! Sialan kau Manusia rendahan, kau sudah mempermalukan ku. Aku benar benar akan membunuh mu disini sekarang juga " Ucap Donnasiege sambil menciptakan kembali Ligh Spear. Donnasiege dengan segera melepaskan Ligh Spear nya dan diarahkan ke arah Naruto. Tapi seperti nya Donnasiege melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan melihat mata Naruto.

 **Deg! Arrrkkkk!**

Terdengar teriakan kesakitan Donnasiege saat mengetahui jika dia terkena serangan nya sendiri. Donnasiege yang melihat nya tentu terkejut karena seharusnya yang kena bukan dirinya tapi manusia tersebut. Muncul rasa takut pada diri Donnasiege ketika melihat mata yang sangat dingin dan sangat mengintimidasi dari pemuda itu.

Merasa jika dia hanya akan membuat kematian nya lebih cepat datang dia pun dengan segera berdiri kembali dan terbang ke udara menggunakan sayap hitamnya.

" Cih! Awas kau manusia rendahan kau benar benar sudah mempermalukan ku. Jika kita bertemu lagi aku akan membunuh mu " Ucap Donnasiege dan setelahnya dia pun melesat pergi dari sana.

" Datenshi ya " Ucap Pelan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa jika musuh nya sudah pergi pun merubah matanya kembali seperti semula dan kembali berjalan dengan tenang seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada.

 **.**

Dipagi hari di sebuah rumah tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terlelap disebuah kasur King Size. Dia terlelap dengan sangat tenang sampai sebuah alarm membangunkan nya.

" Hoaamm ... sudah pagi ya " Ucap setengah mengantuk Naruto sambil duduk dipinggir kasur nya. Dia pun mematikan alarm tersebut dan melihat jam tersebut yang ternyata sudah jam 6 pagi. Setelah beberapa menit mengumpulkan kesadarannya dia pun dengan segera bangun dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa belas menit Naruto melakukan ritual yang biasa dilakukan bagi setiap orang, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Naruto dengan segera mengambil kotak kemarin dan mengeluarkan isinya yaitu baju seragam Naruto dan memakainya didepan cermin.

Tidak lebih dari 5 menit kini terlihat Naruto sudah memakai baju seragam sekolah nya dan mungkin jika para gadis gadis melihatnya mungkin mereka akan langsung kelepek kelepek padanya. Setelah puas memandangi dirinya sendiri didepan cermin Naruto pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan melenggang pergi dari rumah nya menuju sekolahnya.

Naruto pun keluar dari rumahnya dan mengunci rumahnya lalu pergi, tapi baru saja dia keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya dia mendengar suara seseorang yang seperti nya memanggil dirinya. Dengan segera Naruto berbalik dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat seperti model captain Tsubasa berlari kearahnya.

' _Aura ini ... Iblis '_ Batin Naruto sambil melihat pemuda berambut cokelat itu

" Ah! Apa kau baru pindahan ke Kota Kuoh ini? " Tanya pemuda tadi. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan. Pemuda tadi yang melihat Naruto pergi pun menyelaraskan jalannya dengan Naruto.

" Hn ya aku baru pindah ke Kota ini " Ucap Naruto datar. Pemuda berambut cokelat tadi yang mendengar ucapan singkat Naruto pun kembali berbicara.

" Benarkah apa yang tadi rumah mu? " Tanya pemuda tadi. Naruto hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu kita tetangga karena rumah ku disebelah rumah mu " Ucap nya kepada Naruto yang hanya menghadap kedepan.

" Perkenalkan namaku Hyodou Issei, siapa Namamu? " Ucap Issei memperkenalkan diri. Naruto hanya melihat nya sekilas dan kembali melihat kedepan.

" Namikaze Naruto " Ucap singkat, padat dan jelas dari Naruto. yang membuat Issei harus bersabar dengan sikap orang yang bernama Naruto ini.

" Sepertinya kau satu sekolah dengan ku ya, terbukti dengan baju sekolah kita yang sama " Ucap Issei kembali berbicara.

" Oh " Ucap Naruto benar benar singkat yang membuat Issei sangat kesal.

" Kuso! Siapa sih yang menciptakan kata kata ' oh ' ini. Jika aku tau siapa yang menciptakan kata kata itu aku akan ... arrggh lupakan lah " Raung raung Issei tidak jelas. Naruto yang berada disamping nya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

" Kau berisik sekali bodoh! " Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar nya. Issei yang mendengarnya hanya memandang nya dengan tajam.

" Apa maksud mu dengan kata ' bodoh ' itu Teme? " Tanya Issei dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum mengejek.

" Kau itu bodoh, dasar Dobe " Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Issei yang mendengar nya mencoba menghajarnya tapi segera dia mengalihkan pandangan nya saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal.

" Asia! " Teriak Issei menghampirinya sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto yang ditarik tangannya hanya memandang kesal padanya. Asia yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang pernah menolongnya.

" Hei lepaskan aku Dobe " Ucap Naruto kepada Issei tapi tidak digubris oleh Issei. Dia terus berlari menghampiri gadis pirang tersebut.

" Hei Asia apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Issei kepada Asia. Asia sendiri hanya bisa berdiri dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

" A-ano aku hanya jalan jalan saja, ta-tapi sepertinya aku tersesat " Ucap gugup Asia. Issei yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum saja.

" A-ano I-Issei-san, siapa dia? " Tanya Asia kepada Issei. Issei yang ditanya pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi dia bawa.

" Ah maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan nya. perkenalkan dia adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Naruto dia Asia Argento, dia seorang biarawati gereja disini " Ucap Issei.

" Hn " Ucap tidak jelas Naruto.

" Ha-hai N-Naruto-san " Sapa Asia. Naruto hanya melihatnya dan berjalan menjauh. Issei yang melihatnya pun mencoba membuatnya berhenti.

" Hey Naruto tunggu aku " Ucap Issei kepada Naruto tapi Naruto hanya acuh saja. Issei yang diacuhkan pun hanya memandang kesal dirinya dan menghadap kembali ke Asia.

" Asia bagaimana kalau siang nanti kita pergi bermain? " Tanya Issei kepada Asia. Asia sendiri dia hanya berdiri diam sambil memandang dirinya bingung.

" K-kenapa Issei-san mengajak ku pergi bermain? " Tanya balik Asia.

" Tidak ada aku hanya ingin mengajak mu saja, ya pasti melelahkan bekerja di gereja terus jadi aku juga ingin mengajak mu bagaimana? _lagipula ini juga akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita karena Buchou sudah melarangku tapi setidak nya aku bisa membawa mu bermain untuk terakhir kali_ " Ucap Issei dengan diakhir nya didalam hati.

" Hm baiklah Issei-san " Ucap Asia tersenyum. Issei yang mendengar nya pun hanya tersenyum dan segera berlari menyusul Naruto.

" Hahh .. hah ... hah .. Naruto kenapa kau meninggalkan ku Hah? " Tanya Issei dengan napas tersengal sengal. Naruto hanya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan datar.

" Hn " kembali ucapan itu yang terlontar dari mulut Namikaze ini. Issei hanya bisa menghela napasnya mendengar ucapan itu.

" Hah .. sudahlah tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara dengan mu " Ucap Issei dan setelahnya mereka pun sampai didepan gerbang sekolah tersebut dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah ..

" Kyaaa ... Siapa dia tampan sekali?! "

" Kyaaa ... Pemuda-san berapa Nomor Hp mu?! "

" Kyaaa ... Pemuda-san dimana alamat rumah mu?! "

" Kyaaa ... Pemuda-san awas jangan dekat dekat pria disebelah mu dia itu mesum bisa bisa kamu ketularan virus nya! "

" Mati saja sana orang orang tampan di dunia! "

Dan ucapan terakhir tadi pasti kalian sudah tau.

" Hn " Ucap tidak jelas Naruto. Naruto berhenti sebentar dan kembali menatap kebelakang nya tepatnya kearah Issei.

" Hyodou antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah " Ucap atau bisa dibilang perintah Naruto kepada Issei. Issei sendiri dia hanya melongo mendengar nada perintah tersebut.

" Baiklah baiklah tapi sebelumnya bisakah kau memanggil ku dengan nama ku tidak dengan marga ku " Ucap Issei kepada Naruto.

" Hn " Dan sepertinya kali ini Issei benar benar sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Arrrgghhh! " Teriak Issei frustasi. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya diam saja. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

" Ini dia ruangan nya, masuklah dan aku pergi dulu " Ucap Issei agak lesu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya masuk saja tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Issei.

" Halo pak saya murid baru tersebut " Ucap tanpa basa basi Naruto yang membuat kepala sekolah tersebut kaget.

"Ah! Kau murid baru itu ya baiklah kau akan ditempatkan dikelas 2-b dan tunggu disini wali kelas mu akan menjemput mu " Ucap Kepala sekolah yang membuat Naruto mengangguk.

 **.**

" Baiklah anak anak saat ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Namikaze-san silahkan masuk " Ucap sang guru.

 **Sreekk!**

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan masuklah pemuda bersurai pirang tampan. Para siswi yang melihat murid baru tadi pun kembali histeris berbeda dengan para siswa yang mengumpat kepadanya itu juga termasuk Issei.

" Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu " Ucap guru tersebut. Naruto hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya.

" Namikaze Naruto " Ucap singkat Naruto yang membuat para murid dan guru tersebut sweatdrop.

" Hanya itu? " Tanya sang guru. Naruto hanya memandang datar kedepan. Issei yang berada dikelas yang sama dengan Naruto hanya mendesah.

" Hah ... kenapa dia harus sekelas dengan ku " Lesuh Issei kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Baiklah Namikaze-san kau bisa duduk dibelakang Hyodou-san " Ucap sang guru kepada Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Berjalan dengan pelan akhirnya Naruto sampai ditempat duduk nya tapi sebelum duduk dia mendengar suara.

" Huh kenapa kita harus sekelas sih? Aku sudah lelah mendengar ucapan singkat mu itu " Ucap Issei letih.

" Hn " Ucap Naruto dan setelahnya dia pun duduk dibangkunya. Issei yang mendengar kata itu lagi hanya bisa mengetukkan dahinya ke meja.

 **.**

 **Teettt! Teett!**

Terdengar bunyi bel tanda jika waktu istirahat sudah masuk. Terlihat banyak sekali murid yang berlarian keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut. Saat ini dikelas Naruto terlihat dia saat ini sedang memasukkan buku nya dengan tenang dan setelahnya dia pun keluar dari kelas.

" Hey Naruto kau mau kemana? " Tanya Issei kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang nya dan berlalu pergi.

" Bukan urusanmu " Ucap dingin Naruto. Issei yang mendengar nya hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan pergi menuju ke ruang klub.

Sedangkan di ruang klub terdapat dua wanita berambut merah dan hitam sedang berdiri di jendela tempat sekolah lama. Saat ini mereka sedang memandangi seorang siswa baru yang saat ini sedang bersantai di atap sekolah.

" Akeno apa kau merasakannya? " Tanya Rias kepada Akeno. Akeno sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya.

" Fufufu ... entahlah aku masih kurang yakin apa pemuda itu mempunyai kekuatan atau tidak, tapi jika dilihat lihat dia tampan juga fufufu ... benar kan Buchou? " Tanya Akeno dengan nada menggoda nya.

Rias sendiri hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan pemuda tersebut, entah kenapa dia seperti merasakan ada aura pada pemuda tersebut tapi dia masih ragu tentang itu. Tiba tiba pintu ruang klub tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda pirang berwajah cantik, wanita kecil berambut putih, dan pemuda berambut cokelat. Mereka adalah Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, dan Hyodou Issei.

" Ara ara mereka sudah datang Buchou " Ucap Akeno kepada Rias. Rias yang mendengar nya pun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah mereka.

" Baiklah saat nya kegiatan klub " Ucap Rias sambil duduk dikursi nya.

 **.**

 **Teett! Teett!**

Terdengar bunyi bel berbunyi tanda jika waktu pelajaran di sekolah sudah berakhir. Terlihat ramai sekali murid murid yang berlalu lalang di depan gerbang sekolah termasuk juga Naruto yang saat ini juga ikut pulang dan kali ini dia pulang sendiri.

Setelah beberapa blok sampailah Naruto dirumah nya, karena terlalu lelah dengan pelajaran Naruto pun tertidur.

Sedangkan ditempat Issei saat ini dia sedang berjalan jalan bersama Asia, mereka pergi kesana kemari pergi ketempat yang menyenangkan bagi mereka. Sudah lama mereka bermain dan saat ini hari sudah sore. Terlihat disebuah taman tampak seorang pemuda bersama seorang gadis sedang duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

" Bagaimana Asia apa kau senang hari ini? " Tanya Issei kepada Asia. Asia yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya tanda senang. Tapi kesenangan itu segera berakhir saat mereka merasakan suhu atmosfer bertukar menjadi mencekam.

" Ara ara Asia apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau harus berada di gereja sekarang? " Tanya seorang perempuan yang Issei dan Asia kenal, dialah Raynare.

" T-tidak akan, aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesana. Aku hanya ingin disini dari pada disana " Ucap Asia. Raynare yang mendengar nya hanya menggeram.

" Asia lebih baik kau ikut dengan ku atau teman mu itu akan mati " Ucap Raynare kepada Asia. Asia yang mendengar nya hanya terkejut. Tapi suara Issei membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pemuda itu.

" Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Asia Yum- maksudku Raynare " Ucap Issei tajam. Raynare yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum mengejek padanya.

" Oh ya memang nya kau bisa apa Issei-kun " Ucap Raynare dengan nada yang di imut- imutkan. Issei yang mendengar nya hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

" Aku akan membunuh mu disini Raynare, sekarang juga " Ucap Issei sambil mencoba mengaktifkan Sacred Gear nya, butuh beberapa menit untuk mengaktifkan nya tapi akhirnya Issei berhasil mengaktifkan nya.

Raynare yang melihat nya hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek sambil mengatakan jika Sacred Gear nya tidak berguna. Karena tidak ingin berlama lama lagi Raynare pun menciptakan Light Spear dan melemparkan nya kearah Issei.

 **Jleeeb!**

Light Spear tadi pun menancap di paha Issei dan membuat paha Issei kesakitan karena Iblis lemah terhadap cahaya.

" I-Issei-san! " Teriak Asia kepada Issei. Karena tidak ingin membuat orang yang berharga bagi dirinya terluka, dia pun berbicara dengan Raynare.

" Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan Raynare-sama tapi setidak nya biarkan aku menyembuhkan nya untuk yang terakhir kali " Ucap Asia yang membuat Issei melebarkan matanya. Raynare yang mendengar nya hanya menyeringai dan memenuhi keinginan Asia.

" K-Kenapa Asia? Kenapa? Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan mu darinya tapi kenapa kau malah menyerahkan dirimu" Tanya Issei dengan suara lirih. Asia hanya tersenyum mendengar suara lirih tersebut.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang berharga bagiku mati hanya karena menyelamatkan ku " Ucap Asia kepada Issei. Setelah selesai menyembuhkan Issei walau Issei masih merasakan sakit nya dari dalam Asia pun segera berjalan pergi ke Raynare.

" Anak baik, baiklah saat nya kita pergi dan Issei-kun sampai jumpa " Ucap Raynare yang langsung pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

{ Kita skip aja dari sini karena dari sini akan sama kayak canon }

Disebuah gereja tampak 3 anak muda yang saat ini sedang berdiri dalam diam sambil memandangi gereja. Mereka adalah Hyodou Issei, Yuuto Kiba, dan Koneko Toujou.

Issei yang tidak ingin berlama lama lagi segera berjalan kearah gereja tersebut dan berkata kepada Koneko.

" koneko bisa kau buka pintu ini dengan kekuatan mu? " Ucap Issei kepada Koneko yang hanya mengangguk.

 **Braaakkk!**

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara paksa bahkan pintu tersebut sudah terbang entah kemana. Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam tapi segera mereka kembali berhenti saat melihat seorang pria gila membawa pedang.

" Hehehehe akhirnya kita bertemu kembali Iblis " Ucap pendeta gila tersebut.

" Freed Zelzan " Geram Issei dan Kiba. Freed yang melihat nya hanya bisa tersenyum kepada mereka dengan konyol.

" Hey! Hey! Hey! Kalian ini kenapa, apa kalian merindukan? Aku juga merindukan kalian kau tau " Ucap nya. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya bisa diam walau Issei sudah marah saat ini.

" Dimana Asia? " Tanya Issei berteriak. Freed yang mendengar teriakan nya hanya memasukkan tangan kelingking nya ke lubang telinganya.

" Apa gadis pirang itu? Oh dia ada di ruang bawah tanah " Ucap Freed dengan santai. Koneko yang mendengar nya pun segera melemparkan meja besar ke arah Freed.

 **Syuuut! Braaakkk!**

Freed yang tidak siap akan lemparan tersebut pun hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan saat benda itu mengenai tubuhnya.

" Hyodou-senpai pergilah kebawah tanah biar yang ini kami yang melawan " Ucap Koneko kepada Issei. Issei yang mendengar nya hanya bisa menatap nya terkejut.

" Benar pergilah Hyodou-kun biar kami yang menangani dia " Ucap Kiba kepada Issei. Issei yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum dan segera berlari. Tapi belum jauh berlari dia segera berbalik dan berbicara kepada mereka.

" Aku mengandalkan kalian Kiba, Koneko-chan. Dan jika ini sudah selesai jangan memanggil ku dengan marga ku panggil saja aku dengan namaku " Ucap Issei yang setelahnya langsung pergi. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum.

Sedangkan dengan diruang bawah tanah, terlihat saat sudah sampai dan dia kembali terkejut saat melihat banyak sekali pendeta. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangan nya mencari Asia sampai dia melihat tubuh tidak berdaya Asia yang saat ini sedang digantung dengan salib.

" Lepaskan Asia! " Teriak Issei kepada Raynare. Sedangkan dengan Raynare dia hanya tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dari tubuh Asia muncul sebuah cahaya hijau dan keluarlah cincin dari tubuh Asia.

Issei yang melihat nya hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kini terlihat tubuh tidak berdaya Asia terjatuh ke tanah sedangkan dengan Raynare dia hanya bisa tertawa karena akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Sacred Gear nya Asia.

 **Jlegeer!**

Tapi tiba tiba mereka harus terkejut saat melihat datangnya petir berwarna biru yang datang dari langit yang menyambar atap gereja dan terus menyambar para pendeta dibawah. Issei yang melihat nya hanya bisa terkejut karena hanya dengan satu serangan saja sudah kalah.

Issei berpikir mungkin Akeno-senpai yang melakukannya tapi dia enyahkan pikiran itu karena petir Akeno-senpainya berwarna kuning bukan berwarna biru.

" Sudah cukup main mainnya Datenshi " Ucap suara dingin dibelakang Issei. Issei yang mendengar suara tersebut pun berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya melihat teman pirang nya ada disini.

" Na-Naruto bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? " Tanya Issei tergagap. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya diam memandang dirinya dengan datar. Tapi mereka harus mengalihkan pandangan nya saat mendengar teriakan dari Datenshi yang mengambil Sacred Gear Asia.

" Sialan! Siapa kau manusia rendahan? Berani sekali kau mengalahkan pasukan ku. Apa kau tidak tau aku ini siapa? " Tanya Raynare geram. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya diam tidak menjawab malahan dia hanya berjalan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Issei.

" Aku sudah pernah mendengar kata kata itu dari Datenshi lain dan sekarang aku harus mendengar nya untuk yang kedua kalinya " Ucap Naruto yang membuat Raynare marah. Dengan segera dia menciptakan sebuah Light Spear dan mengarahkan nya ke manusia rendahan itu.

Naruto yang melihat nya hanya bisa diam, tapi tinggal beberapa centi lagi Light Spear itu akan mengenai nya dengan segera dia memegang Light Spear itu yang membuat Issei dan Raynare terkejut.

 **Pyaaar!**

Naruto pun menghancurkan Light Spear itu seperti menghancurkan tusuk gigi. Raynare yang melihat nya hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkejut. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Raynare pun tidak membuang waktu dengan segera dia menghilang menggunakan kilat hitamnya dan muncul didepan nya.

 **Buugghh!**

Naruto pun meninju nya membuat Raynare melesat kebawah. Raynare yang merasakan tinju manusia yang dia anggap rendahan itu mengenai nya hanya bisa kesakitan. Dia mencoba untuk menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear nya tapi belum sempat dia melakukannya muncul Naruto dan meninju nya kembali dan kini arahnya menuju Issei yang hanya diam terkejut.

 **Swiing! Braakk!**

Terdengar bunyi benturan antara punggung Raynare dan tanah. Raynare yang merasakan kembali tinju nya memuntahkan darahnya.

 **Sriiiing!**

Naruto pun kembali muncul disamping Issei sambil memandang datar Raynare. Issei yang melihat temannya muncul didekatnya pun terkejut karena kecepatannya.

" Naruto bagaimana bisa kau muncul begitu cepat dari sana kesini? Apa kau juga mempunyai kekuatan? " Tanya Issei tapi tidak digubris oleh Naruto. Dia dengan segera mengambil kembali Sacred Gear milik teman Issei tadi.

" Issei pegang ini, biar aku yang membunuh Datenshi yang satu ini " Perintah Naruto sambil memberikan Sacred Gear Asia kepada Issei. Issei hanya menerima nya dan mengangguk.

" Lebih baik kau mati dari pada kau menyusahkan para orang orang di kota ini. Lagipula pemimpin mu juga tidak akan memperdulikan dirimu sepertinya " Ucap Naruto dan setelahnya ditangannya muncul percikan percikan petir dengan suara yang memekakkan.

Raynare yang melihat nya hanya bisa menatap takut kepadanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Issei.

" Issei-kun kumohon tolong aku, aku menyesal saat itu. Kumohon jika kau menolong ku kita bisa bersama sama lagi seperti dulu. Dan juga lihat aku masih menyimpan pemberian mu dulu saat kita kencan " Ucap Raynare yang tiba tiba menjadi lembut. Issei yang melihat nya hanya bisa menatap nya lirih dan segera mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Naruto.

" Lakukan saja Naruto. Aku tidak apa apa " Ucap Issei dengan lirih. Naruto yang sedari tadi memang diam saja melihat drama singkat ini pun menusukkan tangan nya ke dada kiri Raynare.

 **Jraassh!**

Terlihat tangan Naruto berlumur darah dari Datenshi itu. Setelah Naruto melepaskan tangan nya dari wanita itu, Datenshi tadi pun langsung menghilang meninggalkan bulu bulu hitam.

Tidak lama setelah Datenshi tadi menghilang muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang Klan Gremory yang memunculkan Rias dan para Peerage nya. Mereka yang melihat banyak sekali mayat berserakan hanya melebarkan matanya. Tapi kembali mereka terkejut saat melihat seorang siswa baru dari sekolah yang sama dengan mereka saat ini berdiri di samping Issei dengan tangan berlumur darah.

" Kau! Bukannya kau murid baru itu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Rias penuh selidik. Naruto tidak menjawab tapi hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin.

" Buchou kau disini, kukira kau tidak akan kesini. Oh ya Naruto lah yang menolong ku tapi aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan nya " Ucap Issei lirih. Issei pun berjalan kearah Asia yang tergeletak dan menggendong nya untuk mendekat kearah mereka.

" Hiks .. hiks .. maaf kan aku Asia, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mu. Aku memang lemah sampai aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman ku " Ucap Issei terisak. Rias yang melihat Issei menangis pun menenangkan nya.

" Issei bagaimana jika aku menghidupkan nya kembali menjadi anggota Peerage ku? " Ucap Rias kepada Issei yang membuat Issei terkejut.

" Benarkah .. benarkah Buchou bisa menghidupkan kembali Asia? Kalau benar tolong .. tolong hidup kan kembali dia Buchou " Ucap Issei memohon. Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar nya dan mengeluarkan bidaknya.

" Issei apa kau memegang Sacred Gear Asia? Sematkan Sacrd Gear nya dan aku akan memulainya " Ucap Rias kepada Issei yang langsung mengangguk patuh. Setelah selesai dia pun memulai nya dan setelah selesai terlihat kini Asia yang membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Issei yang saat ini langsung memeluknya.

Rias yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya pun mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pemuda tadi dan terlihat pemuda tadi hanya memandang mereka semua dengan datar.

" Jadi namamu Naruto bukan. Perkenalkan aku Rias Gremory, dia Akeno Himejima- " Belum sempat menyelesaikan nya Naruto sudah memotongnya.

" Aku sudah tau kalian semua siapa jadi tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri " Ucap Naruto datar. Rias yang mendengar nya memandang dirinya kesal tapi dia kesampingkan itu.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, bahkan bisa menyelamatkan Issei? " Tanya Rias kepada Naruto yang membuat mereka memandang dirinya.

" Itu bukan urusan mu, apa aku mempunyai kekuatan atau tidak " Ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias kembali kesal. Naruto yang sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi pun mencoba pergi. Tapi tiba tiba dilehernya sudah ada pedang yang siap menggorok lehernya. Naruto yang melihat nya hanya diam saja.

" Uh kau ini susah juga ya diajak bicara. Baiklah aku tidak akan menanyakan kekuatan mu lagi tapi kenapa kau mau membantu Issei? " Tanya Rias. Naruto hanya diam sebelum menghela napasnya dan menghadap mereka tapi sebelum memandang Kiba untuk melepaskan pedangnya.

" Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membantu saja. Memang awalnya aku tidak peduli kalau Issei ingin membantu perempuan itu tapi melihat perjuangan nya membuat aku mau untuk menolong nya " Jelas Naruto. Rias yang mendengar nya kembali berbicara.

" Dari mana kau tau jika Issei akan menolong Asia? " Tanya penuh selidik Rias. Naruto hanya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

" Aku mempunyai banyak mata mata " Ucap singkat Naruto. Rias yang tidak mendapat jawaban yang sesuai hanya menghela napas. Tapi kembali dia berbicara.

" Uhm! Naruto aku ingin bertanya padamu kembali. Apa kau mau bergabu- " Kembali belum sempat Rias menyelesaikan ucapanya Naruto sudah memotongnya.

" Tidak, aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan Peerage mu " Ucap Naruto. Rias yang mendengar nya hanya bisa kecewa.

" Kenapa? Kau bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang kau mau dengan menjadi Iblis " Ucap Rias. Naruto hanya diam sampai dia kembali berbicara.

" Aku masih mempunyai tugas yang belum ku selesaikan dan jika aku bergabung maka itu akan menghambat tugas ku ini " Ucap Naruto yang membuat mereka bingung.

" Tugas? Tugas apa? " Tanya Akeno yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

" Itu bukan urusan mu Nona " Ucap dingin Naruto yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang membuat mereka tidak nyaman.

" Hn karena urusan ku disini sudah selesai aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi " Ucap Naruto yang setelahnya dia menghilang dengan kilat hitamnya. Mereka yang melihat Naruto menghilang begitu saja didepan mereka hanya terkejut. Karena sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini mereka pun pergi dari menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Rias yang sudah berdiri di lingkaran sihir pun langsung menghilang tapi sebelum di membatin.

' _Siapa kau sebenarnya Namikaze Naruto? "_

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. Hehehe .. maaf ya lama sekali Update nya karena saat ini saya sedang ketagihan sama Anime. Gini sebenarnya setelah saya mengupdate FF ini saya coba coba download Anime Hentai Hehehe dan hasilnya berhasil jadinya saya sering download tapi bukan hanya Anime Hentai saja yang saya download tapi juga Anime yang lain. { Loh kok saya curhat ya }**

 **Baiklah lupakan yang diatas, jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Tapi itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **baiklah untuk penjelasan di Chapter kali ini saya hanya menjelaskan jika saya langsung mengambil waktu ke era Issei dan kawan kawan dan disini saya ngambilnya pada saat Asia menjadi Iblis. Dan maaf jika pertarungan nya hanya segitu.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jelaskan dan sekarang waktunya untuk menjawab Review para Reader-san.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **Andres11 : hehehe terima kasih gan. Dan tenang saja saya akan menekan kekuatan nya dan akan Naruto akan memakai kekuatan penuh nya saat melawan musuh yang sangat kuat.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze Venom : hm kalau harem masih belum nentu. Kita lihat aja nanti ya gan.**

 **DeniTria : makasih gan. Dan silahkan dinikmati.**

 **Sinta Dewi468 : terima kasih. Dan bentuk mata Naruto itu bayangin aja mata Juubi dan Ems Sasuke digabungin.**

 **Fadjar brotherhollicxz : masalah pair nanti aja dan kalau memihak Fraksi kita lihat aja nanti.**

 **Uzumaki Bolt : hehehe maaf jika Naruto terlalu Over Power tapi menurut ku itu sudah cukup lagipula untuk saat ini Naruto akan menekan kekuatan nya dahulu sampai pada waktu yang tepat.**

 **Neo Kyuujin : hehehe benarkah agan suka baguslah.**

 **Oke segitu saja dulu ya Reader-san maaf jika tidak semuanya saya jawab tapi semua review agan sudah saya baca semua kok. Dan bagi yang me-Review untuk lanjut maka saya dengan senang hati untuk melanjutkannya.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di TYOD {Re-Make}.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer** :

 **Naruto** By Masashi Kishimoto

 **High School DxD** By Ichiei Ishibumi

 **The Yellow Of Destruction** By Perseus Cullen

 **Summary** : Dia seorang manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Seorang yang memegang kekuatan dari kedua orang terkuat. Seseorang yang diliputi kebencian karena orang tuanya dibunuh. dengan kekuatan besarnya akankah dia berhasil membunuh pembunuh kedua orang tuanya? **{Bad Summary}**.

 **Pair** : Naruto x **?**

 **Genre** : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rate : **M**

 **Warning** : Typo, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, Jutsu buatan sendiri **{Maybe}** , **Overpowered**!Naruto, **Doujutsu**!Naruto

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] Berbicara Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' ABCD '] Batin Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Dan satu lagi balasan Review akan saya jawab di bawah cerita ini. Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Remember 'Don't Like, Don't Read'! "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

Chapter sebelumnya :

" Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, bahkan bisa menyelamatkan Issei? " Tanya Rias kepada Naruto yang membuat mereka memandang dirinya.

.

" Aku mempunyai banyak mata mata " Ucap singkat Naruto. Rias yang tidak mendapat jawaban yang sesuai hanya menghela napas. Tapi kembali dia berbicara.

.

" Tidak, aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan Peerage mu " Ucap Naruto. Rias yang mendengar nya hanya bisa kecewa.

" Kenapa? Kau bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang kau mau dengan menjadi Iblis " Ucap Rias. Naruto hanya diam sampai dia kembali berbicara.

" Aku masih mempunyai tugas yang belum ku selesaikan dan jika aku bergabung maka itu akan menghambat tugas ku ini " Ucap Naruto yang membuat mereka bingung.

" Tugas? Tugas apa? " Tanya Akeno yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

.

" Hn karena urusan ku disini sudah selesai aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi " Ucap Naruto yang setelahnya dia menghilang dengan kilat hitamnya. Mereka yang melihat Naruto menghilang begitu saja didepan mereka hanya terkejut. Karena sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini mereka pun pergi dari menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Rias yang sudah berdiri di lingkaran sihir pun langsung menghilang tapi sebelum di membatin.

' _Siapa kau sebenarnya Namikaze Naruto? '_

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : New Family, Departing of New Students, Alliance, and Surprise**

 **.**

 **Kring! Kring! Kring!**

" Enggh.. " Lenguh seorang pemuda yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat kelopak mata pemuda tersebut terbuka secara perlahan yang menampilkan mata biru Shappire nya yang dingin. Dialah Namikaze Naruto, seseorang yang datang tiba tiba di medan perang yang dikenal dengan Great War dan mendapat julukan The Yellow of Destruction.

Terlihat saat ini dia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang nya dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk. Melirikkan mata nya kearah jam yang berada dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mendapati bahwa sekarang masih jam 06.00 pagi, sedangkan jam pelajaran sekolah akan dimulai jam 07.00 pagi.

' _Huh ternyata masih ada satu jam lagi untuk jam pelajaran masuk, lebih baik aku pemanasan sedikit sebelum bersiap siap pergi sekolah '_ Batin Naruto yang langsung memasuki posisi Push-up. Setelah selesai olahraga sedikit Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap, tapi belum sempat memasuki kamar mandi pintu rumah Naruto diketuk oleh seseorang.

" Hufh.. siapa sih yang datang pagi pagi begini? Mengganggu saja! " Ucap Naruto agak kesal sambil berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya.

 **Krieet!**

Naruto pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihatlah di balik pintu tersebut seorang wanita dan pria yang sudah berumur atau jika secara kasarnya bisa dipanggil dengan kalimat ' Tua ' sedang menatap nya dengan senyuman.

" Ano.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu paman, bibi? " Tanya Naruto kepada mereka.

" Ah! Jadi seorang anak muda yang menempati rumah ini. Maaf kami sebagai tetangga baru mu baru bisa datang sekarang karena kami mempunyai banyak pekerjaan jadi kami tidak sempat datang saat kau sudah sampai kesini " Ucap paman tersebut

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari paman tersebut hanya mengangguk saja sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Jadi ada apa paman dan bibi ini datang kemari? Pastinya bukan hanya untuk menyapa tetangga baru saja bukan? " Tanya Naruto kepada Paman dan bibi tersebut.

" Ha.. ha.. ha.. tentu bukan itu saja, kami datang kesini hanya ingin mengundang mu untuk sarapan dirumah kami sebelum kamu berangkat sekolah, lagipula kami juga tidak sempat mengundang mu kemarin karena kami sedang sibuk. Jadi kami mengundang mu sekarang, lagipula sepertinya kau seumuran dengan anak kami " Bukan Paman tadi yang menjawab melainkan wanita yang disamping nya yang menjawab.

" Ah! maaf tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, apalagi jika aku merepotkan paman dan bibi, lebih– "

" Tidak ada tapi- tapian nak, kau harus ikut sarapan dengan kami! titik " Ucap ngotot bibi tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah dan mengangguk.

" Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu nama paman dan bibi siapa ya? Dari tadi kita berbicara tapi kita belum saling mengenal, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto " Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri nya.

" Nama ku adalah Hyodou Takashi dan ini istriku Hyodou Masaki **(** OC **)** " Ucap paman tersebut.

" Baiklah Naruto-kun kau bersiaplah setelah itu kerumah kami untuk sarapan bersama, kami pulang dulu ya Naruto-kun. Dan oh ya, rumah kami ada disamping mu. Jaa ne " Ucap bibi tersebut yang bernama Masaki.

Naruto yang mendengar nya pun hanya mengangguk saja sambil melihat kedua orang tersebut keluar. Naruto yang melihat jika dua orang tadi sudah pergi Naruto pun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung mandi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 10 menit akhirnya Naruto sudah siap dan langsung pergi kerumah paman dan bibi tadi.

Hanya beberapa langkah saja dia berjalan akhirnya dia pun sudah sampai di sebuah rumah. Mengetuk pintu nya beberapa kali, akhirnya pintu tersebut pun terbuka yang menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat model pantat ayam dengan pakaian yang sama dengan nya. Dialah Hyodou Issei.

" Eh! Kenapa kau ada disini Naruto? " Tanya kaget Issei kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu pun hanya diam saja berwajah datar. Walau dalam hati dia saat ini sedang membatin.

' _Ternyata benar dugaan ku jika Issei adalah anak dari paman dan bibi tadi '_ Batin Naruto.

" Hn " Ucap tidak jelas Naruto. Issei yang mendengar nada tidak jelas tersebut pun hanya menggerutu kesal. Tapi suara dari dalam rumah Issei membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Issei siapa yang diluar? Apakah Naruto-kun? Jika iya suruh masuk " Ucap ibu Issei. Issei yang mendengar nya pun agak bingung karena dari mana orang tuanya tau si Naruto aneh ini pikirnya.

" Baiklah bu, ya sudah masuklah Naruto " Ucap Issei mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Naruto pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa peduli pada Issei. Issei yang diperlakukan seperti itupun hanya bisa mengutuk Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sesampainya di ruang makan terlihatlah Ayah Issei yang saat ini sedang duduk dikursi meja makan sambil membaca koran dan Ibu Issei yang saat ini sedang berada didapur sedang mengambil makanan untuk mereka dengan dibantu oleh seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya diam saja karena dia sudah tau siapa dia.

" Ah! Naruto-san kau sudah sampai, pas sekali kalau begitu Ibu Issei dan Asia-chan saat ini sedang menyiapkan sarapan saat ini. Ah ya apa kau sudah mengenal anakku, dia yang disamping mu adalah Issei dan perempuan yang disana dia adalah Asia Argento, dia adalah anak angkat kami " Ucap Ayah Issei memperkenalkan Issei dan Asia kepada Naruto.

" Ya aku sudah mengenal mereka berdua paman " Ucap Naruto sopan. Issei yang melihat sikap Naruto pun hanya menganga karena sikap Naruto sudah berubah 180 derajat dari sikap aslinya.

" Ah! Naruto-kun kau sudah sampai baiklah semuanya duduk ditempat kalian, kita akan sarapan sekarang " Ucap Ibu Issei yang membuat mereka langsung duduk ditempat masing masing. Mereka pun langsung duduk dengan tenang dan sarapan dengan tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu terusik karena pertanyaan dari Ayah Issei.

" Ehm Naruto-san bolehkah aku bertanya? " Tanya Ayah Issei kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun berbicara.

" Memang nya paman ingin menanyakan apa? " Tanya Naruto.

" Begini aku ingin menanyakan dimana orang tuamu? Soalnya aku tidak melihat orang tuamu tadi dirumahmu " Tanya Ayah Issei. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Eh! Naruto-kun kenapa kau menunduk apa ada yang salah? " Tanya khawatir Ibu Issei.

" Ah! Maafkan aku, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, mereka meninggal dunia saat aku berumur 10 tahun jadi aku sudah hidup sendiri selama ini " Ucap Naruto dengan pelan. Mereka semua yang ada di ruang makan itu pun tersentak mendengar nya.

" Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-san aku tidak tau " Ucap Ayah Issei agak menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan tadi.

" Tidak apa paman, mungkin ini adalah takdir ku. Lagipula aku sudah mengikhlaskan mereka berdua " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka walau disenyuman tersebut terselip senyum sedih. Melihat keadaan Naruto Ibu Issei pun langsung bangkit dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

" Naruto-kun jika kau mau kau bisa menganggap kami semua keluarga mu, aku tidak keberatan jika kau menjadi anak ku walau hanya anak angkat. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau bersedih lagi seperti ini " Ucap Ibu Issei.

" Benar Naruto kau bisa menganggap kami semua disini sebagai keluarga mu. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika kau nanti menjadi saudara ku walau sifat mu kadang kadang membuat ku jengkel " Ucap Issei kepada Naruto.

" Y-Ya lebih banyak anggota keluarga maka akan lebih ramai dan menyenangkan " Ucap Asia yang ikut ikutan setuju.

" Hm sepertinya itu tidak terlalu buruk! Lagipula dengan begini rumah ini akan menjadi ramai. Aku setuju saja " Ucap Ayah Issei yang juga ikut nimbrung.

" Nah kau sudah dengar kan? Mereka semua ingin kau menjadi anggota keluarga ini jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan Okaa-chan dan panggil ayah Issei dengan sebutan Tou-san dan aku tidak terima penolakan " Ucap Ibu Issei.

Naruto yang mendengar nya pun hanya bisa diam saja dengan mata berkaca kaca. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan dicintai dan disayangi oleh seorang Ibu. Walau bukan Ibu kandung tapi tetap saja Naruto merasakan perasaan senang. Dengan senyuman yang benar benar sangat tulus Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" B-Baiklah bi- Ah! Maksudku Ibu aku terima " Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya. Ibu Issei atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Ibu nya pun langsung tersenyum senang dan memeluknya.

Mereka yang melihat nya pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua orang tersebut. Mereka senang karena akhirnya keluarga ini bertambah kembali.

" Selamat datang dikeluarga Hyodou Naruto " Ucap Ayah Issei dengan senyumannya. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya bisa menatap nya dan membalas senyumnya.

" Tapi sebelum itu aku mempunyai permintaan, biarkan aku memakai marga Namikaze walau saat ini aku sudah menjadi keluarga ini " Pinta Naruto sambil menatapnya. Ayah Issei yang mendengar permintaan Naruto pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Yah tidak masalah sama sekali, lagipula Asia juga tidak memakai marga Hyodou walau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga " Ucap Ayah Issei. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya bisa tersenyum kembali karena permintaan nya dikabulkan.

" Dan satu lagi kau harus tinggal disini mulai sekarang, karena kau adalah anggota keluarga " Ucap Ibu Issei kepada Naruto.

" T-Tapi bagaimana dengan rumah ku? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan nya begitu saja " Ucap Naruto.

" Tidak! Kau harus tinggal disini Naruto. Dan sekali lagi aku tidak terima penolakan " Ucap ngotot Ibu Issei. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun hanya bisa menghela napas karena ibu baru nya ini benar benar keras kepala. Tapi sebuah ide tiba tiba terlintas dibenak Naruto yang membuat Naruto menyeringai.

" Bagaimana jika aku menggabungkan saja rumah ini dengan rumah ku? Tidak apa bukan Ibu, Ayah? " Tanya Naruto kepada mereka berdua. Issei yang mendengar nya pun menjadi bingung.

" Menggabungkan? Tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama Naruto? Apa kau yakin? " Tanya Issei kepada Naruto.

" Heh! Aku mempunyai caranya Issei, dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal meminta izin kepada Ayah dan Ibu. Jadi bagaimana Ayah, Ibu apakah boleh? " Tanya Naruto kepada orang tua tersebut.

" Ya aku sih tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana caranya kamu menggabungkan kedua rumah ini Naruto? " Tanya Ayah Issei.

" Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, lebih baik kalian lihat saja. Besok kedua rumah ini akan langsung menjadi satu " Ucap Naruto dengan senyum misterius.

Mereka yang mendengar nya pun hanya bisa menghela napas karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Naruto pun langsung berdiri sambil menyandang tasnya.

" Terima kasih atas makanannya, aku akan berangkat karena nanti bisa telat. Hei Issei ayo berangkat " Ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lalu segera melangkah keluar rumah. Issei yang ditinggal pun langsung berdiri diikuti oleh Asia dan segera melangkah keluar.

" Kami berangkat dulu Ayah ibu, ayo Asia kita pergi. Hey Naruto tunggu kami " Ucap Issei yang langsung berlari kearah Naruto diikuti Asia.

" Ya hati hati dijalan " Ucap Ibu Issei.

 **.**

Sudah beberapa meter mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Terlihat kini mereka yang sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama Issei dan Asia. Baru beberapa langkah mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut, tiba tiba ...

" Kyaa Naruto-kun kau tampan sekali! "

" Kyaa lihat perempuan pirang tersebut cantik sekali! "

" Kyaa Naruto-kun apa kau punya waktu setelah ini!? "

" Kyaa Naruto-kun, nona-san jangan dekat dekat dengan dia, dia itu sangat mesum nanti kalian bisa ketularan! "

" Arrgh .. sialan kenapa kau bisa menjadi sangat populer Naruto, padahal aku juga tampan sama seperti mu! Katakan Naruto bagaimana kau bisa menjadi populer dalam dua hari ini?! " Tanya frustasi Issei. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun hanya menghela napasnya.

" Hilangkan sifat mesum mu dulu baru kau bisa menjadi populer " Ucap Naruto kepada Issei. Issei yang mendengar nya pun agak lesu.

" Mana mungkin! Sifat itu sudah tertanam kuat didalam hatiku dan tidak akan pernah bisa hilang " Ucap Issei keras yang membuat orang orang disekitar nya agak menjauh mendengar perkataan Issei.

" Hei lihat! Bisa bisa nya dia mengatakan itu didepan umum, apakah dia itu tidak tau malu? " Bisik bisik para siswi. Issei yang memang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam karena menjadi Iblis pun hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

" Sudahlah Issei-san kau tidak perlu murung, aku akan selalu bersama mu " Ucap menenangkan Asia. Issei yang mendengar nya pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Asia sambil tersenyum.

" Terima kasih Asia, kau memang baik sekali " Ucap Issei yang membuat Asia merona malu.

" Y-Ya sama sama Is-Issei-san " Gugup Asia.

Mereka kembali berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah tapi tiba tiba didepan mereka tampak anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang melihat mereka. Naruto yang melihat nya pun hanya bisa diam saja sebelum dia berhenti dan menghadap kebelakang tepatnya kearah Issei dan Asia.

" Aku akan langsung pergi kekelas, Issei dan Asia. Sampai ketemu nanti " Ucap singkat Naruto yang langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Issei yang melihatnya pun mencoba menghentikannya tapi belum sempat dia berbicara Naruto sudah menghilang.

" Hah! Dia itu main pergi saja " Ucap Issei menghela napas. Mereka pun kembali berjalan kedepan tepatnya kearah anggota Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Sesampainya didepan mereka Issei pun menyapa mereka.

" Ohayou Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Kiba, Koneko-chan " Sapa Issei dan Asia. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum.

" Ohayou Issei-kun dan Asia " Sapa balik Kiba.

" Ara ara Ohayou Issei, Asia-chan " Sapa Akeno dengan nada menggoda.

" Ohayou " Ucap datar Koneko.

" Hm ohayou Issei, Asia. Issei kemana Naruto? " Tanya Rias. Issei yang mendengar nya pun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tau.

" Aku tidak tau Buchou, dia mengatakan dia ingin pergi kekelas terlebih dahulu " Ucap Issei sekenanya. Rias yang mendengar nya pun hanya menghela napas karena tadi dia berencana mengundang Naruto ke ruang klubnya.

" Hah! Padahal aku ingin mengundang nya ke ruang Klub, tapi nanti sajalah aku mengatakannya " Ucap Rias.

Tapi tiba tiba dari samping kiri mereka muncul Sona dan anggota Osis berjalan ke arah mereka. Setelah sampai kini terlihat kedua ketua itu yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

" Ohayou Sona, ada apa kau menemui kami? " Tanya Rias kepada Sona. Sona yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menjawab nya dengan pandangan datar.

" Mereka sudah sampai kekota ini dan mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi ke sekolah ini " Ucap Sona yang membuat anggota dari Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bingung kecuali Rias dan Akeno.

" Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu setelah pulang sekolah nanti ajak mereka semua keruang Klub ku, oke Sona " Ucap Rias. Sona hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tapi suara dari Issei membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

" Ano .. sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Mereka? Siapa mereka itu? " Tanya Issei bingung. Rias yang mendengar nada bingung dari Peerage nya pun menjawab.

" Mereka yang kami sebutkan tadi adalah perwakilan Penyihir dan Youkai dari Kyoto yang beraliansi dengan bangsa Iblis. Yah sebenarnya hanya Iblis dan Youkai saja yang beraliansi, tapi karena Penyihir beraliansi dengan para Youkai maka secara tidak langsung mereka para Penyihir juga beraliansi dengan bangsa Iblis. Perwakilan tersebut akan bersekolah disini untuk mempererat aliansi " jelas Rias.

Mereka yang sudah mengerti pun hanya mengangguk paham dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah saat mendengar teriakan dari para siswi dibawah sana.

" Kyaa siapa mereka?! "

" Kyaa lihat dua perempuan itu sama cantiknya dengan duo Great Onee-sama! "

" Kyaa dua laki laki itu juga sangat tampan?! "

" Terkutuk para makhluk tampan dan terima kasih atas makhluk terindah mu Kami-sama! "

Terlihat kini dibawah sana terdapat sejumlah murid siswa yang sepertinya murid baru yang tadi disebutkan Rias baru saja datang. Mereka pun dengan segera turun kebawah untuk menyambut aliansi mereka.

Terlihat mereka yang sedang menatap kesana dan kesini seperti sedang mencari seseorang tapi segera mereka melihat sejumlah orang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

" Ah! Apa kalian murid pindahan dari Kyoto? " Tanya Rias. Sedangkan mereka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Apa kalian adik dari dua Maou itu? " Tanya perempuan berambut merah gelap. Sedangkan dengan Rias dan Sona hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ya kami adik mereka. Baiklah ayo kita naik keatas sana, disini terlalu ramai mereka bisa saja mendengar nanti " Ucap Sona kepada mereka yang langsung naik keatas diikuti dengan kelompok Rias dan kelompok Kyoto.

Setelah sampai mereka pun saling berhadap- hadapan dengan kelompok itu.

" Baiklah sebelum membahas yang lain, perkenalkan aku adalah Rias Gremory pewaris Klan Gremory dan mereka ini adalah para Peerage ku, ini Akeno Himejima Queen ku, yang laki laki pirang itu Knight ku Yuuto Kiba, dia Rook ku Toujou Koneko, perempuan pirang ini Bishop ku Asia Argento, dan terakhir Hyodou Issei 8 Pawn pemegang Sacred Gear Boosted Gear dan kami dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib " Ucap Rias memperkenalkan anggota Peerage nya. sedangkan dengan mereka hanya menundukkan kepala mereka.

" Dan aku adalah Sona Sitri tapi disini aku dikenal dengan Sona Shitori. Aku adalah pewaris Klan Sitri dan mereka adalah para Peerage ku, Tsubaki Shinra Queen ku, yang ini Momo Hanakai Bishop ku, lalu dia Reya Kusaka dia juga Bishop ku, Tomoe Meguri Knight ku, lalu dia Bennia dia juga Knight ku, lalu Loup Garou dia Rook ku dia dipanggil dengan panggilan Rugal, lalu dia Tsubasa Yura Rook ku juga, lalu dia adalah Genshirou Saji dengan 4 Pawn, dan dia adalah Ruruko Nimura dia juga Pawn ku dan kami dari Osis " Ucap Sona memperkenalkan diri dan memperkenalkan anggota Peerage nya.

" Ah! Kalau begitu kami juga akan memperkenalkan diri, namak– "

 **Tett! Teett!**

Tapi ucapan dari perempuan berambut berwarna merah gelap itu harus terhenti kala mereka mendengar bunyi lonceng tanda jam pelajaran sudah masuk. Sona yang selaku ketua Osis pun berbicara.

" Kita tunda perkenalan kalian di ruang Klub Rias nanti sepulang sekolah sekalian membahas aliansi, sekarang saatnya kalian pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah sebelum kalian masuk kelas " Ucap Sona kepada mereka yang hanya mengangguk saja.

" Baiklah lebih baik kalian segera masuk kelas, biarkan aku yang mengantar mereka keruang kepala sekolah " Ucap Sona kepada Rias dan yang lain. Mereka pun langsung pergi dari sana kecuali Asia dan anggota kelompok Kyoto.

" Baiklah sekarang ikuti aku! " Perintah Sona yang langsung diikuti mereka.

 **.**

Dikelas 2-b kini terlihat kelas tersebut sedang ribut karena saat ini kelas mereka akan kedatangan murid baru.

 **Sreekk!**

Terdengar pintu terbuka yang menampilkan sang guru wanita. Mereka yang melihat guru sudah sampai pun langsung diam sambil menghadap kedepan.

" Baiklah anak anak sebelum memulai pelajaran kita kedatangan murid baru dari Kyoto. Baiklah kalian silahkan masuk! " Ucap Guru tersebut.

 **Sreekk!**

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan kini terlihat empat remaja dengan tiga laki laki dan satu perempuan yang berjalan ke arah guru mereka dan berdiri di depan kelas.

Mari kita lihat penampilan ketiga laki laki tersebut. Baiklah dimulai dengan disamping kiri, pemuda tersebut berambut merah gelap dengan dipotong pendek ( **Lihat model rambut Naruto di The Last Movie** ) dengan mata ungu yang sangat cantik, memakai pakaian seragam sekolah Kuoh Gakuen yang membuat kesan tampan pada dirinya.

Selanjutnya ditengah, dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan model rambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan, bermata hitam legam yang dingin dengan model pakaian yang sama dengan laki laki pertama. Dia kelihatan tampan dengan gaya cool nya.

Laki laki terakhir adalah pemuda berambut merah dengan model ( **Sama seperti rambutnya Gaara di Boruto Movie** ) dengan mata Jade dan tanda didahinya yang bertuliskan " Cinta " dan memakai seragam Kuoh Gakuen. Dia terlihat tampan dengan pandangan datarnya.

Sedangkan dengan perempuan tersebut, dia berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna hijau yang menatap ke depan kelas dengan rona merah diwajahnya entah karena apa, mungkin malu. Pakaian nya juga sama dengan ketiga laki laki tersebut tapi yang membedakannya dia tidak memakai celana tapi rok.

" Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian! " Perintah Ibu guru kepada mereka. Sedangkan mereka hanya mengangguk. Perkenalan dimulai dari laki laki dengan tatto didahinya.

" Sabaku Gaara " Perkenalan singkat dari Gaara pun membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop walau masih ada yang berteriak girang betapa kerennya dia.

" Uchiha Sasuke " Kembali seisi kelas sweatdrop dengan perkenalan kali ini. Dan kembali banyak juga yang berteriak girang betapa kerennya dia. Mereka menghela napas dan menghadap ke laki laki terakhir dan berharap semoga saja perkenalan nya tidak sesingkat mereka berdua.

" Namaku Uzumaki Menma, murid pindahan dari Kyoto. Hobiku berlatih dan melihat awan bersama sahabatku, kesukaan ku adalah Ramen, ketidak sukaan ku adalah pengkhianat, citaku citaku belum terfikirkan, lalu jangan panggil aku dengan marga ku karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keformalan " Jelas Menma dengan senyumnya.

Para siswi yang melihat nya pun hanya bisa merona dan kembali berteriak girang. Naruto yang mendengar marga dari pemuda yang bernama Menma pun sedikit tersentak dan menatapnya dalam.

Karena tidak tahan mendengar teriakan girang siswi siswi ini, guru tadi pun menggebrakan meja nya dan menatap mereka dengan melotot.

" Diam atau kalian akan ibu hukum! " Ancam guru tersebut membuat para siswi yang berteriak tadi langsung terdiam ketakutan. Ibu guru tadi pun menghela napas dan menghadap kan kepalanya kepada satu satunya murid yang belum memperkenalkan diri.

" N-Namaku Asia Argento, aku murid pindahan dari Tokyo dan aku juga tinggal di rumah Issei. Mohon bantuannya teman teman " Ucap Asia. Semua murid disana pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Issei dengan pandangan tajam. Issei yang ditatap seperti itupun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

" Baiklah untuk Argento-san kau bisa duduk di depan Hyodou-san, lalu untuk Uzumaki-san dan Uchiha-san kalian duduk di samping Namikaze-san dan untukmu Sabaku-san kau bisa duduk dibelakang Uzumaki-san nanti. Untuk Namikaze-san dan Hyodou-san angkat tangan kalian! " Perintah Ibu tersebut yang langsung dipatuhi Naruto dan Issei. keempat remaja tadi pun langsung berjalan ketempat masing masing.

" Baiklah sekarang buka buku sejarah kalian halaman 112 baca dan pahami, kalian mengerti? " Jelas Ibu Guru tersebut. Mereka semua pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan segera membuka buku.

Sedangkan dengan murid murid baru lainnya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Menma dan kedua temannya.

 **.**

 **Teett! Teett!**

Bunyi bel tanda waktu pelajaran telah selesai pun akhirnya terdengar. Semua murid pun langsung membereskan alat sekolah mereka dan setelahnya mereka pun langsung berbondong bondong keluar kelas.

Di kelas 2-b, terlihat kini Menma, Sasuke dan Gaara yang saat ini sudah selesai membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka. Merasa jika tidak ada lagi murid mereka pun langsung beranjak dari kursi mereka.

Sebenarnya di kelas tersebut tidak hanya tinggal mereka bertiga saja, tetapi masih ada tiga murid lagi yaitu Issei, Asia, dan Naruto.

Naruto pun juga beranjak dari kursi nya karena merasa murid sudah keluar semua. Huh jika saja para murid itu tidak berdesak desakan keluar gerbang tersebut, mana mau Naruto menanti dikelas ini.

Terlihat Naruto yang ditatap dengan pandangan bingung oleh ketiga murid baru tersebut tapi tidak dipedulikan Naruto yang terus berjalan keluar.

 **Sreekk!**

Pintu kelas itu pun dibuka Naruto dan kini terlihat didepan nya terdapat sekelompok manusia ( Iblis dan penyihir ) sedang menatapnya terkejut. Tentu mereka terkejut karena mereka sebenarnya ingin membuka pintu tersebut tapi didahului oleh Naruto.

 **Waktu sebelumnya di luar kelas**

Terlihat kini di lorong sekolah terdapat sekelompok murid, mereka adalah kelompok murid baru pindahan dari Kyoto. Mereka saat ini ingin pergi kekelas 2-b karena disana masih ada beberapa teman mereka.

Tapi ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan dua kelompok yaitu dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan dari Osis.

" Kalian semua ingin kemana? " Tanya Sona kepada mereka.

" Ah! Sona-san kami semua ingin pergi ke kelas 2-b karena anggota kelompok kami sepertinya masih disana " Ucap perempuan berambut biru kehitaman atau Raven.

" Oh! Kalau begitu lebih baik kita kesana bersama karena kedua anggota Peerage ku juga masih disana " Ucap Rias kepada mereka. Mereka pun saling melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk.

" Baiklah kalau begitu " Ucap perempuan berambut merah gelap. Mereka pun kembali berjalan. Selang satu menit mereka pun sudah sampai di kelas 2-b. Perempuan berambut merah gelap dari Kyoto itupun mencoba membuka pintu nya tapi dia dikejutkan karena pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari dalam.

 **Waktu sekarang**

Terlihat mereka semua menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Karena mengapa Naruto masih ada disini. Apalagi perempuan tadi yang ingin membuka pintu masih terkejut dan melamun.

" Siapa kau? Lebih baik kau minggir dari sana karena aku ingin lewat " Ujar Naruto kepada perempuan didepannya. Perempuan tadi pun tersentak dan segera bergeser memberi jalan.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung berjalan tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan tangannya di pegang oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Melirik sedikit dia pun menghela napasnya kasar dan menghadapnya.

" Apa lagi Rias? Aku sudah tidak mempunyai urusan lagi disini. Lepaskan aku karena aku harus pergi " Ucap Naruto dengan datar. Mereka yang melihatnya pun hanya menatapnya begitu juga dengan Menma, Sasuke, Gaara, Issei dan Asia yang baru keluar kelas.

" Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin mengundang mu ke ruang Klub ku untuk membicarakan sesuatu " Ucap Rias yang secara tidak sadar menambahkan Suffiks 'Kun' pada nama Naruto.

" Kun? Kenapa kau memanggil ku dengan Suffiks itu? Dan juga apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, bukannya semua nya sudah kukatakan padamu kemarin. Dan satu lagi lepaskan tangan ku " Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Mereka yang mendengar nada dingin itu pun hanya bisa diam saja melihat kedua nya.

" A- etto.. apakah tidak boleh jika aku memanggil mu dengan Suffiks itu, lagipula aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan santai saja. Dan aku mengundang mu bukan untuk berbicara yang kemarin tapi ini masalah lainnya saja " Ucap Rias dengan gugup.

Naruto yang melihat nya pun hanya memandang nya dengan datar tapi suara seseorang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Hey kau! Bisakah kau tidak sekasar itu pada seorang perempuan. Apa kau tidak tau sopan santun pada seorang wanita?! " Geram Menma dengan wajah geram. Naruto yang melihat nya pun hanya menatap nya tidak tertarik.

" Itu bukan urusanmu, urus saja urusanmu sendiri " Ucap tidak peduli Naruto. Menma yang mendengar nya pun langsung berlari kearahnya dengan tinju terkepal. Sasuke yang berada disamping nya pun mencoba menghentikannya tapi tidak digubris oleh Menma.

" Sialan kau! Terima ini " Teriak Menma. Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menatapnya.

 **Tap!**

Mata Menma melebar melihat tinju nya hanya ditahan dengan satu tangan. Dan yang membuatnya bertambah geram adalah ekspresi nya yang menatapnya dengan bosan. Menma pun ingin memukul nya kembali tapi suara datar perempuan mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

" Hentikan pertengkaran ini! Atau kalian akan aku hukum karena aku ini ketua Osis " Ancam Sona dengan suara datarnya. Mendengar ancaman itu Menma pun langsung menarik tangan nya secara kasar dari tangan Naruto dan berjalan ke kelompoknya. Tapi sesampainya disana dia malah terkena jitakan kasih sayang dari perempuan berambut merah gelap.

" Dasar bodoh! Kau ini kenapa selalu membuat masalah Hah! " Geram nya membuat Menma langsung beringsut menjauh karena takut melihat ekpresi nya yang seperti Shinigami.

" Ma-maafkan aku! Aku hanya kesal saja melihat ada orang yang menghina seorang perempuan apalagi orang itu laki laki " Ucap gugup Menma.

" Hah! Ya sudahlah kau kumaafkan dan jangan pernah ulangi lagi! Kau mengerti? " Ancam perempuan itu. Sedangkan dengan Menma dia hanya mengangguk patuh saja.

Kembali dengan Rias melihat situasi yang sudah aman dia pun kembali berbicara dengan Naruto.

" Ayolah Naruto-kun ini hanya sebentar saja dan setelah urusan ini selesai kau bisa kembali, bagaimana? ayolah aku mohon " Mohon Rias. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun hanya menghela napas pasrah dan mengangguk.

" Baiklah aku akan ke ruang Klub mu dan ingat ini hanya sebentar saja " Ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias tersenyum. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke semua yang ada disana.

" Baiklah ayo ke ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib semuanya " Ucap Rias.

" Ha'i "

 **.**

Diruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib kini terlihat banyak sekali orang orang disana yang sepertinya sedang membahas sesuatu.

" Baiklah sebelum kita membahas tentang Aliansi kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami terlebih dahulu. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina yang duduk disamping ku ini Uchiha Mikoto lalu yang berdiri dibelakang ku dia adalah adikku Uzumaki Menma dan disamping nya adalah adiknya Mikoto-chan Uchiha Sasuke

Yang berambut merah dengan tatto adalah Sabaku Gaara dan disamping nya adalah kakaknya Sabaku Temari, lalu yang berdiri di samping Temari-chan adalah Nara Shikamaru. Selanjutnya yang berambut pink itu adalah Haruno Sakura dan disamping nya adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan yang terakhir adalah Rock Lee dan kami semua adalah penyihir dari Kyoto " Jelas perempuan berambut merah gelap yang bernama Kushina.

Satu persatu yang diperkenalkan Kushina menundukkan kepalanya kecuali Gaara dan Sasuke.

" Baiklah karena perkenalannya sudah selesai mari kita membahas tentang Aliansi " Ucap Rias kepada Kushina. Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tapi suara dari Mikoto membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

" Hm maaf sebelumnya tapi siapa pemuda itu? " Tanya Mikoto sambil menunjuk pemuda yang sedang bersandar didinding dengan tangan terlipat dan menutup matanya. Rias yang melihat nya pun hanya tersenyum.

" Ah dia ya! Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan nya. Dia Namikaze Naruto aku tidak tau banyak tentang nya tapi satu yang pasti dia sangat misterius " Ucap Rias kepada mereka.

" Heh! Aku rasa dia tidak lebih dari seseorang yang sok cool saja " Ucap Menma yang masih kesal dengan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun langsung menghilang dari tempat nya dan tiba tiba berada dibelakang Menma dengan kunai yang di kalungkan ke leher Menma.

" Aku tidak tau apa masalah mu dengan ku, tapi jika kau mengatakan atau berbuat macam macam dengan ku, katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia! " Ancam Naruto dengan suara dingin nya. Menma yang mendengar nya pun hanya bisa berkeringat dingin mendengar suara dingin nya.

" Na-Naruto sudahlah jangan berbuat kegaduhan " Tegur Rias dengan gugup. Naruto menatap nya lalu menjauhkan kunainya dari leher Menma. Naruto pun kembali berbicara dengan Rias.

" Rias katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan aku tidak mempunyai waktu hanya untuk mendengar ocehanmu dengan mereka ini " Ucap Naruto kepada Rias. Rias yang mendengar nya pun hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

" Ya aku hanya ingin mengajukan kerja sama dengan mu, apa kau mau bekerja sama? " Tanya Rias.

" Bekerja sama untuk apa? " Tanya balik Naruto.

" Ya kerja sama untuk membasmi Iblis liar atau Malaikat Jatuh dan melindungi manusia "

" Aku tidak tertarik " Ucap Naruto singkat.

" Ke-kenapa? Ini hanya kerja sama " Heran Rias. Naruto hanya memandang nya dalam diam lalu kembali berbicara.

" Apa hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan? " Tanya Naruto.

" Y-ya sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu dan sekaligus ingin bekerja sama dengan mu bagaimana? " Ucap gagap Rias.

" Hah! Apakah hanya itu saja yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kalau iya ini benar benar membuang waktu ku. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini " Ucap Naruto yang langsung beranjak pergi.

" Tu-tunggu bagaimana dengan kerja samanya? " Ujar Rias.

" Terserah kau saja " Ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias tersenyum.

 **Bam!**

Pintu itu pun ditutup dan setelahnya keheningan yang ada diruangan itu. Melihat suasana ini Kushina pun bertanya pada Rias.

" Maaf sebelumnya sebenarnya dia ini siapa? " Tanya Kushina kepada Rias.

" Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kekuatan misterius " Ucap Rias. Mereka yang mendengar nya pun hanya bisa menghela napas karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

" Baiklah sekarang tentang Aliansi, jadi bagaimana? " Tanya Sona yang sedari tadi diam saja. Kushina dan Rias pun menatap Sona dan mereka pun langsung bersikap serius.

" Ah ya tentang Aliansi antara Akuma dan Youkai dan penyihir. Ya sebelumnya ini hanya Aliansi antara Youkai dan Akuma tapi karena kami penyihir adalah Aliansi ras Youkai jadi secara tidak langsung kita juga bagian Aliansi. Lalu tentang perwakilan karena kaum Youkai belum ada perwakilan jadinya kami menjadi perwakilan kaum Youkai dan penyihir " Jelas Kushina kepada Rias dan Sona. Mereka berdua pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah aku akan memberitahukan ini kepada Onii-sama " Ucap Rias.

" Ya aku juga akan memberitahukan ini kepada Onee-sama " Ucap Sona.

" Dan selamat datang di Kuoh Gakuen " Ucap Sona dan Rias kepada perwakilan Kyoto tersebut. Mereka pun hanya bisa tersenyum kepada kelompok Osis dan ORC.

" Terima kasih atas sambutannya " Ucap semuanya.

" Ah iya! Kalian ini tinggal dimana? " Tanya Issei yang sedari tadi diam dengan Asia disampingnya.

Mikoto pun menatap nya dan menjawab dengan senyuman. " Ah rumah kami berada dua blok dari sekolah ini tapi karena ada masalah kami belum sempat untuk melihat rumah baru kami jadinya kami langsung kesini " Ucap nya. semua Iblis yang ada disana pun hanya ber "oh" ria saja.

" Kalau begitu rumah mu berdekatan dengan rumahku " Ucap Issei.

" Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu " Ucap Mikoto.

Tapi dari arah belakang Rias tiba tiba muncul Akeno membawa kue dengan senyum menggoda nya.

" Ara ara untuk merayakan datang nya kelompok dari Kyoto ayo kita pesta " Ucap nya riang yang langsung disambut meriah mereka semua.

Setelah berjam jam mereka berpesta akhirnya pesta pun berakhir dan semua orang pun pergi untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Begitu pula dengan Issei dan Asia tapi karena terlalu lelah mereka pun meminta tolong kepada Akeno untuk membawa mereka langsung kedalam kamar dengan lingkaran sihir. Akeno pun menyetujui nya dan segera membawa mereka.

 **Sringg!**

Mereka pun sudah sampai dan Akeno pun pergi. Asia pun langsung pergi kekamarnya sebelum mengucapkan ucapan selamat malam kepada Issei.

 **.**

 **Kriing! Kriing! Kriiing! Cklek!**

Issei pun langsung mematikan alarm nya dan segera mandi. Setelah selesai dia pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan terlihat kini Ibu nya sedang membuat sarapan yang dibantu oleh Asia. Ayah Issei langsung duduk di kursi meja makan sambil membaca koran.

Issei pun berjalan ke meja makan dan menyapa orang tuanya yang langsung duduk di kursi meja makannya.

Tapi segera mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika mereka mendengar sebuah sapaan. Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil menyapa.

" Ohayou Ayah, Issei, Ibu, dan Asia " Sapa Naruto. Mereka hanya menyapa balik tapi seperti nya ada yang aneh.

" Hey Naruto bagaimana kau ada disini? Jika kau ada disini pasti kau akan mengetuk pintu dahulu baru akan aku bukakan " Heran Issei. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun hanya tersenyum misterius.

" Apa kau lupa jika aku ini adalah anggota baru dari keluarga ini? " Ujar Naruto. Issei yang mendengar nya tentu hanya mengangguk.

" Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, memang nya kenapa? " Tanya Issei bingung. Naruto kembali tersenyum misterius.

" Jika anggota keluarga bukannya harus tinggal serumah " Ucap Naruto.

" Tentu saja apa kau bodoh " Ucap Issei yang membuat Naruto kesal.

" Dasar dobe aku ini kan sudah tinggal disini " Ucap Naruto agak kesal karena dipanggil bodoh.

" Hah! Tapi bukannya rumah ini sudah tidak mempunyai kamar lagi? Memangnya Dimana kau tidur nya? " Tanya Issei kepada Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kebodohan Saudara barunya kini.

" Hah! Ya ampun apa kau tidak pernah melihat rumahmu ini? Sekarang lihatlah sekeliling mu " Perintah Naruto kepada Issei. Issei yang mendengar perintah itu pun hanya mengrengut kesal tapi dia mematuhi perintah nya. dan apa yang dilihatnya pun membuatnya tercengang.

" Hah! Apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumah ini!? " Teriak menggelegar Issei saat melihat rumahnya yang sekarang ini.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya karena melihat ekpresi Issei saat ini.

Benar benar pagi yang indah di rumah baru Issei dan Naruto.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. Hehehe .. maaf ya lama sekali Update nya, ini karena ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan, tapi yang penting akhirnya saya sudah Update hehe.**

 **Baiklah lupakan yang diatas, jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Tapi itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **baiklah untuk penjelasan di Chapter kali ini akhirnya Kushina dan kawan kawan masuk juga kedalam cerita ini. Disini belum ada pertempuran nya tapi bagaimana dengan pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Menma saya harap tidak terlalu buruk. Saya tidak tau harus berbicara apa tapi jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan Review atau PM sebisa saya akan saya jawab.**

 **Baiklah saatnya untuk menjawab Review para Reader-san.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **DeniTria : sip ini dah lanjut kok. Masalah pair itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.**

 **Agustatsumi : hahaha mungkin yang dikatakan agan benar maaf jika nanti akan membosankan.**

 **Monkey D Levi : hahah tidak akan se ooc itu kok Naruto nya.**

 **Ashuraindra64 : maaf jika mainstream thor.**

 **Rikudou Pein 007 : sip gan.**

 **DAMARWULAN : hm itu masih mystery.**

 **Namikaze ansor : ini dah Update kok gan dan terima kasih saya masih akan lanjut kok.**

 **Oke segitu saja dulu ya Reader-san maaf jika tidak semuanya saya jawab tapi semua review agan sudah saya baca semua kok. Dan bagi yang me-Review untuk lanjut maka saya dengan senang hati untuk melanjutkannya.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **RnR ya Minna-san**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di TYOD {Re-Make}.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


End file.
